


Một sừng thú

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: zoic6Hạo lỗi / một sừng thú 1-13 hợp tập bản / chưa xong còn tiếp【 giả thiết: ABO, cường cường, giới giải trí, ngọt, đã kết thúc 】20k+
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. 1-13

“Thế sự đã không đáng ta thâm ái, chỉ còn lại có một cái ngươi” ——《 xuân triều 》  
  


Lần đầu tiên ở nước mắt trào ra hốc mắt thời điểm tỉnh lại. Trong mộng trở lại khi còn nhỏ bên ngoài đi học, nho nhỏ Lưu hạo nhiên trộm mà ở buồng điện thoại cấp mụ mụ gọi điện thoại.  
  


“Người ở hạnh phúc thời điểm, mới dám tưởng những cái đó chua xót hồi ức đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên mơ mơ màng màng mà tưởng.  
  


Tối hôm qua ngủ trước nói cuối cùng một câu còn ở bên tai quanh quẩn, “Ta thật sự thực hạnh phúc, đá chồng chất. Hạnh phúc đến ta cảm thấy nếu ta hiện tại chết, trong lòng cũng không có bất luận cái gì tiếc nuối.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên mở to mắt thời điểm, che quang bức màn còn không có kéo ra, phòng trong một mảnh đen nhánh, hắn chỉ có thể dựa vào bức màn khe hở ánh sáng tới phán đoán giờ phút này là ban ngày vẫn là đêm tối.  
  


Trời đã sáng, hắn chớp chớp mắt.  
  
  
  


Mộc chất tin tức tố theo Lưu hạo nhiên vừa mới trong mộng cảm xúc dao động mà trở nên nùng liệt, trong phòng gỗ mun hương trở nên cay độc, không khí khô ráo thả lo âu.  
  


Bên tay phải Ngô lỗi còn ở ngủ, hắn ôm góc chăn, mày hơi hơi nhăn lại tới, bên người Alpha tin tức tố thế công làm hắn ẩn ẩn bất an. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô lỗi vài giây, lẳng lặng mà hô hấp hắn phóng thích nguyệt quế hổ phách hương, căng chặt thần kinh rốt cuộc chậm rãi trấn định xuống dưới. Giúp hắn dịch dịch góc chăn, Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu đi đủ trên tủ đầu giường mắt kính cùng di động.  
  


Chờ đợi khởi động máy thời gian hắn vụn vặt mà hồi ức xong cái này làm hắn bừng tỉnh mộng, lại hoàn chỉnh mà quên.  
  


Màn hình tự động điều ám, biểu hiện là sáng sớm 7 giờ hai mươi tám.  
  


WeChat tin tức một cổ não nảy lên tới, đại đa số là công tác an bài, còn có các loại trong đàn mặt tin tức, Lưu hạo nhiên một chút xem xong, hồi phục xong. Vừa định buông di động thời điểm, bên người người giật giật.  
  


“Sớm a, đá chồng chất.”  
  


Đem điện thoại buông, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi xuống thân, nâng lên Ngô lỗi còn không có hoàn toàn mở to mắt mặt, vang dội mà hôn một cái.  
  


“Ân……” Dụi dụi mắt, Ngô lỗi giơ tay đáp thượng Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay.  
  


Ánh sáng thực ám, còn không có hoàn toàn tan đi cay độc gỗ mun hương làm Ngô lỗi cảm thấy trước mặt người tối hôm qua giấc ngủ trạng thái cũng không tốt.  
  


“Ngủ đến không hảo sao?” Ngô lỗi hỏi.  
  


“Ân. “Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp môi, “Mơ thấy đại quái thú truy ta,”  
  


Hắn bắt lấy Ngô lỗi tay, “May mắn ngươi tới cứu ta.”  
  


Tháng sáu phân Bắc Kinh bắt đầu xao động, trong không khí tràn ngập ẩm ướt nhiệt, Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong xe bổ vừa cảm giác, có lẽ là ở trong mộng, bừng tỉnh gian trở lại chính mình quay chụp đệ nhất chi quảng cáo thời điểm.  
  


Khi đó người đại diện miêu tả hắn, liền dùng “Ngây ngô” cái này từ. Nhiều hoài niệm, mười tám tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên tươi cười rất có sức cuốn hút, tám cái răng đều lộ ra tới, trong mắt mang theo một chút ngu đần, một chút quật cường, còn lại đều là chân thành. Bốn năm đi qua, làm một người ở trưởng thành trung diễn nghệ sĩ viên, tự mang khí tràng Alpha, hắn ở mọi người trước mặt biểu diễn bắt đầu thu phóng tự nhiên, thuộc về Alpha độc đáo thế công càng ngày càng cường. Lưu hạo nhiên thu được càng ngày càng nhiều khen ngợi, nhận được càng ngày càng mới mẻ cành ôliu. Tám cái răng cười biến thành lộ ra tiêu chí tính răng nanh cười, niên thiếu thành danh hắn mị lực lệnh người khuynh đảo.  
  


Dù cho như thế, trưởng thành là tịch mịch, có lẽ chỉ là bọn hắn loại người này như vậy, hắn có rất nhiều phiền não.  
  


Đại khái là càng ngày càng nhiều cô tịch làm Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy, ở lều, đương máy quay phim mở ra chốc lát, một cái ngân hà liền sẽ phô khai. Hắn là ngân hà bên này độc nhất vô nhị ánh trăng. Muốn mắt sáng, muốn bảo trì sáng tỏ, nhưng là lại thanh thanh lãnh lãnh. Sau đó hắn gặp Ngô lỗi.  
  


Đương hắn vô số lần rõ ràng bôn ba một ngày, cả người mỏi mệt rồi lại ở ban đêm trằn trọc thời điểm, khách sạn hương dây điểm một cây lại một cây, thậm chí đối mùi hương có kháng tính dẫn phát đau đầu lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc ý thức được phân hoá kỳ Alpha lo âu có bao nhiêu khó có thể khống chế. Thẳng đến hắn gặp Ngô lỗi.  
  


Vì thế cùng Ngô lỗi đi cùng một chỗ nguyên do liền thập phần chắc chắn.  
  
  
  


2015 năm mạt, cơ hồ giống nhau công tác tính chất làm hai người từ tiệc rượu thượng đệ nhất thứ gặp mặt, không thắng rượu lực Lưu hạo nhiên cùng tuổi thượng tiểu còn không thể uống quá nhiều rượu Ngô lỗi từ Linda đại ma vương ma trảo trung chạy ra, trộm tránh ở sân phơi sau ghế treo thượng cùng nhau chơi game. Hai người lúc ấy đều là không biết tên tiểu diễn viên, tham gia tiệc rượu cũng hoàn toàn là đi theo người đại diện ở xã giao.  
  


Có lẽ là sinh hoạt quá buồn tẻ, có thể gặp được trải qua cùng tuổi xấp xỉ người luôn là hợp phách, từ kia lúc sau, hai người vẫn duy trì tốt đẹp bằng hữu quan hệ.  
  


Nhưng hai người chân chính thổ lộ tình cảm, là ở điện ảnh 《 xuân triều 》 trung.  
  


《 xuân triều 》 là chương y bình 2017 năm đạo diễn một bộ tân loại hình vốn ít điện ảnh.  
  


Bộ điện ảnh này tự sự thực ngắn gọn, phim nhựa chỉ có 65 phút, điện ảnh ở chiếu phim khi đem toàn bộ màn ảnh chia làm tả hữu hai bản, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên phân biệt đóng vai chia làm A/B bản vai chính.  
  


Phim nhựa vai chính là một cái nhiệt tình yêu thương đàn violon diễn tấu nam sinh, câu chuyện này khắp nơi song song thời không giả thiết hạ triển khai, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên phân biệt đóng vai hai loại bất đồng xuất thân bối cảnh hạ cùng cá nhân.  
  


Chuyện xưa vai chính gọi là chi triều.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi đóng vai A bản chi triều sinh ra ở nghệ thuật thế gia, mười tám tuổi hắn sắp tổ chức chính mình trận đầu cá nhân diễn tấu sẽ. Cha mẹ đều là đàn violon diễn tấu gia, cho nên hắn từ nhỏ có tốt nhất đàn violon lão sư, nhất cụ thiên phú nghệ thuật đồng bọn. Từ nhỏ tiếp thu nghệ thuật hun đúc hắn đối đàn violon diễn tấu ái đến thâm trầm, đoạt giải vô số hắn vạn chúng chú mục, ở trong ngành cũng bị dự vì thiên tài đàn violon diễn tấu gia.  
  


Mà B bản chi triều là bình phàm hai mươi tuổi nam sinh, hắn giống đại đa số nam hài giống nhau, theo khuôn phép cũ mà ở trường công niệm thư, không thế nào ái học tập, cũng không thế nào nghe lời. Chính là đồng thời cái này nam hài có một cái có thể xưng là điên cuồng truy tìm yêu thích, đó chính là ham thích với nghe đàn violon diễn tấu khúc. Hắn không biết là khi nào bắt đầu, có lẽ là ở không ký sự khởi, lại có lẽ là ở kiếp trước, ái đã có thời điểm hắn cảm thấy chính mình cam nguyện hóa thân vì một phen đàn violon.  
  


B bản chi triều từ Lưu hạo nhiên đóng vai.  
  


Phim nhựa trung, hai cái chi triều ngồi ở bờ biển, đối mặt màn ảnh đối mặt người xem, tiến hành rồi một đoạn khi trường 30 phút bộc bạch. Này 30 phút hai người lời kịch là hoàn toàn giống nhau, nhưng là tình cảm sắc thái lại bất đồng, đây đúng là khảo nghiệm kỹ thuật diễn địa phương nơi. Vì sử nhân vật dung hợp mà càng thêm hoàn mỹ, tình cảm đối lập càng thêm rõ ràng, ứng đạo diễn yêu cầu, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi mỗi một tuồng kịch đều phải tiến hành đồng thời quay chụp, bọn họ hai cái ở đoàn phim bắt đầu như hình với bóng.  
  


Khi đó Ngô lỗi đang đứng ở phân hoá kỳ, quay chụp hai tháng nội hắn cái đầu lẻn đến 1 mét 8, cơ hồ một ngày một cái dạng, Lưu hạo nhiên trơ mắt nhìn Ngô lỗi trường cao mười centimet, cũng rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được hắn trên người càng ngày càng rõ ràng tin tức tố hương vị. Làm một cái người từng trải, Lưu hạo nhiên thậm chí còn ở kết thúc công việc sau trấn an bởi vì chịu đủ công tác mệt nhọc cùng thân thể phân hoá tàn phá Ngô lỗi, dạy hắn như thế nào khắc phục cái này giai đoạn thống khổ.  
  


“Hại, huynh đệ, Alpha đã chịu tàn phá chính là so người khác nhiều, ta quá đã hiểu.” Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi một bên ăn tự chế tiểu cái lẩu một bên liêu, “Hai năm trước, ta lúc ấy mỗi ngày đều muốn đánh người.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên cấp Ngô lỗi gắp một chiếc đũa rau xanh, nhìn hắn uể oải ỉu xìu bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên có một loại tưởng uy hắn ăn xúc động.  
  


“Di chứng chính là ta hiện tại buổi tối giấc ngủ đặc biệt kém, bất quá lúc này tiến tổ lúc sau khá hơn nhiều, hai ta mỗi ngày đánh xong trò chơi lúc sau, ta ngủ đến đặc biệt hương.” Lưu hạo nhiên cười tủm tỉm mà nói.  
  


Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc giương mắt nhìn nhìn hắn, “Ta giấc ngủ không thành vấn đề, cũng không nghĩ đánh người. Ta……”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn muốn nói lại thôi Ngô lỗi, khắc chế sờ hắn đầu động tác, ngược lại nhẹ nhàng đâm bờ vai của hắn, cằm hướng tới hắn chén giơ giơ lên, lông mày một chọn,  
  


“Ăn nhiều một chút, ca hôm nay mang ngươi đi chơi.”  
  


Ngày đó Lưu hạo nhiên mang Ngô lỗi đi nhảy Disco, trộm chuồn ra tới không dám làm người đại diện biết đến cái loại này.  
  


Xe taxi thượng, “Đầu tiên, không thể uống quá nhiều rượu.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đi thân, đối lân tòa Ngô lỗi nói,  
  


“Tiếp theo, không thể đến gần người khác, cuối cùng, đừng rời đi ta tầm mắt, ngươi hiện tại là đặc thù thời kỳ.” Ngô lỗi nghe, bực bội mà loát một phen tóc.  
  


Hàng phía trước xe taxi tài xế nhìn xem Lưu hạo nhiên, lại nhìn xem Ngô lỗi, rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Tiểu tử, xuyên nhiều như vậy không nhiệt sao?”  
  


Nóng bức tám tháng, chỉ thấy Ngô lỗi cuộn ở phía sau tòa, trên người bọc một cái đại mao thảm, đem cổ cập dưới, có thể lộ ở bên ngoài làn da đều che đến kín mít, vẻ mặt chán đời bộ dáng làm tài xế sư phó trong thanh âm tràn ngập quan ái.  
  


“Hắn không nhiệt, ta làm hắn như vậy xuyên.” Lưu hạo nhiên đoạt đáp.  
  


Thường xuyên qua lại, Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra cùng tài xế sư phó liêu thượng.  
  


Tài xế: “Các ngươi ca hai đi đâu chơi a? Đại buổi tối.”  
  


Lưu: “Ta, ta chính là mang ta đệ đi nhảy Disco, hắn không đi qua, ta dặn dò dặn dò hắn.” Lưu hạo nhiên gãi gãi đầu.  
  


Tài xế: “Nha, ngươi đi qua nột? Ngươi xem tuổi cũng không lớn a, mười bảy tám tuổi cao trung sinh đi.”  
  


Lưu: “Ngạch, ta cũng không đi qua,” bị giáp mặt vạch trần Lưu hạo nhiên chạy nhanh kêu đình, “Liền tại đây đình đi sư phó, người trước mặt nhiều.”  
  


Tài xế sư phó ma lưu một quải dừng lại, một bộ ngài đi tốt miệng lưỡi: “Được rồi!”  
  


Trên đường người đi đường tới tới lui lui, hai người các hoài tâm sự chuyển qua góc đường, “Đá chồng chất, một hồi gặp được Omega trốn xa một chút.” Lưu hạo nhiên dặn dò một lần lại một lần.  
  


Ngô lỗi ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, như vậy khiến cho hắn thật sự nhịn không được tưởng nói thật.  
  


“Linda tỷ khai, nhà này, đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ phía trước xa hoa truỵ lạc thẻ bài.  
  


“Ngươi như thế nào biết?” Ngô lỗi buồn bực.  
  


“Nghe lén đến.” Lưu hạo nhiên cười thần bí, sống thoát giống cái ngốc chó Shiba.  
  


“Ngốc.” Ngô lỗi cũng cười.  
  
  
  


Cửa hàng bên ngoài an an tĩnh tĩnh, hai cái bảo tiêu tiểu ca nghiêm đứng, mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn giống cái chính quy cửa hàng, hai người mắt nhìn thẳng đi vào đi.  
  


Đại đường, “Ngươi khẩn trương?” Ngô lỗi ngửi được bên người người tin tức tố có chút khác thường, chạm vào Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, nhỏ giọng hỏi, nói đem trên người thảm lông bắt lấy tới ôm vào trong ngực.  
  


“Không, không a.” Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu, hắn sờ sờ chóp mũi: “Ta chính là đột nhiên cảm thấy mang ngươi tới này không tốt lắm.”  
  
  
  


Vốn dĩ Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng có điểm thấp thỏm cùng hối hận, chính là đương Ngô lỗi đem thảm lông cởi bỏ, tin tức tố từ hắn quanh thân phát ra thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tình kỳ dị mà thả lỏng không ít. Ngô lỗi tin tức tố không giống dĩ vãng hắn gặp được bất luận cái gì một loại, đó là một loại lệnh người an tâm hương vị, mới đầu là mùi thơm ngào ngạt nguyệt quế khí vị, thấm hương lại không tập người, lệnh người cảm giác được nhẹ nhàng cùng thoải mái, sau đó là quay chung quanh ở quanh thân hổ phách hương, nhàn nhạt từ từ quanh quẩn.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên có vài giây ngốc lập, buột miệng thốt ra nói: “Ngươi thơm quá a.”  
  


Ngô lỗi nghe được lời này cũng ngơ ngẩn, trên mặt hiện lên mất tự nhiên thần sắc, hắn vội vàng túm một phen Lưu hạo nhiên nói: “Đi đi.” Liền đi nhanh đạp thang lầu cơ hồ là chạy vội lên rồi.  
  
  
  


Nhảy Disco địa phương chính là nhảy Disco địa phương, giống như ngăn cách với thế nhân một thế giới khác. Sương khói lượn lờ trung, kính ca nhiệt vũ trong đám người, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi có vẻ chân tay vụng về, hai người vừa mới bồi hồi ở sân nhảy thính cửa thời điểm, căn bản là bị ở bọn họ lúc sau tới nhất bang người tễ tiến vào. Nhà này cửa hàng sinh ý hiển nhiên thực hỏa bạo, tiêu phí trình độ vừa phải, lại mà chỗ trung tâm thành phố nhất phồn hoa mảnh đất, còn chính trực cuối tuần, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi thật là bị đương đại người trẻ tuổi sống về đêm chi phong phú cấp khiếp sợ đến.  
  
  
  


Cũng may bọn họ thực mau thích ứng cái này bầu không khí, không hề co quắp hai người tìm ghế dài ngồi xuống.  
  


“Ngươi hảo, băng diên vĩ làm hồng.” Tự hỏi một hồi, Ngô lỗi đối với điều tửu sư nói.  
  


“Đá chồng chất,” nhìn đám người khiêu vũ Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu, “Liền một ly.”  
  


Ngô lỗi gật gật đầu.  
  


Lúc này, Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại vang lên.  
  


“Ta đi tiếp cái điện thoại, ta người đại diện.” Lưu hạo nhiên lắc lắc di động, thè lưỡi, ý tứ là bị trảo bao, đi lên vỗ vỗ Ngô lỗi: “Chính mình cẩn thận một chút.”  
  


Ngô lỗi vẫn là gật gật đầu.  
  
  
  


Bị người đại diện nói hai câu lại bị thúc giục chạy nhanh trở về nghỉ ngơi, Lưu hạo nhiên lòng nóng như lửa đốt mà treo điện thoại, về tới ghế dài khu, thấy Ngô lỗi vẫn là đoan đoan chính chính mà ngồi ở kia, hắn thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi.  
  


Đêm dần dần thâm, người trẻ tuổi sống về đêm chính thức bắt đầu, ở phòng khiêu vũ trung xuyên qua thời điểm, hắn ẩn ẩn cảm giác trong nhà tin tức tố bắt đầu hỗn tạp lên, sợ đang ở phân hoá Ngô lỗi bị không có hảo ý Omega theo dõi, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy nơi đây không nên ở lâu, liền muốn mang Ngô lỗi chạy nhanh đi.  
  


Chẳng sợ hai người đi loát xuyến, mang lúc này Ngô lỗi tới này, Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự hối hận.  
  
  
  


Đi đến Ngô lỗi bên người thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên mới phát hiện không thích hợp.  
  


Ngô lỗi bên người kịch liệt hương khí làm Lưu hạo nhiên một trận choáng váng, hắn trong nháy mắt cảm thấy là chính mình say, chính là nhìn kỹ xem trên bàn, say chính là Ngô lỗi mà không phải hắn.  
  


Ngô lỗi hai mắt vô thần, khuỷu tay chống cái bàn, chống cằm, đang ở phát ngốc.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mặt, hắn phản ứng đến có chút trì độn: “Đã trở lại.”  
  


Trước mặt chén rượu trống trơn, treo một con chanh phiến, thừa mấy cái khối băng.  
  


Đang lúc Lưu hạo nhiên muốn hỏi thời điểm, điều tửu sư đệ thượng một khác ly: “Này ly là ngài.”  
  
  
  


“Hắn, hắn uống lên mấy chén?” Lưu hạo nhiên nóng nảy, chỉ vào Ngô lỗi, hỏi điều tửu sư.  
  


“Một ly a.” Điều rượu tiểu ca ngốc.  
  


“Một ly làm hồng say? Như vậy?” Lưu hạo nhiên càng nóng nảy.  
  


“Hắn điểm trăm thêm đến.” Điều rượu tiểu ca cười, “Làm hồng là cho ngài điểm.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên tức giận đến nói không ra lời, hắn một ngụm làm trước mặt rượu, lôi kéo Ngô lỗi phải đi.  
  
  
  


Chính là Ngô lỗi hoàn toàn say, đã ghé vào trên bàn, thình lình lộ ra cổ sau ẩn ẩn đỏ lên tuyến thể.  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này hoàn toàn ngốc.  
  


Cho nên hắn hảo huynh đệ, cùng hắn sớm chiều ở chung hơn hai tháng Ngô lỗi, hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng sẽ là một cái nghịch ngợm gây sự Alpha người, chân thân thế nhưng là Omega!??  
  


Hắn trong khoảng thời gian ngắn có điểm hoảng bất quá thần tới.  
  


Bình thường dưới tình huống, Ngô lỗi còn không đến mức uống một chén rượu liền say thành như vậy, chính là vừa lúc gặp hắn đặc thù thời kỳ, lại hơn nữa hắn là Omega, một ly cương cường rượu giống như là trí huyễn tề, làm hắn dễ dàng mà say đảo.  
  


Say rượu lúc sau Ngô lỗi tin tức tố phóng thích vô pháp khống chế, tuyến thể lại không thêm che đậy mà lộ ở bên ngoài, ghế dài thượng đã có vài cái Alpha liên tiếp đầu tới ái muội ý vị ánh mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng biết quả bất địch chúng, bọn họ không thích hợp nhiều dừng lại ở chỗ này, liền chạy nhanh đem ghế trên thảm lông khóa lại Ngô lỗi trên người, bán trú nửa ôm đem hắn mang đi.  
  


“Nhiệt đã chết.” Ngô lỗi bị che đến tưởng đem thảm lông túm xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải đằng ra một bàn tay bắt lấy hắn tay, không cho hắn có đại biên độ động tác.  
  
  
  
  
  


Trở về trên xe, Ngô lỗi dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên, mê mê hoặc hoặc mà hôn mê.  
  


Cửa sổ đại sưởng, gió đêm thổi tan bên trong xe hương vị. Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không dễ chịu, Ngô lỗi dựa đến như vậy gần, gần đến Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy hắn cả người máu đều ở kêu gào, chúng nó xúi giục hắn làm hắn mất đi bình tĩnh, cắn xé hắn, làm hắn không biết làm sao.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên không có xem bên người Ngô lỗi, nhưng cũng không có buông ra hắn, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy.  
  


Vừa mới phát sinh hết thảy làm hắn cảm giác được thứ gì ở lặng lẽ thay đổi, hắn nhắm mắt lại, lại tinh tường thấy, Ngô lỗi trên cổ mặt có một cái nho nhỏ đóa hoa, là vừa rồi nở rộ, tươi đẹp ướt át, mê người trí mạng.  
  


Chỉ có hắn một người xem xét quá.  
  


Môi khô ráo, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy bên môi răng nanh xưa nay chưa từng có sắc bén, sống gần hai mươi năm, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu một hồi rõ ràng chính xác cảm nhận được làm một cái Alpha chân chính khó có thể tự ức khi tình triều.  
  


Đang lúc Lưu hạo nhiên miên man suy nghĩ hết sức, bên người người đột nhiên giật giật, nhẹ nhàng ho khan lên, phục hồi tinh thần lại Lưu hạo nhiên xoa bóp bờ vai của hắn, cúi đầu nhẹ giọng hỏi hắn làm sao vậy.  
  


Liền hỏi vài câu, Ngô lỗi mới nhắm hai mắt lắc đầu, mơ hồ mà nói một câu: “Bị trên người của ngươi hương vị sặc tới rồi.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên: “???”  
  
  
  
  
  


Nửa đêm 11 giờ. Hai người va va đập đập, rốt cuộc trở lại phòng ngủ, ở trên xe hoảng đến khó chịu lại hơn nữa vừa đến trong phòng đã bị người đại diện đoạt mệnh liên hoàn call mắng một đốn, Ngô lỗi rượu cũng tỉnh không sai biệt lắm, xoa bóp huyệt Thái Dương, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chào hỏi chuẩn bị đi tắm rửa.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn một cái, chưa nói cái gì, xoa xoa cái mũi gật gật đầu.  
  


Ngô lỗi cảm thấy không khí có chút cổ quái, nhưng là không thể nói tới là vì cái gì.  
  


Nước ấm tắm làm hắn đau đầu giảm bớt một ít, chính là lý do khó nói lại tăng nhiều, hắn nỗ lực đi xem nhẹ thân thể thượng nào đó biến hóa, nhưng ngắn ngủn mấy cái giờ trong vòng, thân thể hắn như là bị cái gì khích lệ thôi hóa, phân hoá đến rõ ràng rất nhiều.  
  


Ngô lỗi dùng sức lắc đầu, ném quay đầu thượng giọt nước, hắn nhìn trong gương chính mình, không tiếng động mà thở dài.  
  


Tắm rửa xong ra tới, Ngô lỗi phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên ở cửa sổ sát đất bên duyệt trên đài nằm, đôi tay điệp ở đầu sau, tâm sự nặng nề.  
  


“Như thế nào, ngưỡng nằm sao trời đâu?” Ngô lỗi đề ra đề cổ áo, một bộ thần thanh khí sảng bộ dáng, “Vừa mới uống nhiều quá, ngượng ngùng ha.” Hắn ngồi vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, vỗ vỗ hắn bụng.  
  


Này một phách, Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt càng phức tạp, thật sâu mà nhìn hắn.  
  


Ngô lỗi cảm thấy, không khí hảo cổ quái, hắn chột dạ mà bắt một chút nửa làm tóc, có điểm xấu hổ mà tìm đề tài: “Không tắm rửa sao?”  
  


Rốt cuộc, Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng, này một mở miệng không quan trọng, hỏi đến Ngô lỗi quả thực đỉnh đầu đều phải nổ tung,  
  


Vẫn là cái kia nằm tư thế, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm hắn nói: “Đá chồng chất, không đánh ức chế tề sao?”  
  


Ngô lỗi cả kinh một chút đứng lên, hắn cũng không biết như thế nào phản bác, chỉ phải khô cằn mà hồi một câu: “Ngươi nói cái gì đâu?”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là nhìn chằm chằm hắn, nhấp môi.  
  


Giãy giụa vài giây, Ngô lỗi vẫn là không chỗ che giấu, hắn suy sụp, lùi lại vài bước ngồi ở trên giường, chỉ phải thẳng thắn: “Ngươi đều đã biết, ta…… Ta là cái Omega.” Hắn đôi tay chống ở trên giường, ánh mắt rũ trên sàn nhà, lại tang lại sốt ruột mà nói, một đôi mắt to có chút hồng tơ máu, mày hơi hơi nhăn lại tới: “Này ta cũng không nghĩ tới, thật sự.”  
  
  
  


“Khi nào biết đến?”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ngồi dậy, ánh mắt dần dần sắc bén.  
  


“Diễn bắt đầu quay thời điểm, mấy ngày nay trời mưa, ta gáy bắt đầu đau.” Ngô lỗi sờ sờ gáy tuyến thể.  
  


“Ngươi……” Lưu hạo nhiên tức giận đến chỉ vào hắn, “Ngươi có biết hay không ta là cái đã thành niên Alpha?”  
  


“Ta biết a.” Ngô lỗi khó hiểu.  
  


“Ngươi sẽ không sợ ta sẽ xúc phạm tới ngươi?! Nếu ta mất khống chế, một cái Alpha mất khống chế, ngươi biết có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm sao? Còn cùng ta trụ một cái nhà ở?” Ảo não Lưu hạo nhiên thấp thấp rống lên một câu, tay nện ở duyệt bãi đất cao bản thượng.  
  


“Ngươi sẽ sao?” Thật lâu sau, Ngô lỗi ngơ ngác hỏi.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn lời, không biết đáp cái gì. Hắn cũng không biết chính mình vì sao sinh khí, nhưng là trong lòng đột nhiên có chút nghĩ mà sợ, nếu đêm nay hắn không phát hiện Ngô lỗi là Omega, như vậy có lẽ sẽ có người khác trước phát hiện, nếu Ngô lỗi không đánh ức chế tề, tùy ý bọn họ như vậy sớm chiều tương đối, sự tình đi hướng liền có khả năng không chịu khống chế, nếu hôm nay ở hội sở hắn tiếp điện thoại thời điểm, Ngô lỗi bị khác Alpha lôi đi…… Trong lòng chua xót nảy lên, Lưu hạo nhiên không dám tiếp tục tưởng.  
  


Trong lòng cảm xúc quay cuồng, hắn đứng lên, đi đến huyền quan xuyên giày, Ngô lỗi nhìn hắn, không nói gì.  
  


“Không thể như vậy đi xuống, ta đi cho ngươi mua ức chế tề, chờ ta.” Lưu hạo nhiên ra cửa trước nói.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên đi rồi, Ngô lỗi đi đến bên cửa sổ, nhìn hắn bóng dáng hướng phố đối diện đi đến.  
  


Hết thảy đều thẳng thắn lúc sau, Ngô lỗi ngược lại nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều, tâm tình là bằng phẳng, nhưng hô hấp có điểm dồn dập.  
  


Ở trên xe thời điểm chính là như vậy, hắn có thể thông qua tin tức tố hương vị cảm thụ Lưu hạo nhiên cảm xúc, trên xe khí vị có chút cay độc, là khô ráo gỗ mun hương, làm người cả người xao động, làm cho Ngô lỗi ngủ đến không yên ổn.  
  


Giờ này khắc này tức giận Lưu hạo nhiên lưu lại một cổ trầm hương hương vị, nồng đậm gỗ mun trầm hương hương vị làm cho cả trong nhà trở nên hơi hơi ẩm ướt, Ngô lỗi cảm thấy quanh thân không khí trở nên loãng.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên từ dược phòng đi ra, quá phố thời điểm, ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút Ngô lỗi đứng cửa sổ.  
  


Một loại kỳ dị cảm xúc bốc lên, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên biến mất ở trong tầm mắt, Ngô lỗi quay đầu bước nhanh đi hướng cửa.  
  


“Thịch thịch thịch,”

“Đá chồng chất.”

Là Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm.  
  
  
  


“Ta mua chính là thuốc chích,” Lưu hạo nhiên cởi áo thun, ném ở trên bàn, thay đại ngực.  
  


Hắn cái trán còn có một tầng tinh mịn mồ hôi, theo mùi hương cùng nhau bốc hơi lên ở trong không khí.  
  


“Dược tề sẽ làm ngươi thể lực giảm xuống, tuy rằng ngày mai nghỉ ngơi, nhưng là uống thuốc không phải kế lâu dài.”  
  


Hắn ngồi xổm Ngô lỗi bên cạnh, nhìn hắn nghiêm túc nghiên cứu bản thuyết minh bộ dáng, trong mắt nổi lên một chút bất đắc dĩ, duỗi tay xoa xoa Ngô lỗi đầu tóc, Lưu hạo nhiên nói: “Muốn ta giúp ngươi sao?”  
  


Ngô lỗi lập tức xua xua tay, lắc đầu nói: “Không cần.” Không có nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn vẻ mặt trấn định tự nhiên.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên chống chân đứng lên: “Ta đây đi tắm rửa.”  
  


Ngô lỗi trong lòng cuồng gật đầu, tâm nói ngươi lại không đi tắm rửa ta liền nhịn không được,  
  


Cái này phát ra dễ ngửi tin tức tố ma quỷ.  
  


Dược túi trang rất nhiều dược, bao gồm khẩu phục ức chế tề, ức chế dán, tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên ngoài miệng nói dược tề có tác dụng phụ, nhưng hắn vẫn là mua trở về, tựa hồ là làm tốt Ngô lỗi không muốn chích chuẩn bị.  
  


Ngô lỗi lại nhìn đến, trừ bỏ phân hoá kỳ Omega phải dùng một ít dược vật, bên trong còn có mấy hộp Alpha dùng bất đồng chủng loại khí vị chặn dược.  
  


Là Lưu hạo nhiên cấp chính mình chuẩn bị.  
  


Đối với Alpha tới nói, cưỡng bách tính khí vị chặn so dấu hiệu Omega sở trả giá phí tổn đại giới lớn hơn nữa, thân thể thượng khôi phục càng thêm thong thả, Ngô lỗi không rõ hắn vì sao đột nhiên làm như vậy, có lẽ hắn cũng minh bạch, chỉ là không xác định.  
  


Đánh châm Ngô lỗi nằm ở trên giường nhìn trần nhà.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên xoa tóc ra tới, phát hiện điều hòa chạy đến 19 độ, mạo hiểm hơi nước hắn lãnh đến một run run, mà Ngô lỗi bọc thật dày chăn nằm ở trên giường phát ngốc.  
  


“Ai, đá chồng chất đồng học, chích có đau hay không?” Qua tay treo khăn lông, Lưu hạo nhiên cười ngồi ở hắn đối diện, khóe miệng giơ lên lộ ra chiêu bài răng nanh, cánh tay dài duỗi ra đủ đến điều khiển từ xa, đem điều hòa độ ấm điều cao một chút.  
  


Sau đó hắn vặn ra một lọ nước khoáng, quay đầu đi lấy dược túi.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên phát gian bọt nước vứt ra, rơi xuống Ngô lỗi trên mặt, hắn ánh mắt rốt cuộc ngắm nhìn, ngưng thần nhìn đối diện người động tác.  
  


Người này mở ra một hộp dược, lấy ra trong đó ba viên, giống mỗi người ăn bình thường thuốc trị cảm giống nhau, không chút do dự ném tới trong miệng, sau đó liền thủy nuốt đi xuống, rõ ràng hầu kết lăn lộn.  
  


Ngô lỗi mở miệng: “Ngươi như thế nào không xem bản thuyết minh?”  
  


“A, người trưởng thành ăn cái gì dược không đều là tam phiến sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên sát sát khóe môi thủy, lúc này mới móc ra hộp bản thuyết minh xem xét.  
  


“Tam phiến, không sai.” Hắn đầu ngón tay bắn trang giấy một chút.  
  


“Không phải, có tác dụng phụ, ta đánh ức chế tề, ngươi căn bản không cần ăn cái này, ăn cái này ngươi không biết khi nào mới có thể khôi phục.”  
  


Ngô lỗi nhíu nhíu mi, trong nhà độ ấm bay lên, hắn nhấc lên chăn ngồi dậy, dược hiệu còn không có toàn đi lên, bực bội tới vẫn là nhanh như vậy.  
  


Nhìn Ngô lỗi một đầu loạn mao, Lưu hạo nhiên cười rộ lên không có đáp hắn nói, chỉ là lại một lần sờ sờ đầu của hắn: “Hỏi ngươi đâu tiểu bằng hữu, chích có đau hay không?”  
  


Đêm nay Lưu hạo nhiên mất ngủ, tuy rằng hai người đánh một phen trò chơi mới ngủ.  
  


Vì thế hắn biết, làm hắn mỗi đêm ngủ yên, căn bản không phải cái gì trò chơi.  
  
  
  


Hắn lại một lần cảm nhận được hắc ám dài lâu, bóng đêm hắc ám, hắn khứu giác cũng dần dần hắc ám.  
  


Mới đầu hắn còn có thể ngửi được nhàn nhạt nguyệt quế hương, đương hắn tưởng nỗ lực bắt lấy thời điểm, lại giống như cái gì đều nghe không đến, quanh thân chỉ bao trùm nhàn nhạt hơi nước, bên tai chỉ còn nhẹ nhàng tiếng hít thở, híp lại trong mắt chỉ nhìn đến màu bạc ánh trăng rơi xuống ở đối diện trên giường người mép tóc, lông mi, gương mặt, cuối cùng hoàn toàn đi vào khóe môi.

Hơi nước tràn ngập lại bốc hơi lên, ánh trăng dâng lên lại cởi ra, hình dáng miêu tả một lần lại một lần, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc ngủ rồi.  
  


Lén gạt đi mọi người, cứ như vậy qua dư lại một tháng, hai người lại đều không dễ chịu.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi đêm chịu mất ngủ dày vò, nhưng là vì thượng song trọng bảo hiểm, không thương tổn Ngô lỗi lại có thể bảo hộ hắn, chỉ có thể cam tâm tình nguyện đúng hạn uống thuốc, mắt thấy từ từ gầy ốm.  
  


Ngô lỗi ở ức chế tề dưới tác dụng an toàn mà hoàn thành phân hoá, kháng dược tính dần dần hiện ra, nhưng sinh lý thượng lại càng ngày càng khát cầu Alpha tin tức tố, cũng may Lưu hạo nhiên tại bên người, hơi chút giảm bớt một chút khó nhịn.  
  


Chính là rốt cuộc không phải kế lâu dài.  
  
  
  
  
  


2017 năm mùa hè, hai cái không biết tên tiểu diễn viên, hoàn thành bọn họ đệ nhất bộ tác phẩm, thế nhân toàn không biết con đường phía trước như thế nào, bọn họ cũng thế.  
  


《 xuân triều 》 điện ảnh kết thúc này một tháng, trừ bỏ hai người bộc bạch, chỉ còn một ít phối âm cùng bổ chụp màn ảnh, nhưng là đối hai người ăn ý giá trị yêu cầu lại càng ngày càng cao, tỷ như lời kịch ngữ điệu ngữ khí châm chước, câu trần thuật giờ Tý biểu tình, như thế nào hơi thở bật hơi, như thế nào đem hai cái chi triều vi diệu cảm tình sai biệt không không khoẻ biểu đạt ra tới, sở hữu này đó đều yêu cầu hai người đồng thời đồng bộ hoàn thành.  
  


Mới đầu, cơ hồ sở hữu điện ảnh chủ sang đều không tin, này hai cái căn bản không có gì kinh nghiệm tiểu diễn viên có thể làm được, càng không tin bọn họ có thể làm tốt.  
  


Chỉ có chương y bình, hắn nói, bọn họ sẽ làm thực hoàn mỹ.  
  


Tự bắt đầu quay tới nay, hai người cơ hồ mọi thời tiết mà oa ở lều nghiên cứu lời kịch cùng luyện tập phối âm, cho nhau chỉ ra đối phương biểu diễn thượng nên chú ý địa phương, làm cho thẳng lẫn nhau giọng nói ngữ điệu, giống chuẩn bị trọng đại khảo thí giống nhau mất ăn mất ngủ.  
  


Trong mắt nhìn đến bọn họ nỗ lực, chủ sang nhóm cũng không hề nghi ngờ, ngược lại thường xuyên cổ vũ bọn họ, nghe hai người ý kiến, cải tiến điện ảnh chi tiết.  
  


Hết thảy đều rơi vào cảnh đẹp.  
  


2017 năm 8 nguyệt 28 ngày, thời tiết nhiệt làm người hốt hoảng, hai người nghênh đón cuối cùng một tuồng kịch.  
  


Lều ngoại, chạng vạng.  
  


Vẫn là kia phiến hải triều, nhợt nhạt ánh trăng giắt, không sáng lắm.  
  


Chi triều tựa như trong hư không ánh trăng, hắn hướng tới, cố chấp, kiên định cùng nhu tình.  
  


Mười tám tuổi thiếu niên vì nhiệt tình yêu thương sự vật mà xa phó tha hương, vô số lần đứng ở sân khấu thượng, đối mặt nghi ngờ ánh mắt lần lượt chứng minh chính mình, dù cho quá khứ tuổi tác có vô số không miên đêm cùng khắc vào trong thân thể chua xót đau nhức.  
  


Ái đến liền tính là song song thời không, cũng giống nhau nhiệt tình.  
  


Hai mươi tuổi chi triều đã trải qua bình phàm trưởng thành, đàn violon khúc là hắn duy nhất trung thực đồng bọn, đối với hắn tới nói, chúng nó là có sinh mệnh, làm bạn hắn lớn lên mà vô pháp dứt bỏ.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên phân biệt ngồi ở chính mình cơ vị trước.  
  


Điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc, đạo diễn kêu bắt đầu, mấy cái máy móc đồng thời bắt đầu quay,  
  


Không có dư thừa động tác, máy quay phim ngắm nhìn ở diễn viên biểu tình thượng.  
  


“Ngươi là của ta đồng bọn, nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi thành tựu ta, trấn an ta, hiểu được ta, ngươi cho ta toàn bộ nhiệt tình yêu thương, thâm trầm cùng thiên phú.” Một câu hiểu rõ chỗ tạm dừng, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lại giống luyện vô số lần, hô hấp cùng tạm dừng không có một tia sai lầm.  
  


Sau đó là vài giây trầm mặc.  
  


Thủy triều thanh âm ôn nhu, chi triều ánh mắt dừng ở chính mình chân trên lưng cát sỏi.  
  


Ngay sau đó hai thanh âm lại lần nữa không hẹn mà cùng vang lên: “Ngươi chính là ta, ta chính là ngươi, chúng ta sẽ không tách ra.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm kiên định, Ngô lỗi có chút run rẩy.  
  
  
  


“Thế sự đã không đáng ta thâm ái,” Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong câu này, phát giác không đúng, quay đầu đi xem vốn nên cùng hắn cùng nhau nói ra những lời này Ngô lỗi,  
  


Chỉ thấy Ngô lỗi nhìn hắn, sắc mặt có một tia dị thường ửng hồng, thần sắc dường như khó nhịn bi thương, chỉ một chốc kia, mang theo một chút hoảng sợ mắt to lăn xuống một chuỗi nước mắt.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên ngây dại, lại vẫn là tuần hoàn trăm ngàn thứ tập luyện lúc sau bản năng, nhìn Ngô lỗi, nói ra cuối cùng một câu lời kịch,  
  


“Chỉ còn lại có một cái ngươi.”  
  
  
  


Đạo diễn kêu tạp, hoàn mỹ thu quan.  
  


Mọi người cùng nhau vì bọn họ vỗ tay, tất cả mọi người đều tưởng hai người lén vì điện ảnh thiết kế cốt truyện, song song thời không hai cái thiếu niên cuối cùng gặp nhau, rốt cuộc Ngô lỗi biểu tình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lời kịch hoàn mỹ mà xác minh điểm này. Như vậy thiết kế thế nhưng khiến cho bình dị trung mang điểm kinh hỉ, còn có một tia cốt truyện điện ảnh ý vị.  
  


Đã có thể ở tất cả mọi người đều thực kích động thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên hướng Ngô lỗi vọt qua đi,

“Đá chồng chất!”  
  


Ngô lỗi té xỉu.  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên trước tiên đem Ngô lỗi ôm vào trong ngực, lập tức phát hiện không thích hợp chỗ.  
  


Ngô lỗi làn da nóng bỏng ửng hồng, cái trán lại thấm ra một tầng mồ hôi lạnh, người đã không có ý thức, nhưng thân thể ở hơi hơi phát run.  
  
  
  


Có thể hay không là……  
  


Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên nghe không quá đến.  
  


Bất quá ở đây người không có hướng cái này phương diện suy xét, cho nên đại gia không có phát giác khác thường, chỉ cho là Ngô lỗi mệt nhọc quá độ cùng đóng phim quá mức đầu nhập, lập tức thả lỏng, thân thể chống đỡ không được mới như vậy.  
  
  
  


Lều, Ngô lỗi vẫn là không có tỉnh dậy dấu hiệu, phân phát những người khác, chương y bình thản Lưu hạo nhiên chờ bác sĩ tới.  
  


Ngồi ở Ngô lỗi bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên lòng nóng như lửa đốt, đôi tay hư nắm để ở bên môi, yên lặng nhìn trên ghế nằm Ngô lỗi,  
  


Hắn không hề phát run, nhưng sắc mặt vẫn là ửng hồng, tựa như một cái thường thấy phát sốt người bệnh giống nhau hôn mê.  
  
  
  


Nhớ tới hai ngày này không ngủ không nghỉ tập luyện, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng thập phần tự trách không có dặn dò hắn hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, nếu thật sự chỉ là bình thường sinh bệnh, như vậy nhất định là quá độ mệt nhọc tạo thành.  
  


Chương y bình nhìn đến, vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên vai trấn an nói: “Bác sĩ thực mau liền tới.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên sốt ruột, lại muốn nói cái gì, chỉ thấy chương y ngang tay tâm triều hạ, xuống phía dưới đè ép áp, hồ nước giống nhau bình tĩnh đôi mắt lẳng lặng nhìn hắn: “Ta hiểu.”  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi tỉnh lại thời điểm là nửa đêm, nhìn đến đệ nhất mạc, là Lưu hạo nhiên giống thường lui tới giống nhau sườn nằm bò ngủ, không có nằm gối đầu mà là gối tay phải. Hắn nằm so với chính mình tiểu học cao đẳng nửa người, hơi hơi khom người, là che chở tư thái.  
  


Tay trái nhẹ nhàng nắm Ngô lỗi cánh tay, khớp xương rõ ràng.  
  


Đầu giường đèn vẫn luôn khai ở nhất ám đương đợi mệnh, hắn nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên mặt giống như biến đại,  
  


Ngô lỗi tìm nguyên nhân, chỉ thấy tiêu chuẩn gian hai trương giường, không biết bị ai liều mạng lên,  
  


Thành một trương 3m×2m giường lớn.  
  


Ngô lỗi thân thể không có không khoẻ cảm, Lưu hạo nhiên liền ở chính mình bên người ngủ, trung gian không có khoảng cách.  
  


Ánh đèn ôn hòa, gió đêm nhẹ nhàng, hết thảy đều lẳng lặng, người bên cạnh hắn ăn mặc bình thường xuyên kia kiện thuần trắng áo thun, vạt áo hơi hơi cuốn lên lộ ra một đoạn sau eo tuyến, tư thế ngủ nguyên nhân bên trái vai nhô lên tới, giống một đạo sơn cốc.  
  


“Hắn nghiêng đầu sườn trên cổ mặt nhăn ra mấy cái thâm văn.”  
  


“Hắn khóe môi thoáng xuống phía dưới bãi, ngủ thời điểm thoạt nhìn luôn là không lớn cao hứng.”  
  


“Mũi hắn so với ta cao, mũi có một chút mượt mà độ cung.”  
  


“Nhắm mắt thời điểm, hắn đôi mắt không phải rủ xuống, mắt đuôi có một chút thượng chọn, như vậy thoạt nhìn giống như không có như vậy hung.”  
  


“Hắn lông mày thật sự thực nùng.”  
  


“Hắn hương vị tốt nhất nghe.”  
  


Tình tố phức tạp, Ngô lỗi nghiêng đi thân, như là thấy không rõ bên cạnh người gương mặt giống nhau, nhẹ nhàng mà tới gần.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi tới gần, thật sâu hô hấp, nắm hắn tay đột nhiên buộc chặt,  
  


Hắn kia cái cánh tay mặt trên bị trát quá châm, là trước đây đánh ức chế tề lỗ kim, lớn lớn bé bé rậm rạp cũng có gần mười cái.  
  


Ngô lỗi hơi hơi ăn đau, đảo thu một hơi.  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên trong mộng còn ở cùng bác sĩ nói chuyện, cùng hắn tưởng giống nhau, bác sĩ nói Ngô lỗi vừa mới hoàn thành phân hoá không lâu, nửa chu trước lần đầu tiên động dục kỳ đã đến. Bác sĩ nói nguyên bản vừa phải sử dụng ức chế tề là có trợ giúp, nhưng là hắn dùng dược quá thường xuyên, không chỉ có chích còn ở uống thuốc, trong cơ thể bắt đầu sinh ra kháng dược tính, hôm nay kháng dược phản ứng là một lần bùng nổ, nếu không đình chỉ dùng dược, thân thể sẽ sinh ra càng mãnh liệt bài dị.  
  


Nhưng Ngô lỗi trộm uống thuốc, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không cảm kích.  
  


“Đối với tiểu Ngô loại này cường hình Omega tới nói, tốt nhất ức chế tề không phải uống thuốc, mà là tìm được có thể trấn an hắn cường đại Alpha. Hắn thể chất không giống Omega, lúc này còn hảo, nhưng là nếu tái ngộ đến loại tình huống này, tái hảo thân thể tố chất cũng khiêng không được, ngươi cũng thấy rồi.” Bác sĩ lời nói ở trong mộng vang lên một lần lại một lần, “Hơn nữa hắn một đoạn thời gian trong vòng tốt nhất không dùng lại ức chế tề.”  
  


“Kia, kia hắn yêu cầu cái dạng gì, Alpha?” Ngữ mang chua xót, hắn kỳ thật sợ hãi nghe được không muốn nghe được đáp án, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là hỏi bác sĩ.  
  


Thu thập hảo chữa bệnh dụng cụ, bác sĩ nâng lên tay, ngón trỏ hướng tới Lưu hạo nhiên điểm điểm: “Liền ngươi như vậy.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên mở mắt ra thời điểm, nhìn thấy hình ảnh là Ngô lỗi dựa vào chính mình ngực rất gần, híp mắt hơi thở hút khí.  
  


Cánh tay hắn còn ở chính mình trong tay, Lưu hạo nhiên thoáng nắm chặt,  
  


Ngô lỗi tạm dừng, nhìn đến trước mặt ngực hơi hơi phập phồng, Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo ý cười, thanh âm có một ít ách:  
  


“Thích sao?”  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi ngơ ngẩn, tim đập như sấm, lại cũng không nhúc nhích,  
  


Hắn vẫn là bị phát hiện.  
  


Không có được đến hồi phục, Lưu hạo nhiên đổi cái tư thế, nằm thẳng qua đi, lại nhắm hai mắt lại.  
  


Thật lâu sau trầm mặc tràn ngập.  
  


Đợi một hồi, xấu hổ Ngô lỗi muốn trộm xoay người, lại phát hiện cánh tay còn bị nắm, sau đó nghe được bên người người lại lần nữa mở miệng,  
  


Như nước giống nhau thanh âm lại lần nữa bao phủ hắn,  
  


“Muốn bảo hộ ngươi, nhưng không hy vọng ngươi trộm uống thuốc, mỗi lần đều chạy tới tắm rửa, bởi vì không dám nhìn ngươi chích, còn có trên người của ngươi lỗ kim.”  
  


Hắn ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Ngô lỗi cánh tay.  
  


“Tưởng vẫn luôn nhìn ngươi, không hy vọng ngươi cùng người khác trụ cùng nhau, cho nên cam nguyện cái gì cũng nghe không đến cái gì cũng nếm không ra, tưởng cùng ngươi cùng nhau diễn kịch đối lời kịch.”  
  


“Nghe không đến ngươi hương vị, buổi tối ngủ không được, nhưng là ta một chút cũng không lo âu, bởi vì ngoài cửa sổ đèn đường cùng ánh trăng đem ngươi chiếu rành mạch.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp môi cười cười,  
  


“Bác sĩ nói, ta cùng ngươi thích hợp, ta sẽ không xúc phạm tới ngươi,”  
  


Hít sâu một hơi, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc mở mắt ra, bên trái khóe mắt, có rất nhỏ rất nhỏ nước mắt tích chảy xuống tới, “Đá chồng chất, ngươi cảm thấy đâu?”  
  


Ngô lỗi kinh ngạc, rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu xem hắn đôi mắt,  
  


“Ta……” Hắn há mồm, lại cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, nhất thời nghẹn lời hạ hắn nghiêng người chống khuỷu tay ngồi dậy, Lưu hạo nhiên tay trượt xuống, dừng ở trên giường.  
  


Ngô lỗi cảm giác trong phòng trầm hương hương vị bắt đầu nùng liệt, có chút ẩm ướt, hắn giống như choáng váng, đã chịu mê hoặc giống nhau, hắn thò người ra đi lau Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là nhấp môi nhìn hắn, như đêm tối giống nhau đen nhánh đồng tử gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hắn.  
  


Ngón tay rốt cuộc đụng tới Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, Ngô lỗi lau làm vệt nước, sau đó hắn nhẹ nhàng cúi người, rất gần rất gần mà đi hô hấp, đôi mắt buông xuống ở thiếu niên khóe môi.  
  


“”Ta nào có ngươi nói như vậy nhược, ta rất cường tráng, cũng không sợ đau.” Ngô lỗi bàn tay bao trùm thượng Lưu hạo nhiên khuôn mặt, ngón tay cái vuốt ve hắn khóe môi, Ngô lỗi nỉ non.  
  


“Nhưng là rất thích ngươi hương vị,” Ngô lỗi đôi mắt bịt kín một tầng sương mù,  
  


“Cũng thích ngươi cho ta mua thuốc, dùng thảm lông cái ta, mang ta đi nhảy Disco, ái nhìn ngươi nhíu mày, niệm lời kịch, nghiêng người nằm. Cảm ơn ngươi chiếu cố ta, ta cũng nguyện ý chiếu cố ngươi.”  
  


“Ngươi vẫn luôn hấp dẫn ta.”  
  
  
  


Nói xong này đó, Ngô lỗi phủng Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, nhắm mắt lại, hướng về môi cẩn thận hôn lên đi,  
  


Một giọt nước mắt rơi vào Lưu hạo nhiên vành tai.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên cũng vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng chế trụ bờ vai của hắn cùng cổ, hơi hơi ngẩng đầu lên.  
  


Gỗ mun cùng nguyệt quế quấn quanh, “Ngô lỗi môi là mềm,” Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, “Hắn lông mi rất dài, hôn môi tình hình lúc ấy run nhè nhẹ.”  
  
  
  


Cánh môi cọ xát gian, hắn giống như nghe thấy được một ít hương khí, trong cơ thể xao động bất an máu lại bắt đầu kêu gào, hắn một bên hôn môi, một bên vuốt ve Ngô lỗi sống lưng, trong lòng ngực thân thể tuổi trẻ mà giàu có sức dãn, tinh thần phấn chấn bồng bột, dường như không có gì có thể làm hắn đau đớn,  
  


Trừ bỏ một chỗ.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên tay sờ soạng tới rồi Ngô lỗi sau cổ,  
  


Nơi đó có một cái mềm mại nhô lên, Lưu hạo nhiên vô ý thức mà dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng ấn.  
  


Cảm nhận được tuyến thể bị chạm đến, Ngô lỗi động tác chậm rãi dừng lại, môi tách ra, hắn đôi tay chống ở Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai đứng dậy.  
  


Hắn thở hổn hển, bên môi lượng lượng, đầu lưỡi liếm liếm khóe miệng.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đi theo khởi động nửa người.  
  


Trước mặt Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt không hề là trong trẻo nhan sắc, hắn đôi mắt hơi hơi nheo lại tới, nhìn Ngô lỗi ánh mắt mang theo xâm lược tính cùng tình dục, hắn cái miệng nhỏ thở hổn hển, răng nanh ẩn ẩn lộ ra tới một cái đầu nhọn.  
  


Hắn trên mặt nhiễm hồng triều, Ngô lỗi tưởng chính mình cũng nhất định là như thế này.  
  
  
  


“Đá chồng chất, ta hảo muốn cắn ngươi.”  
  


Hơi chút cúi đầu, dùng ngón tay cái vuốt ve một chút môi, sau đó nâng lên mắt thấy Ngô lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên ôn nhu rõ ràng mà nói.  
  
  
  


Nghe được lời này, còn đỏ mặt Ngô lỗi che lại chính mình sau cổ, nhanh chóng nhảy xuống giường, tránh thoát này dụ hoặc công kích.  
  


“Không, không được, ta muốn đi tắm rửa.”  
  


Nhìn hắn hoảng loạn bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên bật cười, vừa mới thần thái lại không thấy, hắn xoa xoa cái mũi, cố ý đậu hắn:  
  


“Ai, ta chờ ngươi a, ngươi nói muốn chiếu cố ta.”  
  
  
  


Nếu không phải bởi vì khứu giác không quá nhanh nhạy, kỳ thật hắn cũng áp không được chính mình bản năng.  
  


Ngô lỗi đi tắm rửa thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên gối vừa mới Ngô lỗi ngủ quá gối đầu, rốt cuộc an ổn mà tiến vào mộng đẹp.  
  
  
  


2017 năm 10 đầu tháng.  
  


《 xuân triều 》 được đến cơ hội, ở Bắc Kinh cử hành đạo diễn bên trong thí ánh.  
  


Tự 2010 năm khởi, điện ảnh cuốn vào nhập phát triển trời đông giá rét, hảo đạo diễn muốn chân chính đánh ra hảo tác phẩm, lại ngộ không đến chân chính tốt diễn viên, nghệ thuật trường cao đẳng khổ tâm bồi dưỡng tuổi trẻ nghệ sĩ càng nguyện ý đặt chân giới thời trang, xướng nhảy vòng, ý đồ lấy một pháo vận đỏ phương thức nhắc tới phần tử trí thức danh độ. Làm cho điện ảnh phát triển một lần lạc hậu, đại đa số ưu tú diễn viên lại sôi nổi đi vào trung niên, khống chế không được sở hữu nhân vật, trên thị trường lưu hành đại đa số là chuyện nhà luân lý kịch.  
  


Chương y bình ở trong ngành có nhất định kêu gọi lực, hơn nữa bộ điện ảnh này là hai cái tuổi trẻ diễn viên diễn viên chính, ôm khai quật nhân tài tâm thái, thí ánh sẽ đến rất nhiều nổi danh đạo diễn.  
  


Chiếu phim không khí tuyệt hảo, chính như hắn sở liệu, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi kỹ thuật diễn được đến các vị đạo diễn nhất trí khen ngợi, sự thật chứng minh, cũng đủ ưu tú vốn ít tân loại hình điện ảnh cũng là có thể đạt được tán thành.  
  


Giống như là vàng tổng hội sáng lên.  
  


Mà điện ảnh cử hành thí ánh thời điểm, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở du lịch, dùng chính mình đệ nhất bút thù lao đóng phim.  
  


Thân thể đã khôi phục Ngô lỗi thể lực không chút nào kém hơn Lưu hạo nhiên, giống sở hữu mê chơi nam hài tử giống nhau, bọn họ đi bò cao ngất tuyết sơn, rất nhỏ cao nguyên phản ứng làm hai cái 1 mét 8 đại nam hài ngồi ở độ cao so với mặt biển 4680 mễ cao đám mây, dựa vào đối phương mồm to hút dưỡng khí.  
  


Bọn họ đi leo núi mệt đến chân phát run, xuống dưới thời điểm, Ngô lỗi trên lưng, trên đùi bị bảo hộ mang thít chặt ra vài đạo vệt đỏ, trên đùi còn cọ phá mấy chỗ, đau lòng Lưu hạo nhiên cau mày nói không bao giờ đi dẫn hắn làm loại này nguy hiểm vận động, Ngô lỗi xoa xoa hắn mặt nói không quan hệ.  
  


Bọn họ ở cao cao khe núi nhảy cực, cho nhau ôm từ cầu nhảy thượng rơi xuống thời điểm, ở giữa không trung Ngô lỗi hưng phấn đến mở ra đôi tay kêu to, kêu: “Oa ha ha ha quá mãnh!” Lưu hạo nhiên một bên bị Ngô lỗi động tác dọa đến biến hình, một bên ôm chặt hắn vui vẻ mà lớn tiếng cười, cả người bị khe núi thủy bắn ướt đẫm.  
  


Toàn bộ mùa thu nhật tử tốt đẹp, lúc ấy hai người còn không phải cái gì minh tinh, có thể tùy ý mà du đãng, bọn họ trời nắng thời điểm ở bên ngoài du ngoạn, chạng vạng đi hoàng hôn bên hồ chụp ảnh, đơn người chiếu hai người chiếu phong cảnh chiếu nhiều đến ở máy tính tồn mãn một cái bàn, ngày mưa liền ở trong phòng cho nhau dựa sát vào nhau chơi game xem điện ảnh, mưa đã tạnh thời điểm đi ăn địa phương mỹ thực.  
  


Đương hết thảy yên tĩnh thời điểm, hai người ở trên giường hôn môi triền miên.  
  


Tuổi trẻ thân thể giao điệp, mồ hôi cùng nước bọt đan chéo, thở dốc cùng tình dục cùng múa, trầm hương cùng hổ phách hương quấn quýt si mê. Lưu hạo nhiên vô số lần xoa người yêu sau cổ, ban đêm trên giường Ngô lỗi không hề là dưới ánh mặt trời cái kia mạnh mẽ thiếu niên, đương thân thể hắn bị hôn môi đến hơi hơi ăn đau nhẹ lẩm bẩm ra tiếng khi, đương hắn dưới thân bị khoang miệng bao vây, leo lên đỉnh núi màu mắt mê mang khó nhịn nước mắt khi, đương hắn ở bị tin tức tố ảnh hưởng mà mất đi lực lượng tùy ý bài bố khi, hắn chính là dụ hoặc bản thân.  
  


Vô số lần sờ đến kia chỗ mềm mại, Lưu hạo nhiên đều chỉ là cúi đầu hôn hôn hắn sườn cổ, sau đó ngầm đồng ý Ngô lỗi lấy mặt khác phương thức tới trợ giúp chính mình.  
  


Đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô lỗi không hề giống bắt đầu như vậy kháng cự bị chạm đến tuyến thể, hắn biết chính mình thân thể nơi nào đó một ngày nào đó sẽ bị vũ khí sắc bén đâm thủng, mà chấp hành cái này động tác sẽ là hàng đêm ôm chặt hắn mới có thể ngủ yên người.  
  


Người này hắn cường đại cẩn thận, thông minh dũng cảm, hắn nhất ôn nhu.  
  


Bọn họ đều đang đợi.  
  
  
  


Trở lại Bắc Kinh thời điểm đã là mười tháng mạt, không khí biến lạnh, lá cây bắt đầu kim hoàng, thực mau liền bắt đầu mùa đông.  
  


Có điện ảnh thí ánh sẽ trợ giúp, hai người người đại diện trong tay đều độn một đống lớn vở cùng thông cáo.  
  


Ngô lỗi chọn một bộ chính mình thích điện ảnh cùng một cái tổng nghệ, Lưu hạo nhiên lựa chọn một bộ cổ trang phim truyền hình, nhưng này ý nghĩa bọn họ gặp phải nửa năm chia lìa, tuy rằng đại bộ phận lấy cảnh quay chụp đều ở quốc nội, nhưng nề hà đóng quân mà không giống nhau.  
  


Tiến tổ thời gian định vội vàng, hai người ở Bắc Kinh tân thuê phòng ở, chỉ là vội vàng đóng gói dọn đi vào, còn không có tới kịp thu thập.  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên bay đi Tây Tạng thời điểm, Ngô lỗi đi đưa hắn. Một đường không có nói nhiều ít lời nói, hắn bắt lấy Ngô lỗi tay, trầm mặc nhìn ngoài cửa sổ.  
  


Rốt cuộc làm tốt giá trị cơ gửi vận chuyển thủ tục, an kiểm khẩu chỗ.  
  


Ngô lỗi nhìn trước mặt so với chính mình cao một chút nam nhân, trước mặt hiện lên lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hiện tại bất đồng, một chuyến du lịch xuống dưới, hắn đen một ít, góc cạnh lại sắc bén một chút, mặt sườn trẻ con phì biến mất không thấy. Luôn là thật sâu nhìn chăm chú chính mình ánh mắt càng thâm thúy, như là có chính mình lãnh địa cùng mục tiêu ưng, hiện giờ hắn liền phải giương cánh bay cao.  
  


Cùng hắn ở bên nhau thời gian, Ngô lỗi bởi vì hắn mà cảm thấy sung sướng.  
  


Thói quen tính mà, Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp nhấp môi, mỗi lần hắn hạ xuống thời điểm bối đều có điểm cong, hôm nay cũng là như thế, hắn nhìn Ngô lỗi ánh mắt làm người nhịn không được đi ôm.  
  


Không biết nói cái gì, Ngô lỗi duỗi tay ôm lấy hắn, cằm để ở bờ vai của hắn, chờ đợi hắn mở miệng.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên hồi ôm lấy hắn, giống thường lui tới giống nhau cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng thân thân Ngô lỗi sườn cổ, chỉ nói một câu: “Chiếu cố hảo tự mình, đá chồng chất.”  
  


Không có nói chờ ta trở lại, không có nói phải cho ta gọi điện thoại phát tin tức, không có nói ái ngươi thích ngươi, không có nói luyến tiếc.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ hắn phía sau lưng, buông ra tay quay đầu đi rồi.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi lấy điện ảnh vở là nam phụ cho vai chính phân, ở Bắc Kinh trận đầu tuyết chính thức đã đến phía trước, hắn chụp xong rồi chính mình bộ phận.  
  


Bởi vì phía trước cùng Lưu hạo nhiên như hình với bóng kia đoạn thời gian, bọn họ rất nhiều thứ lấy các loại phương thức trao đổi tin tức tố, bị trấn an quá rất nhiều thứ Ngô lỗi, thân thể cùng tinh thần vẫn luôn ở vào tốt nhất trạng thái, cho nên hắn nhập diễn thực mau, học tập năng lực cũng đang không ngừng tăng lên, có thể nói là chạy bộ về phía trước.  
  


Bộ điện ảnh này đạo diễn là trung niên nữ tính, nàng hiển nhiên thực vừa lòng Ngô lỗi biểu hiện, không chỉ có ở phim trường liên tục khích lệ hắn, còn đáp ứng Ngô lỗi người đại diện sẽ cung cấp càng nhiều tài nguyên, nàng nói, giới giải trí chính là yêu cầu như vậy người trẻ tuổi.  
  


Đóng máy ngày đó, đạo diễn cùng hắn cùng nhau tự chụp còn phát đến bằng hữu vòng, xứng văn viết: “Tương lai nhưng kỳ, thiếu niên cố lên.”  
  


Ảnh chụp Ngô lỗi cười, giống hài tử giống nhau mắt to lộ ra hân hoan, mắt đuôi nhiễm uống qua rượu hơi say, rất mỏng môi trên nhếch lên, cong thành trăng non giống nhau độ cung, bạch bạch hàm răng lộ ra tới, cằm có một chút màu xanh lá hồ tra.  
  
  
  


Hơi muộn thời điểm, Ngô lỗi cũng đã phát này bức ảnh ở bằng hữu vòng, xứng một câu: Đóng máy vui sướng.  
  


Mới vừa chụp xong cưỡi ngựa diễn Lưu hạo nhiên rơi cả người đau nhức, nương mỏng manh tín hiệu, hắn xoát di động nhìn đến này bức ảnh, đợi hồi lâu mới thêm tái ra tới,  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên đem ảnh chụp phóng đại, nhìn chằm chằm hắn mắt đuôi nhìn đã lâu, đầu ngón tay bồi hồi một lần lại một lần, cuối cùng vẫn là không có điểm hồng kia viên nho nhỏ tâm.  
  


Tây Tạng thiên rốt cuộc tối sầm đi xuống, lều ngoại săn phong từng trận, trong nhà độ ấm vẫn là có chút thấp, có một chút bị đông lạnh hồng ngón tay nắm di động, Lưu hạo nhiên cái cái kia cũ thảm lông ngủ rồi.  
  
  
  


2017 năm 12 nguyệt 24 ngày, đông chí qua hai ngày.  
  


Ngô lỗi đóng máy, vội vàng sớm phi cơ chuyến trở lại Thượng Hải, buổi tối cùng cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ ăn nửa năm nhiều tới nay lần đầu tiên bữa cơm đoàn viên.  
  


Trên bàn cơm, mụ mụ nhìn rõ ràng gầy ốm Ngô lỗi, nước mắt liên châu xuyến mà rơi xuống, tỷ tỷ nói còn muốn xin nghỉ đi Bắc Kinh chiếu cố Ngô lỗi một đoạn thời gian.  
  


Ngô lỗi vội vàng cự tuyệt, nói chính mình đã có thể chiếu cố chính mình, kêu các nàng không cần lo lắng.  
  


Nói lên bị chiếu cố, hắn cùng người trong nhà nói cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian sự tình,  
  


“Hắn so với ta lớn hơn hai tuổi, chúng ta có giống nhau yêu thích, là hắn vẫn luôn chiếu cố ta, chúng ta ở bên nhau thực vui vẻ, còn chơi rất nhiều địa phương. “  
  


“Bộ dáng gì nam sinh a, làm mụ mụ nhìn xem. “  
  


Ngô lỗi mụ mụ muốn nhìn xem đứa con trai này trong miệng bạn trai.  
  


Click mở album, Ngô lỗi lại đột nhiên phát hiện di động căn bản không có tồn Lưu hạo nhiên ảnh chụp, nguyên lai chụp những cái đó đều từ đơn phản đạo nhập tới rồi Bắc Kinh bên kia trong máy tính.  
  


Vì thế hắn lại click mở Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat, muốn đi bằng hữu vòng tìm một chút hình ảnh, nhưng bắn ra khung chat khi hắn hơi hơi ngẩn ra một cái chớp mắt, bọn họ mới nhất nói chuyện phiếm còn dừng lại ở tháng 11 phân.  
  


Là Ngô lỗi phát ân, mặt sau gương mặt tươi cười vẫn là vẫn như cũ cười hì hì bộ dáng.  
  


Quả nhiên, người này bằng hữu vòng chỉ có thuần một sắc phong cảnh chiếu, bất quá đã hơn một tháng không có động thái.  
  
  
  


Sưu tầm ảnh chụp không có kết quả, Ngô lỗi có chút xấu hổ về phía mụ mụ cười cười, nói lần sau chụp cho nàng xem, mụ mụ sờ sờ đầu của hắn: “Ngươi chỉ cần vui vui vẻ vẻ liền hảo, có thời gian cùng nhau ăn cơm.”  
  
  
  


Ban đêm, nằm ở trên giường, Ngô lỗi lật xem hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lịch sử trò chuyện.  
  


Trừ bỏ Lưu hạo nhiên vừa mới tiến tàng khi tín hiệu tốt thời điểm thông qua vài lần video, sau lại hơn một tháng, bọn họ liên lạc giảm bớt, chỉ có vài lần cũng chỉ là ít ỏi số ngữ.  
  


Hai người công tác đều vội. Ngày đó buổi sáng, Lưu hạo nhiên phát lại đây một tấm hình, đóng phim trung Ngô lỗi không có kịp thời hồi phục, mãi cho đến buổi chiều kết thúc công việc, hắn mới có thời gian mở ra di động, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên phát tới tin tức.  
  
  
  


“Đá chồng chất, ta ở Yarlung Tsangpo đại khe sâu chụp, đây là đỉnh Namcha Barwa.”  
  


Hình ảnh thượng, một mảnh liên miên tuyết sơn, nguy nga lại nghiêm túc, ở xanh thẳm dưới bầu trời lẳng lặng sừng sững, ánh mặt trời tưới xuống vì ngân bạch phô thượng một tầng thánh khiết.  
  


“Giống chúng ta bò cái kia tuyết sơn / gương mặt tươi cười /” cách gần 6 tiếng đồng hồ, Ngô lỗi hồi phục.  
  


Buổi tối mau 7 giờ, Lưu hạo nhiên bên kia lại lần nữa phát tới tin tức,  
  


“Thời tiết lạnh, muốn nhiều xuyên.”  
  


Ngày đó Ngô lỗi đi theo đạo diễn đi tham gia tiệc rượu, về đến nhà khi đã say khướt, cường chống rửa mặt xong, ghé vào trên giường khi mới nhìn đến tin tức, đầu có chút đau Ngô lỗi nhìn đến này tin tức, mày thoáng giãn ra,  
  


Hắn trở mình,  
  


“Ân / gương mặt tươi cười /” gửi đi thời gian là 23: 43,  
  


“Ngươi cũng shi”  
  


Là tự còn không có đánh xong, Ngô lỗi đã mệt đến ngủ rồi.  
  


Hắn không có nhìn đến màn hình tả phía trên thực mau xuất hiện, đối phương đang ở đưa vào trung,  
  


Lặp đi lặp lại vài lần, lại cái gì cũng không phát lại đây.  
  
  
  


Rời khỏi nói chuyện phiếm giao diện, Ngô lỗi lại nghĩ đến đưa Lưu hạo nhiên lúc đi lời hắn nói,  
  


Hắn không có kêu Ngô lỗi cho hắn bất luận cái gì hứa hẹn cùng bảo đảm, chỉ kêu hắn hảo hảo chiếu cố chính mình, ôn nhu nói toái ở bên tai, Ngô lỗi thế mới biết người này hắn khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn.  
  
  
  


Bởi vì bản thân là Omega, đối với trên người tồn lưu Alpha tin tức tố hương vị luôn là thực mẫn cảm, Ngô lỗi có thể bảo trì cao cường độ công tác không chút nào chậm trễ, đại bộ phận quy công với trong thân thể đã từng thuộc về Lưu hạo nhiên tin tức tố.  
  


Hai tháng tới nay, hắn thường xuyên cảm giác quanh thân bị nhàn nhạt gỗ mun trầm hương hương vị quay chung quanh, cái này làm cho hắn ở bực bội khi lại có thể bảo trì trạng thái ổn định, say rượu khi bị người đến gần lại không hoảng không loạn mà cự tuyệt, giống như Lưu hạo nhiên liền tại bên người.  
  


Hắn cũng không có phát ra tưởng niệm chỉ tự phiến ngữ, lại luôn là mơ thấy cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau thời gian.  
  


Có đôi khi hắn sẽ hồi Bắc Kinh tân gia, mở ra Lưu hạo nhiên bao vây, một lần ra cửa liền mang lên một cái dính Lưu hạo nhiên hương vị tiểu đồ vật.  
  


Lần này hồi Thượng Hải, Ngô lỗi tưởng lấy thượng cái kia thảm lông ở trên phi cơ ôm một cái, lại như thế nào cũng tìm không thấy.  
  


Khoảng cách quay chụp tổng nghệ còn có hơn mười ngày, trong lúc này Ngô lỗi là nghỉ ngơi trạng thái, hắn hướng người đại diện cùng tân trợ lý thông tri một tiếng, định rồi một trương ngày mai 6: 45 Thượng Hải phi Tây Tạng vé máy bay.  
  


Đứng dậy thu thập một chút hành lý, 10 giờ nhiều, Ngô lỗi rửa mặt xong liền nằm xuống tiến vào giấc ngủ.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ở cái thật dày chăn còn phiếm ướt lãnh Thượng Hải, Ngô lỗi không thành tưởng bị nhiệt tỉnh.  
  


Sáng sớm bốn điểm vừa qua khỏi.  
  


Tỉnh lại hắn mới phát hiện không đúng, quần ngủ thượng một mảnh ẩm ướt dính nhớp, lại không chỉ là mồ hôi, đối với chính mình thân thể trạng huống lại rõ ràng bất quá Ngô lỗi ý thức được, động dục kỳ lại tới nữa.  
  


Khoảng cách lần trước, đã qua đi bốn tháng.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hắn thở hổn hển, giống thiếu thủy cá, cả người khô nóng khó nhịn, giống ở luyện ngục giãy giụa quay cuồng, hắn đứng dậy đi đơn giản vọt cái lạnh, đỉnh đầu tưới hạ nước ấm lại giống nóng bỏng dung nham, bọt nước đánh vào làn da thượng xúc cảm làm hắn run nhè nhẹ, làn da chi gian cọ xát khiến cho hắn phía sau liên tiếp không ngừng mà trào ra chất lỏng, tẩy cũng rửa không sạch.  
  


Vô pháp, hắn run rẩy, quay đầu đem khống ôn bắt tay vặn hướng về phía bên kia, phác đầu cái mặt nước lạnh rốt cuộc khó khăn lắm rút đi trong cơ thể tình triều.  
  
  
  


Một đốn lăn lộn, cấp còn đang ngủ người nhà để lại tờ giấy cũng đã phát tin tức, Ngô lỗi đại não còn vù vù, đi sân bay trên đường ở tiệm thuốc mua một châm ức chế tề, vẫn cứ hơi hơi run run ngón tay không nghe sai sử, cả người hãn ròng ròng, châm đâm vào làn da sinh đau, lại trượt, rất nhiều lần đều trát không đến mạch máu, cuối cùng chịu đựng đau hắn cắn răng thứ hướng khuỷu tay mạch máu, rốt cuộc đem ức chế tề đẩy mạnh đi.  
  


Hắn ngửa đầu há mồm thở dốc, không biết tiếp theo thủy triều khi nên như thế nào, trước mắt hiện lên đóng máy kia tràng diễn, hắn té xỉu trước nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên mặt.  
  
  
  


Ức chế tề dưới tác dụng, ở bay đi Tây Tạng trên phi cơ, Ngô lỗi cái Lưu hạo nhiên áo lông vũ ngủ rồi.  
  


Ở trên phi cơ miễn cưỡng ăn một chút mặt, hắn đứt quãng mà ngủ.  
  


Buổi chiều 2: 40, phi cơ đáp xuống ở cống dát quốc tế sân bay.  
  
  
  


Trung chuyển kinh đình thời điểm, Ngô lỗi cấp Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý gọi điện thoại, hỏi quay chụp địa chỉ, lý do là bởi vì gần nhất thời tiết chuyển lãnh, phải cho Lưu hạo nhiên bưu đi một ít hậu quần áo.  
  


Trợ lý biết Ngô lỗi tồn tại, nhìn xem gió lạnh công chính đóng phim Lưu hạo nhiên, cũng không có nghĩ nhiều, đem địa chỉ kỹ càng tỉ mỉ mà chia Ngô lỗi.  
  
  
  


Ngồi ở đi hướng quay chụp căn cứ trên xe, Ngô lỗi nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, kéo tát không trung giống như so địa phương khác gần một chút, thái dương rất thấp mà treo, ánh sáng sáng ngời lại khô ráo, chiếu vào trên da thịt, có cơ hồ cảm thụ không đến đau đớn.  
  


Liên miên sơn một tòa một tòa, có chút là xanh ngắt, có chút bao trùm tuyết trắng.  
  


Căn cứ ở độ cao so với mặt biển hơi cao địa phương, hắn bắt đầu có chút choáng váng, đó là đã từng ở tuyết sơn thân trên sẽ tới cao nguyên phản ứng, khi đó hắn dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên, hai người mồm to hút liền huề dưỡng khí vại dưỡng khí. Trải qua một buổi sáng lăn lộn, rốt cuộc cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đi tới cùng tòa thành thị, thể xác và tinh thần mỏi mệt Ngô lỗi cúi đầu, vùi vào áo lông vũ thật sâu hô hấp, giống như đó chính là hắn dưỡng khí.  
  


Buổi chiều bốn điểm, hắn rốt cuộc tới rồi quay chụp sơn chân núi, nhưng xe không cho tiến, hắn đi bộ lên núi, sơn gian một mảnh hoang vu, ngẫu nhiên trải qua một con sóc con, mắt nhỏ quay tròn liếc hắn một cái, lại nhảy tới trên cây. Có địa phương còn có một ít tuyết đọng, hắn thường thường mà trượt, còn có chút lãnh.  
  


Nếu không phải có hướng dẫn, Ngô lỗi khẳng định sẽ không như vậy chắc chắn mà đi xuống đi, cũng may kéo tát thiên ám đến vãn, có một cái tinh tế xi măng đường nhỏ, về phía trước hướng về phía trước kéo dài, trên bản đồ lộ không phải rất dài, nhưng là độ cao so với mặt biển đang không ngừng lên cao, cao nguyên phản ứng cũng không dễ chịu, hắn đi rồi mấy cái giờ, yêu cầu thường thường dừng lại nghỉ một lát.  
  


Mắt thấy ánh trăng bị che khuất, nhiệt độ không khí sậu hàng, trên bầu trời phiêu hạ tiểu tuyết hoa, phong có chút cấp.  
  


Ở ban đêm sắp đã đến thời điểm, đầu váng mắt hoa Ngô lỗi thấy được trát ở sườn núi màu trắng màn.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sườn núi nào đó nơi lấy cảnh, đạo diễn nhìn tuyết thế càng lúc càng lớn, nghĩ thầm lều ngoại diễn hôm nay là xác định vững chắc chụp không được, vì thế cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói: “Hạo nhiên, hôm nay ngươi sớm một chút kết thúc công việc, tuyết hạ đến quá lớn nói mấy ngày nay đóng phim đều đình dừng lại, ngươi đã đến rồi lúc sau còn chưa thế nào nghỉ ngơi, mấy ngày nay liền cho ngươi nghỉ.”  
  


Trước mặt thiếu niên ăn mặc diễn trung vai chính màu đen trường thân miên vải bố thường phục, rời rạc khoác một kiện trợ lý mới vừa cho hắn lấy tới quân màu xanh lục áo khoác, tóc giả thượng lạc tuyết còn không có hoàn toàn hòa tan, khuôn mặt cùng khóe mắt bị đông lạnh đến đỏ bừng, thở ra tới nhiệt khí hơi hơi trở nên trắng.  
  


Hắn đôi tay hợp nhau đặt ở trước ngực, giống mỗi ngày giống nhau, hướng ở đây nhân viên công tác cúc một cung, cao giọng nói: “Tốt, cảm ơn vương đạo, đại gia vất vả.”  
  


Tá xong trang, mới vừa thay áo lông, trợ lý liền chạy tới nói với hắn, Ngô lỗi tới.

Ở hắn màn chờ hắn.  
  


Đương Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng mà đón phong tuyết chạy về hắn ngủ đơn người màn khi, đẩy cửa thấy Ngô lỗi một tay phủng canh gừng, ngồi ở điện ấm khí bên cạnh, đôi mắt nhìn chăm chú vào trên tủ đầu giường vật phẩm.  
  


Kia mặt trên có Lưu hạo nhiên di động, còn có một hộp dùng hết một nửa hương dây.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi vừa mới đến thời điểm, cũng không có trực tiếp tìm Lưu hạo nhiên ở nơi nào, gần như đạt tới thân thể cực hạn hắn cùng nhân viên công tác mượn điểm Oxy, tĩnh tọa bình phục một chút cao nguyên phản ứng, chỉ chốc lát lều nhân viên công tác nhận được kết thúc công việc thông tri, cấp Ngô lỗi chỉ Lưu hạo nhiên nơi màn, nói là hẳn là thực mau liền sẽ trở về.  
  


Hắn ở màn cửa gặp phải Lưu hạo nhiên tân trợ lý, chào hỏi, vạn phần kinh ngạc trợ lý nói đi kêu Lưu hạo nhiên.  
  


Ngô lỗi tiến trướng chờ hắn, tàng mà bạch màn không phải rất lớn, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên ít nhất là vai chính, cho nên thiết bị cung ứng đến còn tính đầy đủ hết, lều có một cái giản dị buồng vệ sinh, không tính rất lớn bồn tắm, bên cạnh có 24 giờ thiêu nước ấm khí, mép giường có có thể điều tiết độ ấm điện ấm áp nho nhỏ trí vật quầy, đại khái hơn hai mươi mét vuông không gian.  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên di động không có mang, điện thoại tiến vào khi, Ngô lỗi tưởng chính mình di động vang lên, phát hiện thanh nguyên không ở trên người mình, Ngô lỗi quay đầu khắp nơi tìm nửa ngày mới nhìn đến đầu giường di động, hắn đi qua đi khi điện thoại đã cắt đứt, màn hình lượng ở khóa bình thượng, có cuộc gọi nhỡ nhắc nhở.  
  


Ngô lỗi ngồi ở trên giường nhìn màn hình, định trụ bất động,  
  


Không phải bởi vì cuộc gọi nhỡ, mà là hắn nhìn đến khóa bình hình ảnh.  
  


Đó là một trương Ngô lỗi ở tuyết sơn thượng ảnh chụp, hắn đứng ở cầu thang thượng, sau lưng là trắng như tuyết tuyết trắng cùng đại đóa vân, hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, hướng lạc hậu hai bước Lưu hạo nhiên vươn tay.  
  


Màn hình ám đi xuống, Ngô lỗi lại ấn lượng.  
  
  
  


“Đá chồng chất?”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên chạy trốn quá cấp, cao nguyên dưỡng khí không đủ, hắn dựa vào môn mồm to thở dốc, thanh âm run rẩy.  
  


Nghe được đã lâu không thấy thanh âm, Ngô lỗi quay đầu, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên trên người tuyết cùng hơi mỏng áo lông, bởi vì thiếu Oxy mà hơi hơi phát tím môi sắc cùng gầy gầy mặt.  
  


Trong lòng thành lũy một chốc kia sụp đổ, hắn hồng con mắt mở ra đôi tay, đối với Lưu hạo nhiên nói: “Ngươi đã trở lại, ta rất nhớ ngươi.”  
  


Chậm rãi đi qua đi, Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên Ngô lỗi mặt, thành kính ánh mắt thật cẩn thận, hắn hôn hôn Ngô lỗi cái trán, môi băng băng lương lương, cái trán cũng là.  
  


Sau đó hắn ngửi được nùng liệt nguyệt quế hương, cùng hắn trong trí nhớ giống nhau, lại so trong trí nhớ nùng liệt mấy chục lần.  
  


Ngô lỗi ngửa đầu, cắn bờ môi của hắn.  
  


Tình triều là không đỉnh, nháy mắt lệnh người mất đi ý thức.  
  


Cánh môi tương tiếp, nước bọt trung hỗn hợp tin tức tố cấp tốc mà ở trong máu lưu động quay cuồng, tình nhân hôn không hề mềm nhẹ, mang theo thô bạo cùng khát cầu, Lưu hạo nhiên răng nanh va chạm ở Ngô lỗi khóe môi, khoang miệng trung tràn ra một tia huyết tinh, Ngô lỗi mang theo trừng phạt ý vị, cắn ngược lại trở về.  
  


Động dục kỳ Omega mùi máu tươi kích phát rồi Lưu hạo nhiên bản năng.  
  


Mãnh liệt Alpha tin tức tố nhanh chóng đánh bại Ngô lỗi, hắn cả người mềm xốp, thuận theo mà ngửa đầu, bị bắt bị hấp thu phổi trung còn sót lại không khí, đầu lưỡi bị dây dưa chặt chẽ không bỏ.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên áp thân lại đây, đem Ngô lỗi đè ở trên giường, tay trái lót hắn cái ót thật sâu hôn môi, tay phải đi cởi bỏ Ngô lỗi quần áo.  
  


Hắn trên người sở bị đụng vào chỗ, toàn bộ bốc cháy lên ngọn lửa, dưới thân nhanh chóng thấm ướt, Ngô lỗi cởi quần của mình, đặng tiến trong chăn, sau đó hắn ngón tay vẫn cứ run rẩy, đi thoát thân thượng nhân quần.  
  
  
  


Màn nội độ ấm đằng lên cao, Ngô lỗi áo sơmi bị kéo ra xoa thành một đoàn, Lưu hạo nhiên tinh tế hôn hắn, từ cằm, hầu kết, xương quai xanh, ngực đến hạ bụng, giống con báo giống nhau băn khoăn chính mình lãnh địa, lưu lại một lại một cái dấu vết.  
  


Nhưng hắn càng sâu tình thong thả, càng kêu Ngô lỗi cảm thấy ngượng ngùng khó nhịn, lại vô lực phản kháng, chỉ có thể treo khóe mắt ngửa đầu nhìn chằm chằm màn đỉnh bồng, nơi đó giống như có một ít lệnh người hoa mắt say mê hoa văn, lại giống như cái gì cũng không có, hắn xem không rõ.  
  


Hắn hư ôm Lưu hạo nhiên đầu, đầu ngón tay cắm vào tóc đen, phát ra tế không thể nghe thấy kêu rên,  
  


Tiếng thở dốc hết đợt này đến đợt khác, thú cùng thú chi gian đấu tranh, tình dục như vậy nùng liệt.  
  


Giống con cá bị cuốn tiến lãng, Ngô lỗi cảm thấy chính mình cả người đã ướt đẫm, hắn tay vô ý thức mà sờ đến Lưu hạo nhiên dưới thân, đi theo bản năng chậm rãi động tác.  
  


Cảm nhận được vuốt ve, Lưu hạo nhiên khấu ở Ngô lỗi eo bối tay đột nhiên dùng sức đem hắn hơi hơi nâng lên, một cái tay khác xuống phía dưới thăm, sờ đến rãnh mông một mảnh dính nhớp, hắn phát kính nhéo một chút kia khối thịt, thật mạnh mút một chút Ngô lỗi sườn cổ, đem hắn phiên lại đây.  
  


Trong tầm mắt nóc nhà đột nhiên biến mất, đám mây bị gió thổi khởi phiên cái té ngã, vẫn là bạch bạch mềm mại mà ở không trung lắc lư, Ngô lỗi cung đứng dậy, nhưng hắn lại phiêu không đi, bởi vì có người nắm hắn.  
  


Trên người hết thảy địa phương đều đã trở nên mềm xốp dễ mở ra, Lưu hạo nhiên ở sau lưng ôm hắn, lại chậm chạp không có động tác, vẫn là chỉ hôn hắn vành tai cùng cổ sau, một lần lại một lần, có ngạnh kén bàn tay phúc ở trên thân thể hắn, qua lại vuốt ve.  
  


Da thịt chi gian cọ xát làm Ngô lỗi thân thể trở nên hồng lên, hắn cảm thấy hảo ngứa nóng quá, vì thế nghiêng đầu, ửng đỏ mắt đuôi giống hoa hồng, mang theo thần sắc nghi hoặc đi xem phía sau người.  
  


“Nhưng…… Có thể” hắn run rẩy thúc giục, thân mình cung khởi độ cung lại tăng lớn, giống một con nhảy ra mặt nước màu đỏ cẩm lý.  
  


Phía sau Alpha động tác một đốn, nặng nề cười một tiếng, sau đó mang theo áp bách lực lượng cúi xuống thân tới, hắn tới gần Ngô lỗi gáy tuyến thể, phun ra một ngụm nhiệt khí, cơ hồ đem kia chỗ chước phá, hắn âm sắc ám ách, mang theo trấn an,  
  


“Đá chồng chất, đừng sợ.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt ám trầm, răng nanh hơi hơi lộ, hắn ấn Ngô lỗi bụng nhỏ, ở phía sau chậm rãi động thân, đâm đi vào.  
  


Cá bị nóng bỏng lưỡi dao sắc bén mổ ra, có một cái chớp mắt đau đớn, Ngô lỗi bị một chút lấp đầy, dục vọng vô biên phóng thích, hắn thấy tuyết ngừng ánh trăng bò ra tới, mùa đông qua đi lục mầm mạo đầu nhọn, trên bờ cát một trận thật lớn sóng biển cuốn lại đây, hắn cuộn lên mũi chân, phát ra bị ướt nhẹp kinh hô.  
  


Hắn bị lãng cuốn đi, một lần lại một lần không ngừng nghỉ mà bị vứt khởi, thật lớn sóng biển không có cuối, không biết mệt mỏi từng cái đem hắn cắn nuốt, hắn không kịp thở dốc lại rơi xuống trong biển, chợt cao chợt thấp khoái cảm làm hắn sa vào.  
  


Không biết qua bao lâu, quanh thân nhiệt bị sóng biển rửa sạch sạch sẽ.  
  


Tầm mắt có thể thấy được trong phạm vi, rốt cuộc hắn thấy được bờ biển, chính là sóng biển bá đạo mà đem hắn ôm lấy, không cho hắn đi lên, phiêu phiêu phù phù gian, hắn vô pháp hô hấp, nhưng hắn quanh thân không có gì sự vật, chỉ có thể ôm lấy trước mặt trầm hương hương vị hơi ướt sống lưng, hướng tới đầu vai một ngụm cắn đi lên.  
  


Cùng thời gian, hắn sau cổ tuyến thể bị răng nanh thật mạnh đâm thủng, máu chảy ra, tùy theo mà đến một cổ nhiệt lưu cũng rót vào hắn thân thể, hắn bị bỏng cháy đến cả người phát run.  
  


Rửa sạch qua đi, đêm khuya vừa qua khỏi 12 giờ, thời gian đi vào 12 nguyệt 26 ngày.  
  


Giống mùa hè cùng nhau ngủ khi tư thế, Lưu hạo nhiên ở sau người ôm hắn, môi bao trùm ở hắn sau cổ miệng vết thương thượng, động tình mà nói: “Đá chồng chất, sinh nhật vui sướng.”  
  


Bởi vì không có an toàn thi thố, sợ ở trong cơ thể thành kết, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ cho hắn làm lâm thời dấu hiệu.  
  


Động dục kỳ Omega bị thích xứng Alpha trấn an qua đi, giống đầu thoả mãn thú, nặng nề nhắm lại mắt.  
  
  
  


Tuyết hạ một suốt đêm, tích lên đổ ở cửa, màn môn đẩy ra thật sự gian nan.  
  


Sáng sớm tuyết địa không nhiễm một hạt bụi, thiên vẫn là âm trầm, Lưu hạo nhiên tinh thần thực hảo, hít sâu một ngụm mới mẻ không khí, quan trọng trướng môn, hắn quấn chặt áo lông vũ, dẫm lên tuyết hướng đoàn phim nhà ăn đi qua đi.  
  


Nhà ăn cung ứng còn tính phong phú, hắn mang về hai chén thịt nạc cháo, hai cái xíu mại, một ly sữa dê cùng một khối nho nhỏ bánh kem, đi ngang qua cùng đoàn phim người nhìn đến trêu ghẹo hắn, nói hắn hôm nay tinh thần thoạt nhìn thực hảo, một người còn có thể ăn hai người phân.  
  


Hắn sờ sờ cái mũi, nói bạn trai tới thăm ban, đồng sự ánh mắt lộ ra ai oán hâm mộ.  
  
  
  


Trở về thời điểm, Ngô lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên mang về tới lãnh không khí liêu tỉnh, hắn chống thân thể, nhìn trước mặt màu đen áo lông vũ nam nhân đem mép giường bàn nhỏ dọn đến giữa phòng, mang lên hai chỉ tiểu băng ghế, một con còn đắp lên vải nỉ lông lót.  
  


Đem bữa sáng dọn xong, Lưu hạo nhiên xoa xoa chính mình tay, đem áo lông vũ cởi đặt ở một bên, bò lên trên giường, nâng lên còn ở ngốc lăng Ngô lỗi mặt, ba mà hôn một cái.  
  


Ngô lỗi lúc này mới khôi phục tri giác, thân thể hắn lực lượng không hề phù phiếm, nhưng là sau cổ vẫn là có điểm đau, sờ sờ cổ, hắn có chút buồn bã.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn thần sắc, sờ sờ đầu của hắn, dò hỏi hắn làm sao vậy,  
  


Ngô lỗi nâng lên nắm tay, đánh một chút Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai, nói một câu: “Vì cái gì ngươi không phải Omega, ta cũng cắn ngươi một ngụm.”  
  


Thật thật tại tại tiếp được một quyền Lưu hạo nhiên “Tê” một tiếng, kéo xuống áo lông sườn lãnh, vừa mới bị đánh địa phương ấn một cái rõ ràng dấu răng, Lưu hạo nhiên nâng nâng vai bàng, “Ngươi cắn a, ngươi xem.”  
  


Ngô lỗi trừng hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên lộ ra răng nanh, cười nâng lên hắn tay rơi xuống một hôn, chỉ chỉ bên kia đầu vai nói,  
  


“Ngoan, lần sau cắn bên này.”  
  
  
  


Ở Tây Tạng, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau quá xong rồi chính mình 18 tuổi sinh nhật.  
  
  
  


Tàng nam cao điểm, hai người ở vô ngần thảo nguyên cùng uốn lượn không dứt núi non con sông trước, lần lượt cảm thụ thiên địa to lớn cùng sinh mệnh nhỏ bé.  
  


“Người là muối bỏ biển, phải không?”  
  


Trông về phía xa Yarlung Tsangpo giang, con sông chảy xiết, ẩn ẩn chụp ngạn thanh quanh quẩn, Ngô lỗi hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp nhấp môi, không nói gì, chỉ ngưng thần nhìn trong thiên địa.  
  
  
  


Nhân sinh luôn là ly biệt nhiều, hai người mặt ngoài đảo cũng chậm rãi tiếp thu, đặc biệt là Lưu hạo nhiên, ban ngày giống như người không có việc gì cười tủm tỉm.  
  


Nhưng là ly biệt đêm trước, Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên giường giống điên rồi giống nhau mà phóng thích tin tức tố, lần lượt mà cắn ở Ngô lỗi sau trên cổ, răng nanh cơ hồ đem tuyến thể đâm thủng đem hắn hoàn toàn dấu hiệu.  
  


Ngô lỗi bị lăn lộn đến suyễn bất quá tới khí, cao nguyên phản ứng làm hắn muốn ngất xỉu đi,  
  


Cuối cùng ở bồn tắm thời điểm, không biết mệt mỏi Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên Ngô lỗi sau eo, lại tưởng cắm vào đi, cả người vô lực Ngô lỗi dùng tới cuối cùng một chút sức lực, đầu gối đỉnh khai Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, ngửa đầu dựa vào bồn tắm trên vách chậm rãi chảy xuống, thanh âm nghẹn ngào: “Từ bỏ, sắp chết.”  
  


Ngô lỗi đi ngày đó thời tiết thực hảo, quay chụp căn cứ tuyết chậm rãi hòa tan, trước khi đi, Ngô lỗi đem mang đến áo lông vũ để lại cho Lưu hạo nhiên, chính hắn khăn quàng cổ cùng bao tay cũng bị Lưu hạo nhiên mạnh mẽ khấu lưu, thay một bộ Lưu hạo nhiên dùng quá, quen thuộc hương vị đem hắn bao vây.  
  


Sân bay an kiểm đội ngũ trước, lại một lần phân biệt.  
  


Tương đồng tư thế ôm, Ngô lỗi lúc này không hề chờ Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng, giành trước nói đến,  
  


“Hảo hảo đóng phim, mỗi ngày kết thúc công việc sau phải về ta tin tức, nhiều cho ta phát phong cảnh chiếu, tự chụp cũng đúng…… Không cần bị thương.”  
  


Hắn buông ra ôm ấp, hơi hơi giương mắt nhìn trước mặt so với hắn kỷ trà cao centimet người, quả nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên bối lại hơi hơi cung lên, che dấu không được không tha,  
  


Ngô lỗi học theo mà nâng lên trước mặt người mặt, giống ngày thường bị hôn môi như vậy, hôn hôn Lưu hạo nhiên cái trán, cuối cùng nói: “Ta chiếu cố hảo tự mình, chờ ngươi trở về.”  
  
  
  


Hắn xoay người đi xếp hàng thời điểm, quay đầu xem Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là đứng ở nơi đó, Ngô lỗi giống nhớ tới cái gì giống nhau, đem điện thoại giơ lên chụp một trương ảnh chụp.  
  


Lúc này Ngô lỗi phía sau bài thượng một người khác, hắn nhìn xem Lưu hạo nhiên lại nhìn xem Ngô lỗi, đối này hôn môi cái trán lưu luyến chia tay cảm thấy tò mò: “Ai, huynh đệ, ngươi bạn trai?”  
  


Ngô lỗi có điểm kinh ngạc, vẫn là gật gật đầu, “Đúng vậy”  
  


“Hai Alpha ở bên nhau không đánh nhau sao?” Tò mò bảo bảo người qua đường lại mở miệng hỏi.  
  


Ngô lỗi nghe được lời này, nhìn người qua đường một giây, sau đó hắn nhanh chóng phản ứng lại đây, giống Lưu hạo nhiên bình thường như vậy, gợi lên một bên khóe môi, lộ ra không tồn tại răng nanh, thần bí lại dư vị vô cùng mà nói: “Như vậy mới kích thích.”  
  


Nói xong, soái khí lại chột dạ mà đề ra đề sau cổ cổ áo, lại vây thượng khăn quàng cổ.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cùng người yêu tách ra sau, hai người từng người quá chú tâm đầu nhập chính mình công tác trung, thời tiết như lưu, đảo mắt đi vào nông lịch tân niên.  
  


Làm tiết mục mừng năm mới phim nhựa, 《 xuân triều 》 rốt cuộc thuận lợi phê duyệt xuống dưới, ở các đại viện tuyến tràn đầy mà bài thượng phiến.  
  


Đoàn phim không có đã làm nhiều tuyên truyền, hai vị diễn viên chính cũng bởi vì đương kỳ nguyên nhân không có xuất hiện ở lần đầu sẽ, nhưng người khẩu vị tổng muốn đổi một đổi, hai cái thiếu niên diễn viên suy diễn tân loại hình điện ảnh, bản thân cũng đủ bắt người tròng mắt hấp dẫn nhiệt độ, hơn nữa lần đầu lúc sau khen ngợi như nước, người xem ngày càng tăng nhiều.  
  


Danh tiếng thượng thừa, 《 xuân triều 》 nhảy trở thành Tết Âm Lịch sản phẩm trong nước điện ảnh phòng bán vé tiền tam giáp chi nhất, ổn cư đệ tam danh, còn ẩn ẩn có đuổi kịp và vượt qua đệ nhị danh chi thế.  
  


Cùng lúc đó, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng lấy “Đại tân sinh trung hình tượng cùng kỹ thuật diễn cùng tồn tại tiểu sinh” hình tượng ở điện ảnh vòng lửa lớn, hai người không chỉ có bắt đầu chịu truy tinh nhất tộc truy phủng, ở người qua đường trung mắt duyên cũng không tồi.  
  
  
  


Thấy vậy tình thế, Ngô lỗi đang ở gameshow 《 toàn viên khiêu chiến 》 cũng rèn sắt khi còn nóng, tăng ca thêm giờ đem mới vừa thu đệ nhất kỳ cắt nối biên tập gia công, đuổi ở tết Nguyên Tiêu đêm đó ở truyền hình cùng võng bá ngôi cao thượng thả ra.  
  


Ở thường trú khách quý trung, Ngô lỗi là tuổi trẻ nhất, đồng thời cũng bổn hẳn là nhất khuyết thiếu tổng nghệ kinh nghiệm, nhưng hết thảy bái Tây Tạng hành trình ban tặng, thu khi Ngô lỗi thả lỏng tâm tình cùng tốt đẹp tinh thần trạng thái khiến cho tiết mục tổng nghệ cảm mười phần, hiệu quả phi thường hảo, bá ra lúc sau Ngô lỗi lấy chính mình cơ trí biểu hiện cùng cao cường thể năng, có lực tương tác tính cách lại nhanh chóng vòng một đợt fan trung thành.  
  
  
  


“Ngô lỗi làm ta Alpha, mau tới dấu hiệu ta!”  
  


“Đá chồng chất ta có thể gả cho ngươi sao!”  
  


“Cơ trí thỏ thỏ lỗi quá đáng yêu, ta siêu yêu hắn răng cửa, anh anh anh ～”  
  


“Ta mẹ hiện tại mỗi ngày phủng di động xem Ngô lỗi, khen hắn cơ linh thông minh, ta hảo dấm a, 555”  
  


“Lão ba nói tìm bạn trai liền phải tìm Ngô lỗi như vậy ^_^”  
  


Nhìn đến này đó bình luận chụp hình khi, Ngô lỗi mới vừa rời giường, chính nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ bồi mụ mụ ăn hạt mè bánh trôi.  
  


Gần nhất càng ngày càng da trợ lý đại ca không biết ở nơi nào phiên đến này đó, một cổ não chia Ngô lỗi, Ngô lỗi xem sau cứ theo lẽ thường trở về một cái yên lặng bò đi biểu tình, sau đó qua tay cấp Lưu hạo nhiên chụp một cái trắng trẻo mập mạp bánh trôi ảnh chụp, cũng xứng với một câu: “Ngươi đóng phim vất vả, ta thế ngươi ăn.”  
  


Bên kia hồi phục thực mau, là một cái hỗn loạn tiếng gió giọng nói, âm sắc trong trẻo mang theo ý cười:  
  


“Ngày hôm qua đã quên nói, tết Nguyên Tiêu vui sướng, đá chồng chất.”  
  
  
  


Cùng Ngô lỗi cầu thang trạng bay lên nhiệt độ bất đồng, so sánh với dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên bên này lại là một chút động tĩnh cũng không có.  
  


Hắn hết thảy xã giao tài khoản, bất luận tư nhân vẫn là công khai, đều không có bởi vì điện ảnh lửa lớn mà đổi mới cái gì, Weibo mới nhất một cái vẫn là tiểu trợ lý giúp hắn phát bốn chữ: “Hôm nay tiến tổ”,  
  


Thời gian dừng lại ở hắn tiến tổ quay chụp phim truyền hình ngày đó.  
  


Toàn bộ quay chụp trong lúc Lưu hạo nhiên đều không có rời đi quá Tây Tạng, đương Tết Âm Lịch thời điểm người nhà muốn đi thăm ban khi, hắn sợ ba ba mụ mụ thân thể không thích ứng cao nguyên hoàn cảnh, vội vàng khuyên xuống dưới, cũng hứa hẹn quay chụp xong liền nhất định lập tức về nhà, nhìn nhi tử giống như bị phong tuyết gầy mặt, cha mẹ phản ứng đều là giống nhau, trong mắt có vô tận đau lòng lại không thể nề hà, chỉ có thể một lần lại một lần dặn dò.  
  


Ngô lỗi nghe Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện này thời điểm, cảm nhận được hắn tâm tình trung mang theo tự trách, vì thế trấn an hắn kêu hắn không cần lo lắng, an tâm công tác, cũng nói chính mình có cơ hội đi thăm bọn họ.  
  
  
  


Quá xong tết Nguyên Tiêu chính là cơ hội này, Ngô lỗi cùng ba ba mụ mụ thương lượng một chút, quyết định tháng giêng mười sáu chiều hôm nay đi Lưu hạo nhiên trong nhà vấn an nhị lão, lúc trước hắn có cái này ý tưởng cũng là vì mụ mụ nói mấy câu.  
  


Đối với hai người tương tự công tác tính chất, Ngô lỗi mụ mụ có chính mình suy tính.  
  


Mỗ vãn cơm nước xong, Ngô lỗi ngồi ở trên sô pha bị lão mẹ cưỡng bách ăn trái cây,  
  


“Đá chồng chất, các ngươi tưởng không nghĩ tới về sau làm sao bây giờ? “Mụ mụ giống như vô tình mở ra đề tài, chính ra bên ngoài chọn thanh long Ngô lỗi nghe được, ngẩng đầu buồn cười mà nhìn mụ mụ liếc mắt một cái,  
  


“Có ý tứ gì, ai cùng ai a? “  
  


“Không được ra bên ngoài chọn, ngươi ba ba thật vất vả thiết. “Mụ mụ đem mâm đựng trái cây cái nắp thượng lấy ra tới thanh long thịt lại đảo hồi Ngô lỗi bưng mâm đựng trái cây, tiếp tục nói: “Ta là nói ngươi cùng nhiên nhiên chức nghiệp, luôn là cùng người nhà tách ra. “  
  


Ngô lỗi vẫn là không quá nghe hiểu, căng da đầu ăn xong mấy khối thanh long, “Ta này không nghỉ liền đã trở lại sao.”  
  


“Ngươi hiện tại có thể trở về bồi bồi mụ mụ, về sau công tác nhiều, nhìn thấy cơ hội đã có thể thiếu, “Mụ mụ thở dài, “Bất quá ta cũng rất thấy đủ, ngươi còn có thể thường xuyên nghỉ ngơi, nhiên nhiên kia hài tử mới là thật vất vả, nửa năm đều không thể về nhà, người trong nhà khẳng định thực vướng bận, còn tuổi nhỏ chính mình ở bên ngoài. “  
  


Ngô lỗi ôm mụ mụ bả vai, nói: “Mụ mụ, lộ đều là chính mình tuyển, hắn nếu tuyển an tâm đóng phim, kia người nhà của hắn cũng đều sẽ duy trì hắn, tựa như ta biết, tuy rằng ngươi cùng ta ba luyến tiếc ta ở bên ngoài bôn ba, nhưng là các ngươi đều muốn cho ta theo đuổi ta muốn. “  
  


Mụ mụ nhìn hắn một cái, nửa ngày không nói chuyện, lại từ cái bàn phía dưới biến ra một khác bàn trái cây đưa cho Ngô lỗi, đột nhiên thình lình toát ra một câu: “Nếu là có cái tiểu tôn tử hoặc là tiểu cháu gái liền tốt hơn nhiều rồi. “  
  


Ngô lỗi lược hạ mâm đựng trái cây, hỏng mất kêu to: “Mẹ, ta mới mười tám tuổi a! “  
  


Bỗng nhiên nhớ tới chính mình còn không có cùng mụ mụ thẳng thắn chính mình là Omega sự thật, sợ mụ mụ hỏi nhiều, hắn chạy nhanh trốn về phòng,  
  


Phía sau mụ mụ sớm đã nhìn thấu hết thảy, lại sâu kín bồi thêm một câu: “Vậy ngươi gần nhất có thời gian, đi thăm nhiên nhiên cha mẹ đi. “  
  


Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Sáu nguyên dụ viên  
Bầu trời ngôi sao, cùng trần thế hạnh phúc.  
Triển khai toàn văn  
125 nhiệt độ 8 điều bình luận  
Thập gia gia tententen(o゜▽゜)o☆: Tốt 👌  
Sáu nguyên dụ viên: Ở viết, trong chốc lát phát nga  
Thập gia gia tententen(o゜▽゜)o☆: Không đã ghiền +10086  
Sáu nguyên dụ viên: Chờ ta nga!  
Cắn cp sử ta vui vẻ: Thái thái vất vả, viết hảo bổng nga! Chờ mong kế tiếp!


	2. 14-24

Hạo lỗi / một sừng thú /14-24 chưa xong còn tiếp  
【 hợp tập 2, 15k+】

2 nguyệt 3 ngày, tháng giêng mười sáu chạng vạng.  
  


Kỳ nghỉ sắp kết thúc, phải về Bắc Kinh công tác, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên thông báo một tiếng, quyết định trước bay đến Hà Nam vấn an một chút cha mẹ hắn.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên trong nhà rất lớn, nhưng là có điểm trống trải, ở nhà chỉ có mụ mụ một người, ba ba vừa qua khỏi xong Tết Âm Lịch liền đi công tác, còn hảo có một con chó Shiba bồi mụ mụ giải buồn.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên mụ mụ lớn lên thực tinh xảo, bảo dưỡng thật sự không tồi, dáng người thon dài, đôi mắt xinh đẹp, có thần thái sáng láng quang, chóp mũi mượt mà mũi cao thẳng, nhìn ra được tới Lưu hạo nhiên cao nhan giá trị một bộ phận chính là di truyền mụ mụ.  
  


Không biết như thế nào, chó Shiba vốn dĩ trước kia gặp người đều thực hung, nhưng Ngô lỗi bước vào gia môn thời điểm, nó đảo qua thái độ bình thường, phe phẩy cái đuôi ở hắn bên chân xoay vòng vòng.  
  


“Sài sài thực thích ngươi a.” Lưu hạo nhiên mụ mụ một bên nhặt rau, một bên cùng cái bàn đối diện Ngô lỗi tán gẫu.  
  


“Nó, nó kêu sài sài a?” Ngô lỗi có chút khẩn trương không biết nói cái gì, hắn cúi đầu bế lên sài sài,  
  


Mụ mụ cười đến ưu nhã, nói: “Ân, giống không giống cuồn cuộn?”  
  


Hắn có trong nháy mắt ngơ ngẩn, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không phản ứng lại đây mụ mụ trong miệng cuồn cuộn là ai, đoan trang trong lòng ngực cẩu cẩu, hắn phát hiện lớn lên có điểm giống người nào đó, sau đó nhớ tới người nào đó tên thật kỳ thật là Lưu nguyên.  
  


Không nín được, hắn xì bật cười, xoa xoa cẩu cẩu mặt, nói: “Thật giống.”  
  


Sài sài hai cái móng vuốt nhỏ nhào vào hắn trước ngực, chân dài vừa giẫm ngửi ngửi Ngô lỗi cổ, ngửi được có chủ nhân quen thuộc hương vị, ở trong ngực củng củng, híp mắt ngủ rồi.  
  
  
  


Cơm chiều thời điểm.  
  


Nguyên mẹ tay nghề thực hảo, làm một bàn đồ ăn, đều là Ngô lỗi thích ăn, mụ mụ nghe Lưu hạo nhiên nói Ngô lỗi thích ăn khoai lang hoàn, cố ý tạc một đại bàn, ở nhà gặp lão ba tay nghề trường kỳ độc hại Ngô lỗi ăn một quyển thỏa mãn, liên tục nói ngọt lời nói, nguyên mẹ cười đến không khép miệng được.  
  


Hai người lời nói không nhiều lắm, nhưng không khí còn tính thực hòa hợp, tựa như mẫu thân cùng nhi tử cùng nhau ăn cơm giống nhau tự nhiên bình thường,  
  


“Đá chồng chất, các ngươi diễn cái kia điện ảnh ta cùng cuồn cuộn ba đi nhìn, diễn thật không sai.” Nguyên mẹ từ ái mà nhìn Ngô lỗi,  
  


“Cảm ơn ngài khích lệ.” Ngô lỗi cười tủm tỉm mà trả lời,  
  


“Kia…… Cuồn cuộn hai ngươi từ khi đó liền cặp với nhau, đúng không?”  
  


Thiên a, như thế nào sở hữu mụ mụ đều ái thình lình mà dọa người? Ngô lỗi bị khoai lang hoàn nghẹn lại, chạy nhanh uống một ngụm canh, hắn cũng không biết Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cùng trong nhà nói hai người quan hệ, hắn nguyên bản chỉ làm lấy đồng sự thân phận tới thăm Lưu hạo nhiên cha mẹ tâm lý xây dựng.  
  


Hắn đỡ trán, sắc mặt xấu hổ, “Ách…… Cái này, như thế nào cùng ngài nói đi……”  
  


Nguyên mẹ cười xem hắn liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục nói: “Không có việc gì, cuồn cuộn đều cùng chúng ta nói, kỳ thật a di đã sớm ngóng trông ngươi tới đâu.”  
  


Ngô lỗi không biết nên như thế nào đáp, chỉ có thể cúi đầu tiếp tục ăn, chạy ra trong nhà thân mụ, này còn có cái mụ mụ chờ, hắn thật sự một chút cũng không thể so ở gió lạnh trung đóng phim Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng.  
  


Chính cái gọi là nhân sinh như diễn, diễn như nhân sinh,  
  


“Ngoan đá chồng chất, a di đâu, có cái vấn đề muốn hỏi một chút ngươi.” Ăn không sai biệt lắm, nguyên mẹ chống cằm, đôi mắt nhìn Ngô lỗi thời điểm làm hắn cảm giác giống ở bị Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt nhìn chăm chú, không thể nào tránh né.  
  


Ngô lỗi thầm nghĩ không tốt, vẫn là ngoan ngoãn gật đầu,  
  


“Cuồn cuộn hắn là Alpha, vậy ngươi có phải hay không Omega?”  
  


A di ngươi hiểu không khỏi cũng quá nhiều đi, Ngô lỗi xấu hổ, hắn theo bản năng mà vỗ hướng cổ sau, nơi đó còn có nhợt nhạt dấu vết, là người nào đó cắn lâm thời dấu hiệu, không có biến mất.  
  


Ngượng ngùng trực tiếp thừa nhận, Ngô lỗi chỉ có thể thử thăm dò nói,  
  


“Hắn cùng ngài nói hắn là Alpha, không cùng ngài nói ta là o…… Omega?”  
  


Nguyên mẹ có điểm kinh ngạc, nhướng mày, “Hắn cái gì cũng chưa cùng ta nói nha.”  
  


“Kia ngài như thế nào biết hắn là Alpha?”  
  


“Cái nào đương mụ mụ sẽ không hiểu biết chính mình hài tử đâu?”  
  
  
  


Nghe thế câu, Ngô lỗi bên tai lại vang lên mụ mụ ngày đó không đâu vào đâu nói:  
  


“Nếu là có cái tiểu tôn tử hoặc là tiểu cháu gái liền tốt hơn nhiều rồi…… Tiểu cháu gái liền tốt hơn nhiều rồi…… Liền tốt hơn nhiều rồi…… Khá hơn nhiều……”  
  


Ngô lỗi mắt đầy sao xẹt, quả thực tưởng hồn xuyên sài sài, nhưng sài sài đang ở hắn trong lòng ngực vui sướng mà liếm mao.  
  
  
  


Đêm đó Ngô lỗi ở tại Lưu hạo nhiên phòng.  
  


Phòng nội vẫn duy trì đại nam hài phong cách, dán chủ nhân thích poster, tiểu học đến quá giấy khen, từ nhỏ đến lớn chụp ảnh chụp, kệ sách thượng bày biện chính là một ít trinh thám phá án thư tịch cùng thể dục tạp chí.  
  


Bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên không thường trở về, phòng trong gỗ mun trầm hương hương vị đạm đến cơ hồ nghe không thấy, nhưng là ở lâm thời dấu hiệu dưới tác dụng, Ngô lỗi vẫn là mẫn cảm mà bắt giữ tới rồi.  
  


Sinh lý phản ứng bí mật mang theo chân tình thật cảm, làm hắn tưởng niệm ở Tây Tạng Lưu hạo nhiên.  
  
  
  


Hắn đắp chăn cấp Lưu hạo nhiên phát tin tức: “Đoán xem ta hôm nay ở đâu ngủ?”  
  


Bên kia thực mau phát tới một cái giọng nói, Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ điệu thượng kiều mang theo sung sướng,  
  


“Để cho ta tới đoán xem, ân…… Hẳn là ta tẩm điện.”  
  


Ngô lỗi trở về một cái nằm trên mặt đất lăn lộn trợn trắng mắt biểu tình, “Là ngươi ổ chó còn kém không nhiều lắm.”  
  


“Oa liền oa đi, ta người không chỉ có ngủ ta oa, còn cái ta chăn, xuyên ta áo ngủ.”  
  
  
  


Ngô: “Còn bá chiếm mụ mụ ngươi cùng nhau ăn cơm đâu.”  
  


Lưu: “Ngươi cũng có thể kêu mụ mụ a, chúng ta đá chồng chất nguyện ý sao?”  
  


Ngô: “Ai, ta mẹ giống như biết ta là Omega, ta cảm giác nàng ở giục sinh, này quá mãnh ta chịu không nổi.”  
  


Lưu: “???”  
  


Ngô: “……”  
  


Lưu: “Vậy ngươi thích nam hài vẫn là nữ hài?”  
  


Ngô: “???”  
  
  
  


Ban ngày nghĩ gì, ban đêm mơ thấy cái đó.  
  


Hắn mơ thấy một cái mềm như bông tiểu hài tử ở hắn trong chăn chui ra tới, hắc hắc đôi mắt cực kỳ giống Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn vừa định nói đứa nhỏ này thật đáng yêu, duỗi tay đi ôm thời điểm phát hiện tiểu bảo bảo đã bò tới rồi hắn trên người, một bên bò một bên chảy nước miếng, trong miệng còn lẩm bẩm: “Ba ba, ba ba, ôm một cái.”  
  


Ngô lỗi kinh hãi, muốn nỗ lực xác nhận tiểu bảo bảo không phải ở kêu chính mình,  
  


Cúi đầu vừa thấy, tiểu bảo bảo mặt gần trong gang tấc, thấy hắn quay đầu xem chính mình, bảo bảo liền bẹp một ngụm thân ở Ngô lỗi trên mặt, ướt đẫm nước miếng hồ vẻ mặt.  
  


Thân xong lúc sau, đáng yêu bảo bảo nâng lên khuôn mặt nhỏ, ôm Ngô lỗi ngọt ngào mà kêu: “Ba ba.”  
  


Ngô lỗi bị dọa đến đột nhiên mở mắt ra, ánh mặt trời đã đại lượng, trước mặt một cái lông xù xù đầu, đúng là sài sài híp mắt liệt miệng ghé vào hắn bên gối.  
  


Như vậy trên mặt nước miếng cũng là nó liếm, Ngô lỗi tim đập nhanh mà lau một phen mặt, xoa xoa đầu chó chửi thầm nói: “Ngốc cẩu.”  
  


Cũng không biết là đang mắng ai.  
  


Cùng nguyên mẹ từ biệt, mang lên nguyên mẹ chuẩn bị bao nhiêu đồ ăn vặt, Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc bay trở về Bắc Kinh tiếp tục công tác.  
  
  
  


Đóng quân ở tổ quốc tây bộ Lưu hạo nhiên nhật tử liền không có tốt như vậy qua, hắn trải qua tàn khốc trời đông giá rét.  
  


Này bộ phim truyền hình động tác diễn nhiều, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm binh khí khi bàn tay lỏa lồ bên ngoài, toàn bộ mùa đông hắn mu bàn tay cùng trên cổ tay nứt da lặp lại sinh trưởng, vô pháp kết vảy. Trường kỳ bên ngoài quay chụp yêu cầu chống lạnh, chính là vì thị giác hiệu quả, hắn kiên trì đóng phim khi áo bông chỉ xuyên hơi mỏng một tầng, một tuồng kịch xuống dưới hắn cánh tay cùng chân thường thường bị đông lạnh đến vô pháp cuộn tròn.  
  


Giấc ngủ bối rối vẫn cứ tra tấn hắn, hương dây từng cây điểm nhưng cũng không dùng được, vì thế đau đầu cũng không khổng không vào, hắn luyến tiếc ở bên ngoài xuyên kia kiện áo lông vũ, mặt trên nguyệt quế mùi hương cũng biến mất hầu như không còn.  
  
  
  


《 xuân triều 》 phòng bán vé cùng danh tiếng song thu hoạch hắn cũng không phải không biết, Tết Âm Lịch khi rất nhiều người cho hắn phát tin tức tỏ vẻ chúc mừng cùng cổ vũ, hắn toàn bộ nhất nhất cảm tạ cũng tỏ vẻ chính mình còn có rất nhiều không đủ, sẽ tiếp tục nỗ lực, mọi người khen hắn khiêm tốn, nhưng hắn cho rằng làm diễn viên nếu không đoạn tiến thủ, là thiệt tình mà cảm thấy chính mình tiến bộ không gian còn có rất lớn.  
  


Vì đề cao kỹ thuật diễn, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng chương y bình đạo diễn muốn A cùng B bản thành phiến, nhàn hạ thời điểm chính mình ngồi ở màn một lần lại một lần mà xem, một bức bức mà phân tích, còn nghiêm túc làm bút ký cùng Ngô lỗi cùng nhau thảo luận, về nơi nào đó nên như thế nào diễn, Ngô lỗi cùng hắn hai người còn tranh chấp đã lâu.  
  


Hắn nhất vừa lòng một màn là Ngô lỗi đóng máy diễn, kia tràng diễn là vô tâm cử chỉ lại nhất có sức cuốn hút.  
  


“Chân tình biểu lộ mới là nhất đả động người.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem những lời này quán triệt toàn bộ quay chụp kỳ, đem chính mình hoàn toàn đầu nhập nhân vật bên trong, bồi vai chính hỉ nộ ai nhạc, hiệu quả tuyệt hảo nhưng có tác dụng phụ, có khi hắn vô pháp từ nhân vật trung kịp thời rút ra, phân không rõ hiện thực cùng hư ảo, si ngốc nửa ngày đần độn, chỉ có thể chờ Ngô lỗi tin tức tới đem hắn mang ly, cho hắn sinh cơ cùng sức sống,  
  


Toàn bộ thế giới giống như chỉ có Ngô lỗi là chân thật.  
  


Cũng may nhất lãnh mùa đông đã qua đi, ngân hà bên này ánh trăng càng ngày càng sáng, quang mang sắp sái hướng đại địa.  
  


Một đêm hảo gió thổi, tân hoa một vạn chỉ.  
  
  
  


Ấm xuân tháng tư, Lưu hạo nhiên ở Tây Tạng diễn rốt cuộc đóng máy, dư lại hậu kỳ chế tác cùng phối âm liền hồi kinh tiến hành, mà lúc này, cự hắn rời đi Bắc Kinh đã qua nửa năm.  
  


Để kinh khi là giữa trưa, công tác tuy rằng vẫn là tích một đống, khả nhân tổng muốn nạp điện nghỉ ngơi, Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định về trước gia sửa sang lại đi phía trước chưa kịp thu thập hành lý cùng bao vây, xem như phóng thượng mấy ngày giả.  
  
  
  


Vì cấp Ngô lỗi một kinh hỉ, Lưu hạo nhiên không có nói cho chính hắn đã đóng máy hồi kinh, đi lên một ngày còn cùng Ngô lỗi nói còn có mấy tràng gần cảnh diễn muốn thêm chụp, gần nhất mấy ngày sẽ rất bận, vốn dĩ chờ đợi Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức về nhà Ngô lỗi vừa nghe lời này, trong lòng bốc cháy lên tiểu ngọn lửa lập tức liền dập tắt.  
  


Ngô lỗi chơi xấu: “Ta chiếu cố không hảo tự mình, ngươi mau trở lại.”  
  


Võng tuyến này quả nhiên Lưu hạo nhiên đã ở thu thập hành lý: “Hảo hảo công tác, ngoan ngoãn.”  
  
  
  


Hai người thuê phòng ở ở ánh sáng mặt trời công viên phụ cận, đại khái 90 mét vuông, hai phòng một sảnh, lấy ánh sáng tốt đẹp giao thông tiện lợi.  
  


Về đến nhà thời điểm Ngô lỗi còn không có trở về, trước hai ngày hắn thu 《 toàn viên khiêu chiến 》 cuối cùng một kỳ, hôm nay tham gia tiết mục tổ tổ chức khánh công yến, làm toàn bộ tiết mục tiêu điểm, làm ratings kế tiếp lên cao công thần, Ngô lỗi tự nhiên thoái thác không khai.  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên không lắm thuần thục mà mở cửa, trong dự đoán cái rương đôi ở bên nhau hình ảnh không có xuất hiện, ngược lại là một cổ xông vào mũi nguyệt quế hương khí ôm chặt hắn.  
  


Cấp Ngô lỗi kinh hỉ còn chưa tới đạt, hắn lại trước thu được một cái.  
  
  
  


Phòng sạch sẽ ngăn nắp, không có những người khác tin tức tố hương vị.  
  


Hai song thuần sắc miên chất nam sĩ dép lê chỉnh tề mà bày biện ở giày giá bên cạnh, tiểu một mã cặp kia là xuyên qua, một khác song tân lẳng lặng chờ chủ nhân đã đến, Lưu hạo nhiên thay.  
  


Tân thêm vào quần áo móc nối cùng trí vật khung treo ở khung cửa thượng, có Ngô lỗi mũ, đồng hồ, từ Tây Tạng rời đi khi mang đi lông dê bao tay cùng khăn quàng cổ cùng hai xuyến dự phòng chìa khóa.  
  


Trong phòng đơn người giường đổi thành giường lớn, mặc lam sắc khăn trải giường cùng chăn mềm mại mà phô khai, bên trái gối đầu thượng có nếp uốn, một cái khác gối đầu tắc hoành đặt ở giường trung gian, hiển nhiên là bị dùng để đương ôm gối.  
  


Một cái khác nhà ở kệ sách thượng bãi Lưu hạo nhiên thư, bên cạnh hơi cao ngăn tủ thượng bày bóng rổ, ván trượt, cầu lông chụp, còn có mấy cái bất đồng kích cỡ máy chơi game, tối cao tầng bày một pha lê quầy tay làm.  
  


Trên bàn sách máy tính chờ thời, bên cạnh phóng bọn họ lần trước đi ra ngoài du lịch khi camera,  
  


Tủ quần áo quần áo một bộ phận bị tẩy quá, phơi khô sau treo ở trên giá, một khác bộ phận tắc vẫn là điệp phóng trạng thái, là Lưu hạo nhiên những cái đó.  
  
  
  


Đi đến nhà ăn, Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện tủ lạnh nguyên liệu nấu ăn chủng loại còn tính đầy đủ hết, rau dưa cùng trái cây đều có một ít, còn có một cái sandwich bị Ngô lỗi gặm một nửa, khó khăn lắm bao vây lấy ném ở ngăn giữ tươi, các loại mứt cùng sữa chua, còn có một ít Lưu hạo nhiên khi còn nhỏ thích ăn đồ ăn vặt, cái này Ngô lỗi nói với hắn quá, là từ nhà hắn lúc đi nguyên mẹ cho hắn mang lên.  
  


Phòng này, không có một chỗ không tràn ngập Ngô lỗi hơi thở, ở nhàn nhạt hổ phách hương trung, Lưu hạo nhiên thậm chí có thể tưởng tượng đến, Ngô lỗi là như thế nào từ siêu thị tuyển mua thực phẩm sau đó đề về nhà, từng cái đặt ở tủ lạnh, là như thế nào đem khăn trải giường phô khai, buổi tối là như thế nào tư thế ngủ, có thể tưởng tượng đến hắn duỗi lười eo đem máy giặt quần áo giũ ra treo ở trên ban công, ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở trên mặt hắn.  
  


Có thể tưởng tượng đến hắn đem sách vở từ trong rương lấy ra tới, phân loại đặt ở kệ sách thượng từng cuốn vuốt ve, như thế nào cẩn thận mà phủng hắn âu yếm tay làm, lại thật cẩn thận mà đặt ở trong ngăn tủ, nhàm chán thời điểm chính mình nằm trên mặt đất thảm thượng chơi game, có thể tưởng tượng đến hắn sáng sớm bị trợ lý thúc giục đi làm, gặm một ngụm sandwich liền vội vã đổi dép lê ra cửa.  
  


Mãnh liệt lòng trung thành nhanh chóng xâm nhập Lưu hạo nhiên, từ khi còn nhỏ rời nhà một mình cầu học lúc sau, loại cảm giác này dần dần cách hắn đi xa, hắn cho rằng sẽ không lại có, ở hắn 21 tuổi mùa xuân, lại lần nữa vây quanh hắn.  
  
  
  


Tinh thần trạng thái không hề căng chặt, đói khát cùng mỏi mệt cảm đi lên, Lưu hạo nhiên ăn luôn Ngô lỗi sáng sớm dư lại sandwich, nấu một túi mặt ấm áp thân mình, lại phao tắm rửa thư hoãn một chút tứ chi, liền vội vàng nhào lên giường.  
  


Trên giường hương vị càng rõ ràng, buổi chiều vừa mới quá 6 giờ, nhưng hắn cơ hồ là nháy mắt liền tiến vào giấc ngủ.  
  


Trong mộng cái gì đều không có, một mảnh hư vô cùng yên ổn.  
  
  
  


Nặng nề ngủ thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên ngực đau xót, hắn cảm giác được bị mang mùi rượu cánh môi bao trùm hôn môi, ý thức thu hồi, hắn lao lực mà mở mắt ra.  
  


Trong tầm mắt, đầu giường đèn đã bị mở ra, trước ngực đè nặng chính là một thân màu đen tây trang Ngô lỗi, nơ đã oai, ngực cúc áo khai mấy cái, lộ ra ngực một mảnh nhỏ say rượu ửng hồng, men say nhiễm khóe mắt, hắn tay hơi hơi ra mồ hôi, vỗ ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt ngơ ngác mà xem, môi mang theo vệt nước.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên khởi động cánh tay ngồi dậy, vì thế ngực đầu chảy xuống ở trên đùi, Ngô lỗi tay câu thượng hắn cổ, ngước nhìn góc độ hạ, nằm ở trên đùi người mở miệng: “Là…… Là ngươi sao?”  
  


Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng nhéo lên Ngô lỗi cằm, híp mắt mang theo một chút rời giường khí cùng một chút phẫn nộ: “Ngô lỗi, ta không ở, ngươi liền uống nhiều như vậy rượu, ân?”  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi vẫn là nhìn hắn.  
  


Không biết khi nào, kia đoàn đà hồng từ ngực bò tới rồi hắn gương mặt, trong phòng hơi thở nhiễm một chút men say,  
  


Mà Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay còn nhéo hắn cằm, hoặc là càng chính xác ra là vuốt ve,  
  


Như là bị làm Định Thân Chú, Ngô lỗi không thể động đậy.  
  
  
  


“Ngươi…… Lại đã trở lại?” Ngô lỗi ngón tay bái Lưu hạo nhiên áo ngủ cổ áo, không có đáp hắn nói, như là đang nằm mơ giống nhau, bởi vì say rượu, hắn trong mắt như là hàm một uông thủy, ảnh ngược Lưu hạo nhiên mặt.  
  


“Lại?” Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu, nhạy bén mà phát ra nghi vấn.  
  


“Ta như thế nào, như thế nào vừa uống nhiều liền mơ thấy ngươi a, rượu thứ này còn khá tốt……”  
  


Ngô lỗi híp mắt cười, cho rằng chính mình thật sự lại ở trong mộng.  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên không nói chuyện, nhưng màu mắt trung không vui dần dần phai nhạt đi xuống, nhiễm khác sắc thái,  
  


Hắn tay dời đi trận địa, vòng đến Ngô lỗi cổ sau, nhẹ nhàng nâng lên đầu của hắn,  
  


Cúi đầu hôn sâu một chút mang theo mùi rượu khóe môi, lại thoáng dời đi, Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi: “Ở trong mộng ta cũng như vậy thân ngươi sao?”  
  


Ngô lỗi nhẹ nhàng sườn mặt muốn truy đuổi càng nhiều đụng vào, hắn gật gật đầu.  
  
  
  


Hôn lại không có càng nhiều, người trong mộng ngón tay lại hạ di, cởi xuống Ngô lỗi nơ, hắn thuận theo mà hơi hơi ngẩng đầu lên.  
  


Nhìn đến hắn giơ lên cằm, một đôi tay đầu ngón tay lướt qua hắn cần cổ hầu kết, người trong mộng nói trung mang lên ý cười: “Thật ngoan,”  
  


Giống rắn độc ở phun tin, bên tai có nhẹ nhàng hô hấp: “Ở trong mộng ta cũng cho ngươi thoát tây trang sao?”  
  


Ngô lỗi lại gật gật đầu, cảm giác được tây trang bên trong áo sơ mi cúc áo từng viên bị cởi bỏ, lỏa lồ ở trong không khí, thùng thùng kinh hoàng trái tim rốt cuộc có thể hơi chút giải phóng.  
  


“Quần đâu? “Người trong mộng lại mở miệng hỏi,  
  


“Cũng…… Là ngươi giúp ta. “Nhắm hai mắt Ngô lỗi lông mi run rẩy, mở ra môi mỏng hô hấp, lộ ra một nửa trắng tinh hàm răng.  
  


“Hảo. “Đầu bị đặt ở mềm mại trên giường, người trong mộng đứng dậy đi giúp hắn cởi quần cùng vớ.  
  
  
  


Đối với Alpha tin tức tố theo bản năng mà khuất phục là Omega bản năng, Ngô lỗi cũng giống nhau vô pháp tránh thoát, hắn cái trán thấm ra một tầng hãn, cổ sau dấu hiệu ẩn ẩn nóng lên, đánh trống reo hò thân thể làm ra phản ứng,  
  


Trên người quần áo bị trừ bỏ, lại không có tiếp thu đến bước tiếp theo động tác, đối mặt chậm chạp không động tác Alpha, Ngô lỗi trên người cơ bắp đường cong hơi hơi banh khởi, hắn tưởng phác gục trước người người.  
  
  
  


Vừa định động tác, há liêu Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng nói chuyện, cũng lại đây vớt bờ vai của hắn: “Bảo bối, đi tắm rửa. “  
  


Ngô lỗi thuận thế giãy giụa ngồi dậy, sốt ruột mà mở miệng: “Không đúng. “  
  


Nhìn bộ dáng của hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên bật cười: “Cái gì không đúng? “  
  


Ngô: “Bước tiếp theo không phải tắm rửa. “  
  


Lưu: “Đó là cái gì? “  
  


Ngô: “Ngươi nói đi? “  
  


Lưu: “Ta không có làm mộng, không biết a, ngươi nói cho ta. “  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi lại ngây người, một trận gió từ phòng ngủ cửa thổi vào tới, phất quá hắn làn da, lãnh đến Ngô lỗi một giật mình, hắn cảm giác chính mình mộng cùng rượu cùng nhau tỉnh.  
  


Vì thế lặp lại vấn đề Ngô lỗi lại hỏi một lần, tâm cảnh lại hoàn toàn bất đồng: “Ngươi…… Ngươi đã trở lại? “  
  


Ngoan ngoãn đi theo đứng dậy, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm Ngô lỗi tay đi hướng phòng tắm: “Đóng máy liền đã trở lại, vốn dĩ nghĩ cho ngươi một kinh hỉ, kết quả ngươi nhưng thật ra trước cho ta một kinh hỉ.”  
  


Ngô lỗi cho rằng hắn nói chính là chính mình uống say sự tình, liền mang theo điểm lấy lòng biện giải: “Ta kỳ thật trước nay đều không uống nhiều như vậy, ta tửu lượng thực hảo, hôm nay bị người chuốc say.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nghe vậy quay đầu, nhướng mày: “Uống chính là rất nhiều, nên phạt.”  
  


Ngô lỗi nghe nói, tiến lên hai bước, làn da cọ xát đến áo ngủ vải dệt, hắn mang theo tiểu chờ mong hỏi: “Như thế nào phạt?”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo một chút nhẫn nại cùng không thể nề hà, ánh mắt ám trầm nghiêng đầu nhìn Ngô lỗi, đôi mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hắn gáy tuyến thể,  
  


“Ở trong mộng, ta như thế nào phạt?”  
  
  
  


Tuyến thể dường như cảm nhận được ánh mắt, lại lần nữa bỏng cháy lên, cơ hồ là đau đớn.  
  


Vựng hoàng ánh đèn chiếu Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn ánh mắt như nhau ngày xưa trừng lượng, mũi ở bên mặt đầu hạ bóng ma, tóc thực đoản, cằm là tân quát sạch sẽ bộ dáng, hình dáng càng thêm rõ ràng, áo ngủ uất thiếp mà bao vây lấy hắn thiếu niên thân hình, Ngô lỗi nghĩ đến, bọn họ đã gần bốn tháng không có gặp mặt, nhưng hắn lại giống hàng đêm vây quanh giống nhau quen thuộc.  
  


Rượu có lẽ còn không có hoàn toàn tỉnh, men say phiêu ở trong không khí.  
  


“Ta uống nhiều quá, sẽ trượt chân, ngươi không bồi ta lại tẩy một lần sao?” Ngô lỗi đi chân trần đạp lên trên sàn nhà.  
  
  
  


Dòng nước xông vào làn da thượng, tảng lớn mà ngưng tụ lại cấp tốc chảy xuống.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên cấp Ngô lỗi đánh gội đầu bọt biển, “Bế hảo đôi mắt.”  
  


Ngoan ngoãn nhắm mắt lại, không có gắng sức điểm, Ngô lỗi đỡ trước người người eo, bàn tay hạ vòng eo thon chắc, cùng trong trí nhớ bất đồng.  
  


“Ngươi lại gầy.” Như là thở dài, Ngô lỗi mở miệng nói.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên đem vòi hoa sen cầm trong tay, một tay hủy diệt Ngô lỗi trên mặt bọt biển, một bên chú ý không cho nước trôi đến Ngô lỗi trong ánh mắt.  
  


“Bình thường ta ăn man nhiều.” Lưu hạo nhiên đáp.  
  


“Tốt nhất là.” Tóc hướng không sai biệt lắm, Ngô lỗi mở mắt ra.  
  
  
  


“Đứng đừng cử động, ta đi lấy khăn lông.” Đơn giản vọt một chút trên người mình, Lưu hạo nhiên tắt đi vòi hoa sen.  
  


Hắn xoay người sang chỗ khác, Ngô lỗi nhìn thân thể hắn hình dáng.  
  


1 mét 8 năm nam nhân, vốn là dễ béo thể chất, nhưng trên người không có một khối chậm trễ thịt thừa, bả vai cùng chân đường cong lưu sướng, theo động tác banh khởi cơ bắp.  
  


Hắn trên lưng cùng trên vai có thương tích ngân cùng ứ thanh, là chụp cưỡi ngựa diễn cùng động tác đánh võ diễn khi quăng ngã, tân thương bao trùm vết thương cũ, loang lổ đan xen, trừ lần đó ra, trên đùi cùng cánh tay thượng có va chạm cùng nứt da vết sẹo.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc minh bạch vì cái gì chính mình đè ở hắn trên người thời điểm hắn sẽ bị đau tỉnh, minh bạch vì cái gì luôn luôn thói quen lỏa ngủ người hôm nay xuyên áo ngủ, nhưng hắn nhấp môi không có mở miệng.  
  


Khăn lông cái ở trên đầu mình, Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn xoa tóc: “Nhìn cái gì đâu?”  
  


Ngô lỗi giơ tay ôm lấy hắn cánh tay nhéo nhéo: “Ta nghe nói vết thương sẽ biến thành huân chương.”  
  
  
  


Nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên vết thương chồng chất thân thể, Ngô lỗi một chút tươi đẹp ý niệm cũng không dám tái khởi, hắn đem thân thể lau khô, thay cùng Lưu hạo nhiên giống nhau áo ngủ, nằm ở trên giường nghe hắn sửa sang lại phòng tắm thanh âm.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên ra tới thời điểm, thấy Ngô lỗi còn không có ngủ, chính trợn tròn mắt nhìn hắn,  
  


Đi đến mép giường, Lưu hạo nhiên chui vào trong chăn, ôm lấy hắn, đè nặng hắn hôn lại thân, ý loạn tình mê gian, muốn bỏ đi Ngô lỗi quần áo khi, lại nghe thấy dưới thân người kêu đình: “Ngô…… Đừng, đừng.”  
  


Nghe vậy, cởi quần động tác dừng lại, Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay đến hắn trong quần, bao trùm thượng cái gì,  
  


“Ngươi xác định?” Lưu hạo nhiên híp mắt hỏi.  
  


“Sửa…… Hôm nào lại……” Ngô lỗi bị đắn đo, hơi hơi cong người lên, lại vẫn là kiên trì nói.  
  


Suy xét đến Ngô lỗi say rượu sau ý thức không quá thanh tỉnh, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nghĩ lại lăn lộn hắn, vì thế không nhẹ không nặng mà xoa nhẹ một phen, hắn bắt tay chuyển dời đến Ngô lỗi phía sau lưng nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, lại hôn hắn trong chốc lát.  
  
  
  


Duỗi tay tắt đi đầu giường đèn, phòng rơi vào hắc ám.  
  


Hô hấp dần dần bình ổn, Lưu hạo nhiên tay đáp ở Ngô lỗi trên eo, cảm nhận được Ngô lỗi hơi thở xu với vững vàng, ý thức được hắn sắp ngủ rồi,  
  


Lại đột nhiên nghe được Ngô lỗi mang theo dày đặc buồn ngủ nói: “Ta rất nhớ ngươi a.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên vói vào áo ngủ, sờ sờ hắn bụng, trả lời: “Ta cũng tưởng ngươi, đá chồng chất, mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều là.”  
  


Ngô lỗi cảm nhận được bụng bị vuốt ve, rầu rĩ cười một tiếng: “Sờ ta bụng làm gì.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên lại sờ sờ.  
  
  
  


Ngô: “Đừng ám chỉ ta.”  
  


Lưu: “???”  
  


Ngô: “Tuy rằng ta cũng thích tiểu hài tử, nhưng là còn không có chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.”  
  


Lưu: “Ách…… Kỳ thật ta cũng không phải ý tứ này.”  
  


Ngô: “……”  
  


Lưu: “Bất quá nếu ngươi nguyện ý, ta đương nhiên không thành vấn đề.”  
  


Ngô: “……”  
  


Này khả năng chính là đào hố chôn chính mình đi.  
  
  
  


Ở nhà tĩnh dưỡng mấy ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác được trên người đau nhức mệt mỏi giảm bớt rất nhiều, này hết thảy quy công với Ngô lỗi,  
  


Ngô lỗi lùi lại gần nhất công tác, ở nhà chuyên môn bồi hắn, đốc xúc hắn ăn cơm cùng nghỉ ngơi, không chút cẩu thả.  
  


Sáng sớm khởi không tới, cho nên chạng vạng thời điểm hai người sẽ đi ánh sáng mặt trời công viên dạo quanh, đánh đánh bóng rổ, chơi chơi ván trượt, hảo không thích ý.  
  


Hôm nay buổi tối, hai người đi phụ cận siêu thị mua một ít nguyên liệu nấu ăn, chuẩn bị về nhà xuyến cái lẩu ăn.  
  


Hai người từng người dẫn theo một cái đại túi, sóng vai đi ở trên đường.  
  


Tháng tư Bắc Kinh buổi tối vẫn là có chút lãnh, hai người suy xét không chu toàn, Ngô lỗi chỉ mặc một cái áo đơn ở gió lạnh trung run bần bật, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là chỉ mặc một cái áo hoodie, không có biện pháp cởi ra cho hắn,  
  
  
  


“Đá chồng chất, lại đây bên này.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem túi đổi bên phải tay, tay trái hư ôm một cái nửa hoàn, đối với phía bên phải Ngô lỗi nói,  
  


Thấy vậy, Ngô lỗi nhanh chóng chuyển dời đến hắn bên trái, đôi tay ôm túi gắt gao dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên sưởi ấm, hai người thân cao tuy rằng không sai biệt lắm, nhưng là lại kỳ dị cũng không không khoẻ.  
  


Đi đến tiểu khu hàng rào trước cửa, hai người một trước một sau chuẩn bị xoát tạp đi vào,  
  


Ngô lỗi nói câu cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu bật cười, một bên cười, một bên nghiêng đầu hôn Ngô lỗi mặt một chút.  
  
  
  


Nhưng không nghĩ tới chính là, rõ ràng là hai người bình thường thường xuyên làm động tác, cũng không biết như thế nào đã bị chụp được tới thượng hot search.  
  
  
  


Sáng sớm thần, Lưu hạo nhiên bị di động chấn động thanh đánh thức.  
  


Hắn giấc ngủ thiển, hơn nữa gần nhất nghỉ ngơi cũng tương đối sung túc, nghe được động tĩnh hắn liền mê mang mà mở mắt, sắc trời hơi lượng, cầm lấy di động nhìn đến là người đại diện đánh tới video điện thoại.  
  


Không có lập tức tiếp nghe, đem điện thoại tĩnh âm, hắn nhẹ nhàng đứng dậy đi ra phòng ngủ, mang lên trước cửa quay đầu xem Ngô lỗi còn an ổn ngủ, liền phủ thêm đại áo khoác thay giày thể thao, tính toán đi ra ngoài mua bữa sáng,  
  


Ra cửa, hắn mới cho người đại diện hồi đánh qua đi.  
  
  
  


Người đại diện đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Hạo nhiên, ngày hôm qua ngươi cùng Ngô lỗi bị cùng chụp.”  
  


Người đại diện họ Lý, từ Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu tiếp diễn 《 xuân triều 》 khi liền vẫn luôn phụ trách hắn quản lý sự vụ, mấy năm nay hai người xem như cùng nhau trưởng thành đồng bọn.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩn người, phát ra nghi vấn: “Tối hôm qua?”  
  


Người đại diện gật gật đầu: “Ân…… Ảnh chụp là tương đối thân mật, tính thật chùy. Ngươi cũng biết, Ngô lỗi bên kia hiện tại tương đối hỏa, ngồi xổm người khẳng định không ít.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu điều điều tai nghe vị trí, không có gì biểu tình.  
  
  
  


Người đại diện dò hỏi thái độ của hắn, hắn thái độ như nhau thường lui tới,  
  


“Chụp tới rồi liền thừa nhận, này không có gì.” Ngữ khí nguyên bản là chắc chắn,  
  


Nhưng hắn dừng một chút, hơi chút chần chờ: “Nếu công khai sẽ đối Ngô lỗi tạo thành cái gì ảnh hưởng?”  
  


Người đại diện lắc đầu nói: “Không rõ ràng lắm, mới vừa theo chân bọn họ quan hệ xã hội đoàn đội câu thông một chút, nhưng bên kia thái độ tương đối mơ hồ.”  
  


Suy nghĩ một hồi, Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày, nói: “Trước không đáp lại đi, ta trở về hỏi một chút hắn.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Đi đến sớm một chút quán, Lưu hạo nhiên mua hai cái bánh rán giò cháo quẩy, mỗi một cái đều bỏ thêm hai cái trứng gà một túi vệ long.  
  


Là bởi vì tối hôm qua ăn xong cái lẩu, Ngô lỗi nằm ở trên sô pha tiêu thực, một bên nhắc mãi tội ác tội ác sáng mai không ăn cơm, một bên lại nói có điểm muốn ăn bánh rán giò cháo quẩy, thêm trứng thêm que cay cái loại này ảnh gia đình.  
  


Vì thế sáng sớm Lưu hạo nhiên liền đường vòng tới mua, nóng hầm hập bánh rán giò cháo quẩy mạo hiểm nhiệt khí, lão bản dặn dò Lưu hạo nhiên muốn chạy nhanh ăn, bằng không bên trong quả lược nhi liền không giòn.  
  


Hắn cười gật gật đầu.  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên là chạy về đi, về đến nhà thời điểm bánh rán giò cháo quẩy còn nhiệt, hắn đầu cũng chưng thượng một tầng mồ hôi mỏng.  
  


Ngô lỗi tỉnh, giường đã sửa sang lại hảo, trên ban công phô nắng sớm, dưới lầu lão thái thái nhóm mua đồ ăn đã trở về, bắt đầu hi nhương, nghe được mở cửa thanh âm, hắn ngậm bàn chải đánh răng từ buồng vệ sinh nhô đầu ra,  
  


Nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn mị mị nhãn cười, nguyên lành không rõ mà nói: “Ngươi trở về chọc.”  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên ôn nhu liếc hắn một cái, ừ một tiếng, đổi hảo giày cởi ra quần áo, đi qua đi lau rớt Ngô lỗi bên miệng kem đánh răng mạt, thân thân hắn cái trán, cũng chuẩn bị rửa mặt.  
  


“Ta hôm nay mua bánh rán giò cháo quẩy.”  
  


Trích rớt kính đen, hắn cúi người đi rửa mặt,  
  


Ngô lỗi nghe vậy, kinh hỉ mà mở to hai mắt: “Thật sự?”  
  


Nói xong quay đầu nhìn đến trên bàn che nhiệt khí túi, hắn cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đệ thượng khăn lông, nói: “Ngươi quá tuyệt.”  
  
  
  


Gặm bánh rán giò cháo quẩy, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói lên còn treo ở hot search thượng bị cùng chụp sự kiện, hiển nhiên Ngô lỗi cũng nhận được người đại diện điện thoại.  
  


Dùng tiểu hào đăng Weibo, hai người đoan trang khởi ảnh chụp.  
  


Tối hôm qua hai người xuyên chính là một đen một trắng quần áo, Lưu hạo nhiên một thân màu đen áo hoodie cơ hồ cùng đêm tối hòa hợp nhất thể, tay phải dẫn theo túi, tay trái ôm Ngô lỗi bả vai, Ngô lỗi trên người ăn mặc màu trắng vận động tay áo, hơi hơi súc thân thể dựa vào bên cạnh người cánh tay trung, không sai biệt lắm thân cao, nhưng bất đồng khí chất. Còn có một trương Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu hôn Ngô lỗi mặt ảnh chụp, không nhìn kỹ chỉ tưởng hai người ở thì thầm, nề hà tiêu đề đã ghi chú rõ là thân mặt chiếu, ngụ ý cũng đủ rõ ràng.  
  
  
  


Ngô: “Hảo giòn a này bánh, ta ái.”  
  


Lưu: “Ngày mai dậy sớm cùng ta cùng đi ăn.”  
  


Lật xem ảnh chụp, Ngô lỗi phát ra tấm tắc thanh âm,  
  


Ngô: “Này giới paparazzi không hảo mang, như thế nào không chụp đến ta ở trong phòng thân ngươi ảnh chụp?”  
  


Lưu: “……”  
  


Ngô: “Này võng hữu bình luận hảo tuyệt, ha ha ha, ngươi xem.”  
  


Không mang mắt kính, Lưu hạo nhiên thăm dò lại đây, hơi hơi híp mắt xem bình luận, đọc ra tiếng: “Ta kiên định mà trạm Ngô lỗi công, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa thấy chính là……” Nửa câu sau hắn không đọc đi xuống,  
  


Lưu: “??? Này cái gì cùng cái gì?”  
  


Ngô lỗi ở một bên chụp bàn cuồng tiếu, Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ mà lắc đầu, tiếp tục gặm chính mình bánh rán giò cháo quẩy.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi lại tiếp theo đọc một khác điều bình luận: “Kỳ thật hai cái Alpha ở bên nhau cũng thực kích thích, ta thật danh chứng thực.”  
  


Hắn xem bình luận xem đến thập phần vui vẻ, nhớ tới ở kéo tát sân bay khi, tò mò bảo bảo người qua đường hỏi hắn hai cái Alpha đánh không đánh nhau, vì thế cười đến càng hoan, một tay ấn phím, hắn dùng tiểu hào trở về một câu: “Thần tán thành, Ngô lỗi vừa thấy chính là thiết huyết thật nam nhi!”  
  
  
  


Làm ra quyết định trước, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu tiên hỏi Ngô lỗi ý kiến, hắn trả lời thực bằng phẳng: “Ta kêu ta đoàn đội trực tiếp công khai, hiện tại bọn họ suy nghĩ văn án.”  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên đoàn đội ai cũng không nghĩ tới, 《 xuân triều 》 lửa lớn hắn không phát ra tiếng yên lặng đóng phim, đóng phim chịu như vậy nhiều thương hắn cũng không hé răng, tới rồi tình yêu cho hấp thụ ánh sáng lần này, hắn nhưng thật ra lựa chọn đáp lại.  
  
  
  


Khi cách nửa năm, Lưu hạo nhiên Weibo rốt cuộc có động tĩnh,  
  
  
  


“Cộng đồng tiến bộ, cùng nhau trưởng thành, cảm tạ làm bạn, ta thực yêu hắn.”  
  


Hình ảnh là hắn phát chính mình bình bảo, độc nhất vô nhị tư tàng, là Ngô lỗi nghịch quang hướng hắn vươn tay.  
  
  
  


Không chờ quan hệ xã hội đoàn đội tưởng hảo xứng văn, Ngô lỗi liền lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai chi thế, cũng đã phát một cái Weibo, lấy làm đáp lại,  
  


“I belong with you.❤”  
  


Sở xứng ảnh chụp là ở kéo tát cống dát sân bay chụp Lưu hạo nhiên, khi đó Ngô lỗi đang muốn tiến an kiểm khẩu, xoay người nhìn đến hắn chính nhìn chăm chú vào chính mình, trong ánh mắt chân thật không tha cùng lưu luyến làm không được một tia giả dối.  
  


Là lại xem một vạn thứ, vẫn cứ gọi người thổn thức bộ dáng.  
  
  
  


Việc này khiến cho tiểu nhiệt độ chú ý, đối mặt tuổi trẻ mà dũng cảm tình yêu, hai người đáp lại Weibo hạ phần lớn là chúc phúc lời nói, trộn lẫn tạp vài câu nghi ngờ thanh cũng thực mau mà bị bao phủ ở bình luận triều trung, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn các truyền thông sôi nổi đầu tới phỏng vấn mời, nhưng đều bị nhất nhất từ chối, hai người thái độ biểu lộ sẽ không ở tình yêu một chuyện thượng làm càng nhiều văn chương.  
  


Nhưng bọn họ không biết chính là, truy tinh trong vòng có rất nhiều cp phấn xuất hiện, hai người cộng đồng hoàn thành 《 xuân triều 》 lại bị nhảy ra tới trở thành các loại video cắt nối biên tập mẫu, ở trong vòng, “Quốc dân cp” danh hào như vậy chứng thực ở hai người trên người.  
  
  
  


Nhật tử cứ theo lẽ thường quá, công tác cũng không có chậm trễ.  
  


Tháng tư trung hạ tuần, hai người từng người về nhà bồi cha mẹ mấy ngày, hồi kinh sau lập tức đầu nhập công tác, Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn thành phim truyền hình phối âm, Ngô lỗi tiếp mấy cái tạp chí bìa mặt quay chụp, vạn vật sống lại lục chi đâm chồi, Bắc Kinh mùa xuân rốt cuộc ấm lên.  
  
  
  


Hôm nay chạng vạng, xử lý tốt kế tiếp công tác Lưu hạo nhiên trước thời gian từ phòng thu âm tan tầm, chuẩn bị đi đông thành cùng còn ở quay chụp Ngô lỗi hội hợp, trước một đêm ngủ khi Ngô lỗi nói với hắn, chính mình vẫn luôn nhớ thương đông thành bên kia một nhà vịt nướng cửa hàng, là đoàn đội tỷ tỷ đề cử, hoàn cảnh cùng hương vị đều là tuyệt hảo, đáng tiếc gần nhất công tác bận quá, hai người không có trùng hợp lên nghỉ ngơi thời gian, mà ngày kế vừa lúc bọn họ từng người công tác đều đem kết thúc, nhàn rỗi xuống dưới rốt cuộc có thể cùng đi nhấm nháp mỹ thực.  
  


Cùng Ngô lỗi liên lạc hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thừa tàu điện ngầm hướng đông thành nội đi.  
  
  
  


Buổi chiều tam điểm, Ngô lỗi bên này ở quay chụp cuối cùng một bộ phận.  
  


Hắn đại ngôn một khoản gần nhất tương đối hỏa tay du, trò chơi phim tuyên truyền chọn dùng cổ phong đánh võ phiến phương thức tiến hành quay chụp, lều nội đắp cao cao cái giá, lục mạc phô khai làm như bối cảnh, Ngô lỗi muốn ở gần bốn mễ cao trên giá nhảy xuống, treo dây thép tiến hành lộn ngược ra sau, kỳ thật động tác khó khăn hệ số đối với thường xuyên rèn luyện Ngô lỗi tới nói, cũng không tính đặc biệt cao.  
  


Tưởng tượng đến chụp xong trận này là có thể đi ngờ vực tâm niệm niệm vịt nướng, từ sáng sớm bốn điểm liền lên công tác, ở lều nội điếu cả ngày Ngô lỗi cường đánh lên tinh thần, chờ xuất phát nghênh đón cuối cùng nhảy dựng, trong lòng chờ mong chụp một lần liền quá.  
  
  
  


“Máy quay phim vào chỗ,” một ngày không dừng lại quay chụp trợ lý ách giọng nói kêu,  
  


Bò lên trên cao giá, phía sau kiểm tra dây thép tiểu ca không biết đi nơi nào, Ngô lỗi quay đầu tìm tìm không có người, chính mình sờ sờ bên hông cùng trên vai khóa khấu, nghĩ thầm đã điếu một ngày, hẳn là không có vấn đề, hắn hướng về quay chụp trợ lý so cái ok thủ thế.  
  


“Diễn viên vào chỗ.”  
  
  
  


Bắt đầu quay, Ngô lỗi mặc niệm, theo giữa sân âm nhạc làm ra tương ứng động tác, một thân bạch y huy kiếm động tác nước chảy mây trôi, như nhau tuyệt thế độc lập phiên phiên giai công tử.  
  


Hắn quay đầu huy cánh tay, kiếm chỉ hướng một chỗ, ánh mắt bỗng nhiên ngó đến sở chỉ chỗ lều môn rộng mở một cái phùng, chen vào tới một cái quen thuộc bóng người, đúng là Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô lỗi trong lòng dâng lên một tia sung sướng, thân thể giống như lại bị rót vào lực lượng, hắn chuẩn bị làm ra cuối cùng một động tác.  
  


Kiếm thu vỏ, hắn khoanh tay đứng yên, đối với đài cao lũy xây mà thành huyền nhai,  
  


Ngô lỗi nâng cánh tay, dây thép câu lấy hắn từ trên đài cao thuận thế nhảy lên, ở giữa không trung hắn vòng eo một đĩnh hoàn thành hoàn mỹ phiên nhảy, đã có thể sắp tới đem rơi xuống hết sức, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác bên hông lực lượng buông lỏng, thân thể mất đi cân bằng, ngay sau đó bả vai bị mạnh mẽ lôi kéo, khóa khấu chống đỡ không được trọng lượng bị banh đoạn, không kịp phát ra kinh hô, Ngô lỗi từ bốn mễ trời cao rơi xuống, nặng nề mà ngã ở cái đệm thượng.  
  
  
  


Lều nội vang lên một trận kêu sợ hãi, sau đó là hoảng loạn tiếng bước chân, Ngô lỗi vai phải trước nện ở trên mặt đất, nửa cái thân thể nháy mắt mất đi tri giác, trong đầu còn có một tia thanh minh, theo bản năng mà, đầu của hắn từ cái đệm thượng nâng lên, cố sức về phía lều môn nơi đó nhìn lại.  
  


Một trận gió đánh úp lại, là cái thứ nhất phác lại đây Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn quỳ rạp xuống Ngô lỗi bên người, một khuôn mặt kinh hoảng thất thố, đã hoàn toàn mất đi huyết sắc, màu mắt đột nhiên chuyển vì kinh sợ hồng.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên há mồm lại cơ hồ phát không ra thanh âm, cả người cứng đờ, tay không dám đỡ động Ngô lỗi, chỉ phải run rẩy bao trùm ở hắn chưa chấm đất vai trái thượng.  
  


”Lỗi…… Lỗi…… “  
  
  
  


Trải qua cấp cứu chẩn bệnh, Ngô lỗi phần đầu rất nhỏ va chạm không quá đáng ngại, nhưng cánh tay phải trên dưới hai nơi khớp xương mở ra tính gãy xương, yêu cầu lập tức giải phẫu.  
  


Run rẩy xuống tay ký thuật trước hiệp nghị, nhìn suy yếu Ngô lỗi bị đẩy mạnh phòng giải phẫu, Lưu hạo nhiên ngơ ngẩn mà dựa vào bệnh viện trên tường, nhắm mắt lại ngăn không được mà hồi tưởng khởi vừa mới hình ảnh.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi nằm ở xe cứu thương thượng cuộn tròn, cả khuôn mặt tái nhợt như tờ giấy, mồ hôi lạnh nhanh chóng sũng nước hắn quần áo, như trụy hầm băng cả người không ngừng đánh run run, hữu nửa người sụp đổ ở cấp cứu trên giường vô pháp nhúc nhích, cặp kia luôn là cong cong cười hai mắt không hề sáng ngời, lộ ra vô cùng thống khổ thần sắc.  
  
  
  


Bệnh viện ly đến cũng không xa, trên xe Ngô lỗi lại như là đi rồi một chuyến luyện ngục giống nhau, đau đớn làm hắn mấy dục ngất, nhìn bên người Lưu hạo nhiên đỏ lên khóe mắt, hắn tưởng duỗi tay vỗ một vỗ lại vô lực giơ tay, mở miệng muốn nói chính mình không có việc gì, nói ra lại là: “Lưu…… Hạo nhiên, ta…… Ta đau quá a.”  
  


Mới đầu tiến lều khi, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô lỗi ở trời cao trung, kỳ thật cũng không có chú ý hắn động tác, mà là vẫn luôn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hắn trên người bảo hộ thi thố, mắt thấy động tác lập tức liền phải hoàn thành, Ngô lỗi lại đột nhiên ở không trung mất đi cân bằng, hắn theo bản năng chạy như bay qua đi khi đã không kịp, chỉ có thể trơ mắt xem Ngô lỗi lạc ở cái đệm thượng.  
  


Cánh tay phải lót tại thân thể hạ té bị thương nên có bao nhiêu đau, niệm cập nơi này, Lưu hạo nhiên chân bắt đầu nhũn ra, dựa vào tường vô lực mà chảy xuống.  
  


Nước mắt từ nhắm chặt trong ánh mắt rơi xuống,  
  


Hắn tâm đều nát.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi tại hoài nghi chính mình có phải hay không đã chết.  
  


Phòng cấp cứu hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên bị nhân viên y tế lôi đi thời điểm, thần trí cũng đã bắt đầu không rõ ràng, đau nhức từng đợt đột kích làm hắn chết lặng, hắn không hề kêu đau, chỉ là phát run. Ấm áp một chút rút ra, bị đẩy đến nơi nào, làm cái gì giải phẫu, như thế nào đẩy đến giám hộ phòng bệnh, hắn một mực không biết.  
  


Mà hiện tại hắn đang nằm mơ, cánh tay phải giống bị xe nghiền quá giống nhau đau nhức, lan tràn từ vai tới tay đầu ngón tay, hữu nửa bên như là bị sống sờ sờ tá rớt, dính liền tại thân thể thượng. Chịu đựng đau, hắn xuyên qua một mảnh ướt hoạt yên lặng rừng rậm, yên tĩnh đến nghe không được chính mình tiếng bước chân, lại có hắn quen thuộc khí vị, là ẩm ướt lại trầm tĩnh gỗ mun trầm hương, chính giữa khu rừng có một viên cự mộc, hắn càng tới gần, hương khí liền nồng đậm một phân, đau đớn liền giảm bớt một phân.  
  


Đi đến cự mộc bên, hắn gian nan mà ngồi xuống, đột nhiên nghe được đầu gỗ phía trên truyền đến một thanh âm, có người kêu hắn,  
  


“Đá chồng chất.”  
  


Hắn quay đầu, là Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở chỗ cao, đối hắn mở ra ôm ấp.  
  


Ngô lỗi bỗng dưng mở mắt ra.  
  
  
  


Tầm mắt bên trong, Lưu hạo nhiên ở mép giường ngồi, ngơ ngẩn mà nhìn chằm chằm trên giường người đinh bản tử tay phải không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, không có phát hiện Ngô lỗi đã mở mắt ra.  
  


Ngô lỗi bất động thanh sắc im ắng nhìn hắn, hắn đôi mắt trải rộng hồng tơ máu không biết bao lâu không nghỉ ngơi, râu thanh tra toát ra tới không biết bao lâu không quát, bối lại một lần cung lên, cả người có vẻ thực tiều tụy.  
  


Muốn kêu hắn lại phát không ra thanh âm, Ngô lỗi chậm rãi nâng lên tay trái, bởi vì thuốc tê nguyên nhân vẫn là có điểm không nghe sai sử, mới vừa một động tác liền liên lụy đến cánh tay phải, đau đớn khiến cho hắn “Tê” một tiếng, nghe được thanh âm Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn từ ghế trên đằng đứng lên, khẩn trương mà chống ở mép giường hỏi: “Làm sao vậy, nơi nào không thoải mái, đá chồng chất?”  
  


Ngô lỗi đối hắn ngoắc ngoắc khóe môi, khẽ lắc đầu, làm cái khẩu hình, hắn nói: “Thủy.”  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người đi đảo nước ấm, tay ở phát run, Ngô lỗi ngủ một ngày, tỉnh lại lại thoạt nhìn một chút đều không tốt, này làm hắn vẫn cứ ở vào sợ hãi bên trong, nhắm mắt hít sâu một hơi, hắn ở ly nước cắm thượng ống hút.  
  
  
  


Uy hắn uống lên một chút thủy sau, Lưu hạo nhiên đem ly nước đặt ở một bên, hỏi hắn còn cần cái gì.  
  


Ngô lỗi cảm nhận được hắn khẩn trương, hắn nâng động tay trái, ngoắc ngoắc ngón trỏ, phát ra có chút khàn khàn thanh âm: “Tay.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên không có lập tức phản ứng lại đây là có ý tứ gì,  
  


Ngô lỗi lại nói: “Tưởng…… Dắt ngươi tay.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến bên trái, ngơ ngác bắt tay đệ đi lên, Ngô lỗi buộc chặt bàn tay câu lấy.  
  


Đôi mắt rốt cuộc lại cong lên nho nhỏ độ cung, bởi vì đau đớn, Ngô lỗi môi vẫn là có chút tái nhợt, hắn nói: “Không có việc gì, ngươi xem…… Liền tính tay phải không thể dùng, ta còn có thể dùng tay trái dắt lấy ngươi.”  
  


Tay cầm xuống tay, Ngô lỗi ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Lưu hạo nhiên mu bàn tay,  
  


“Ngươi…… Không cần lo lắng.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên động dung, cúi người xuống, ở Ngô lỗi ngón tay rơi xuống một hôn, lại thò người ra đi nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn cái trán, hồ tra đâm vào làn da thượng có chút phát ngứa,  
  


Ngô lỗi nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên nói: “Ngươi trước kia cùng ta nói, vết thương sẽ biến thành huân chương,”  
  


Sau đó hắn cúi đầu ngồi ở trên mép giường, Ngô lỗi nhìn hắn,  
  


Trước mặt nam nhân mất đi khí phách hăng hái bộ dáng, hắn khóe mắt buông xuống, môi gắt gao nhấp lên, biểu tình có chút khổ sở,  
  


Hắn tiếp tục nói: “Đá chồng chất, ta sở hữu huân chương đều có thể cho ngươi, ngươi có thể hay không…… Không cần lại bị thương.”  
  


Gọi tới hộ sĩ đem thua xong điểm tích lấy đi, chờ bác sĩ tra xong phòng, xác nhận một chút Ngô lỗi trạng huống đã ổn định, một ngày một đêm không ngủ Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc ghé vào Ngô lỗi bên cạnh ngủ rồi, vẫn cứ là kia phó tiều tụy bộ dáng.  
  
  
  


Giờ phút này là chạng vạng, hoàng hôn cuối cùng một sợi ánh chiều tà dừng ở Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai, phiếm nhàn nhạt vầng sáng, như là khuynh sái rượu trái cây vựng nhiễm khai.  
  


Cánh tay phải miệng vết thương vẫn là lặp đi lặp lại mà đau, Ngô lỗi nhắm hai mắt không hề buồn ngủ, duy nhất an ủi là bên cạnh biên người tin tức tố hương vị.  
  


Bên tai lại vang lên Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói, hắn nhớ tới bọn họ ở bên nhau điểm điểm tích tích.  
  


Mới đầu Ngô lỗi là không nghĩ theo đuổi gì đó, hắn chỉ nghĩ làm tự tại nhẹ nhàng người.  
  


Lần đầu tiên ở tiệc rượu gặp mặt thời điểm, là Lưu hạo nhiên mười tám tuổi. Người này thoạt nhìn tuổi không lớn, lại giống như tẩm tại đây loại sinh hoạt thật lâu, Ngô lỗi nhìn hắn động tác thuần thục mà mồm to mà uống xong cay độc rượu trắng, đôi mắt dần dần bịt kín men say, lại không đi cự tuyệt người khác chạm cốc, nhìn không được hắn đứng lên, lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên từ tiệc rượu chạy ra đi chơi game.  
  
  
  


Bởi vì khi đó Ngô lỗi sơ tới Bắc Kinh, không có quá quen thuộc bằng hữu, cho nên thời gian nhàn hạ hắn liền ước Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau ăn cơm. Hứng thú yêu thích tương tự ở chung lên rất hợp duyên, hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên chiếu cố hắn giống ca ca giống nhau cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, cho nên đương 《 xuân triều 》 kịch bản tìm tới thời điểm, biết có thể cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau diễn, hắn liền không chút do dự tiếp.  
  


Đến sau lại thật sự yêu đóng phim, là bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên dẫn hắn cùng nhau cân nhắc kỹ thuật diễn cùng lời kịch, đương hắn học được chân chính mà dung nhập một cái nhân vật khi, Ngô lỗi cảm nhận được suy diễn mị lực nơi, chính mình như là ở giảng thuật một cái chuyện xưa, thay thế một cái sẽ không nói người đi nói hết cảm xúc, loại cảm giác này làm hắn chậm rãi mê muội, nhiệt tình yêu thương là cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau đóng phim khi mới sinh ra, như là đàn violon cùng chi triều giống nhau, bọn họ cho nhau thành tựu, cho lẫn nhau thiên phú.  
  


Bất luận là luyến ái phía trước, vẫn là luyến ái lúc sau, hắn hưởng thụ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau mỗi một ngày,  
  


Bọn họ chưa từng có bởi vì ý kiến không gặp nhau mà khắc khẩu thời điểm, bất luận là bên ngoài du lịch, vẫn là thông thường trong sinh hoạt, cho nhau cam tâm tình nguyện thỏa hiệp dần dần trở thành một loại thói quen, tựa hồ bọn họ trở nên càng ngày càng giống nhau, lại hình như là hai cái vừa lúc xứng đôi bánh răng gắt gao cắn hợp.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên chi với hắn, là ca ca, bằng hữu, tri kỷ, ái nhân,  
  


Không ai có thể thay thế.  
  


Dù cho lẫn nhau đã như thế quen thuộc, nhưng từ bọn họ mới quen cho tới bây giờ, mới khó khăn lắm qua đi hai năm,  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên không đầy 21 tuổi.  
  


Theo lý thuyết 20 hơn tuổi thiếu niên nếu là tính cách trung có nào đó địa phương tính trẻ con chưa thoát cũng hoàn toàn không quá phận, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không phải.  
  


Ở Ngô lỗi chứng kiến hạ, giống thiên phú dị bẩm học sinh nhảy lớp, Lưu hạo nhiên quả quyết mà vượt qua rối rắm, lướt qua thương cảm, tỉnh đi tranh đoạt, giống măng trừu tiết giống nhau, hắn đang không ngừng khiêu chiến tân sự vật, mục tiêu minh xác mà muốn nhanh chóng trở thành một cái ưu tú người.  
  


Hắn giống như trở nên thập phần cứng cỏi, phong sương vũ tuyết, va chạm đau xót đều không thể đánh sập hắn, nhưng hôm nay bởi vì Ngô lỗi bị thương, hắn lại một lần lộ ra chính mình uy hiếp, thậm chí khổ sở mà rơi lệ.  
  


Trên giường bệnh Ngô lỗi nhìn hắn mỏi mệt khuôn mặt, cảm nhận được bị che chở ấm áp, chỉ có thể âm thầm hạ quyết tâm về sau sẽ đối Lưu hạo nhiên càng tốt.  
  


“Kỳ thật ta cũng tưởng cho ngươi ta huân chương.” Hắn ở trong lòng trả lời Lưu hạo nhiên.  
  


Hắn ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mà đụng vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên cằm hồ tra, xúc cảm tinh mịn lại chân thật, tình yêu như là vũ xối trong lòng.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi ở bệnh viện ở một tháng, Lưu hạo nhiên giả lại kéo dài một tháng.  
  


Trừ bỏ miệng vết thương đau tương đối tra tấn người bên ngoài, Ngô lỗi quả thực tiếp thu tới rồi tổng thống đãi ngộ, không chỉ có tay phải không thể động, tay trái cũng mất đi tác dụng, hết thảy động tác từ Lưu hạo nhiên đại lao,  
  


Vô luận là rửa mặt đánh răng cạo râu, vẫn là ăn cơm sát ngoài miệng WC, động tác tinh tế ôn nhu, đem Ngô lỗi hầu hạ đến thoải mái dễ chịu.  
  
  
  


Xuất viện trước một ngày hai người đứng ở phòng bệnh buồng vệ sinh trước gương, ứng Ngô lỗi muốn soái khí xuất viện yêu cầu, Lưu hạo nhiên tự cấp hắn cạo râu.  
  


Đã lâu không quát hồ tra phát ngạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn bôi lên bọt biển mềm hoá vài phút,  
  


Ngô lỗi nghiêng thân mình, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở hắn trước người, một tay đỡ hắn eo, một tay đi lấy trong túi dao cạo râu.  
  


Trong gương hắn hồ nửa khuôn mặt cạo râu phao, Ngô lỗi tả đoan trang hữu đoan trang, cảm thấy thật là vừa lòng, liền văn trứu trứu mở miệng,  
  


“Có thể được đến Lưu tiên sinh như vậy chiếu cố, Ngô mỗ thật là tam sinh hữu hạnh.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi dậy, đầu tiên là đi nhìn thoáng qua Ngô lỗi tay phải cái cặp bản có hay không oai, sau đó từ gương bên kia bẻ lại đây Ngô lỗi mặt, hắn nói: “Lưu tiên sinh hiện tại muốn động đao, không cần lộn xộn.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Sợ mọi người trong nhà lo lắng, nằm viện một tháng tới nay Ngô lỗi không có nói cho mụ mụ chính mình bị thương.  
  


Mỗi lần muốn video thời điểm, hắn đều qua loa lấy lệ nói chính mình ở bên ngoài quay chụp không có phương tiện tiếp, nhưng là số lần nhiều liền sẽ lộ ra dấu vết, vì làm ba ba mụ mụ an tâm xuống dưới, Ngô lỗi quyết định xuất viện về nhà sau cho bọn hắn phát mấy trương tự chụp.  
  


Nhưng hắn tay phải kẹp bản tử treo ở trên giá căn bản vô pháp hoạt động, tay trái còn muốn so chiêu bài kéo tay, này nhiếp ảnh gia, ở trong kế hoạch liền theo lý thường hẳn là đem từ Lưu hạo nhiên đảm nhiệm.  
  
  
  


Trở lại cáo biệt một tháng trong nhà, hết thảy đều là như vậy quen thuộc, vui vẻ Ngô lỗi quả thực tưởng mở ra đôi tay hoan hô kêu to,  
  


Bất quá hắn tạm thời còn làm không được.  
  


Bị an trí ở trên giường, Ngô lỗi tay trái đỡ chính mình cứng còng hữu cánh tay, ngoan ngoãn mà ngồi ngay ngắn,  
  


“Ngươi trước ngồi ở chỗ này, không cần lộn xộn.” Lưu hạo nhiên dặn dò Ngô lỗi.  
  


Hắn gật gật đầu, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xổm đầu giường đem treo cánh tay hắn cái giá trang bị hảo.  
  
  
  


Đầu giường di động chấn động một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu đi xem,  
  


Là Ngô lỗi mụ mụ phát tới tin tức, hỏi hắn hôm nay vội không vội, hiện tại đang làm gì.  
  


Hắn đứng lên vỗ vỗ tay, cầm di động ngồi trên giường.  
  


Đem Ngô lỗi tay phải thật cẩn thận mà treo ở cố định giá thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên chân dài bàn khởi đối mặt hắn,  
  


Hơn một tháng không có cắt tóc, Ngô lỗi tóc mái có điểm che đôi mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đem tóc của hắn hướng bên trái bát một bát lộ ra cái trán, di động ở trong tay đánh chuyển,  
  


Sau đó hắn hỏi: “Đá chồng chất, chúng ta dùng cái gì tư thế chụp đâu?”  
  


“Ngươi muốn tới ta phía sau tới,” vô pháp nhúc nhích Ngô lỗi đối diện trước người ta nói, “Như vậy mới có tự chụp hiệu quả.”  
  


“Hảo.” Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu, cánh tay một chống dịch đến Ngô lỗi phía sau, tay phải nâng lên đỡ bờ vai của hắn, để ngừa hắn không cẩn thận lộn xộn xả đến miệng vết thương, tay trái giơ lên di động.  
  


Camera mở ra thiết thành trước trí, Ngô lỗi mặt xuất hiện ở trong màn hình, nhưng thật ra không có bệnh trạng cảm,  
  


“Như vậy có thể chứ?” Lưu hạo nhiên đem mặt phóng xa một chút, vừa vặn ra họa.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ai, tóc chắn đến đôi mắt.” Tầm mắt bị ngăn trở, Ngô lỗi lắc lắc đầu, nâng lên tay trái đem hơi lớn lên tóc hướng về phía trước loát một phen, nhưng vừa mới tẩy quá đầu tóc còn không phải thực phục tùng, thực mau mà trượt xuống dưới lại lần nữa cái ở trên trán, còn có mấy cây ngốc mao lên đỉnh đầu quật cường mà lập, như thế nào ấn đều ấn không đi xuống.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên thấp giọng cười, Ngô lỗi vừa định quay đầu khi cảm giác được phía sau người đè lại đầu của hắn,  
  


Cảm nhận được tóc bị hợp lại lên, Lưu hạo nhiên không biết ở đâu lấy ra tới cái màu đen da gân, mơn trớn Ngô lỗi trên trán cùng đỉnh đầu một nắm tóc nắm chặt ở trong tay, động tác không quá thuần thục mà ở Ngô lỗi trên đầu trát cái tiểu nhăn.  
  


“A, này cái gì a……” Ngô lỗi nhìn camera chính mình, cảm giác có điểm ngốc, duỗi tay muốn hái xuống,  
  


Nhận thấy được hắn ý đồ, Lưu hạo nhiên chân dài gập lên, câu lấy hắn cánh tay không cho hắn đi chạm vào, ở hắn nhĩ sau nói: “Ngoan, đừng nhúc nhích.”  
  


Ngô lỗi bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể từ hắn.  
  


“Tới, chuẩn bị chụp.” Ngắm nhìn hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên nhắc nhở hắn.  
  


Nhìn màn ảnh, nâng lên tay trái so cái gia, Ngô lỗi cười mở mắt cong cong,  
  


Hắn hôm nay xuất viện khi thay đổi vàng nhạt sắc áo sơmi, bên trong trang bị cái màu đỏ áo thun, Lưu hạo nhiên phí thật lớn kính mới cho hắn tròng lên,  
  


Nhan sắc minh diễm sấn đến Ngô lỗi khí sắc thực hảo, đỉnh đầu tiểu nhăn là vẽ rồng điểm mắt chi bút, hoạt bát trung mang theo một chút nghịch ngợm sinh cơ, hai viên răng cửa cũng lộ ra tới, giống cái chỉ có một con lỗ tai con thỏ.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên thò qua tới, click mở album quan sát đã lâu,  
  


“Khá tốt, lại đến một trương.”  
  


Nghe vậy, Ngô lỗi buồn bực, người này hôm nay có điểm khác thường a.  
  


Di động lại giơ lên, nhưng thật ra không nghĩ tới lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên cũng thấu tiến màn ảnh, gắt gao ôm Ngô lỗi cổ, đối với màn ảnh đã lâu mà vui vẻ cười, lộ ra nhòn nhọn răng nanh, lại biến thành Ngô lỗi trong trí nhớ cái kia vui sướng thiếu niên.  
  


Nhìn thấy hắn bộ dáng, Ngô lỗi cũng cùng hắn cùng nhau cười, hắn nguyên bản tròn tròn mặt bởi vì sinh bệnh mà gầy rất nhiều, cằm góc cạnh có vẻ rõ ràng, cười rộ lên gương mặt tạo nên nhợt nhạt má lúm đồng tiền, hắn bị ôm, mang tiến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực.  
  


“3……2……” Lưu hạo nhiên đếm ngược, chuẩn bị chụp ảnh,  
  


Ngô lỗi động tác dừng hình ảnh, nhưng không có xem màn ảnh, mà là nhìn chằm chằm di động Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn thực thích xem hắn cười, cũng thực hoài niệm, liền tại bên người nặng nề mùi hương làm hắn tâm sinh sung sướng,  
  


Liền ở ấn hạ quay chụp kiện trong nháy mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên nghiêng đầu,  
  


Thân thượng Ngô lỗi bên má má lúm đồng tiền.  
  


“Đá chồng chất, ngươi muốn nhanh lên hảo lên.”  
  


Thanh tuyến ôn hòa, Lưu hạo nhiên nói.  
  
  
  


Dù cho phát đi tự chụp ảnh, mụ mụ vẫn là đã biết Ngô lỗi sinh bệnh sự tình.  
  


Tự chụp khí sắc nhưng thật ra như thường, nhưng mặt gầy đến lại quá rõ ràng, mụ mụ nhìn đến sau lập tức đánh tới điện thoại, vô pháp lại lần nữa cự tuyệt, Ngô lỗi chỉ phải căng da đầu tiếp lên.  
  


“Đá chồng chất, ngươi như thế nào gầy nhiều như vậy a? Có phải hay không hai ngày này không hảo hảo ăn cơm?” Mụ mụ hỏi.  
  


Ngô lỗi tay trái giơ di động, trực tiếp dỗi ở chính mình trên mặt gần không thể lại gần,  
  


“Không có a, ha ha…… Ta hai ngày này ăn thực hảo…… Cũng rất nhiều, ân.”  
  


Ngô lỗi tươi cười cứng đờ ánh mắt mơ hồ, mụ mụ vừa thấy, rõ ràng ở nói dối.  
  
  
  


“Đá chồng chất, cùng mụ mụ nói thật, rốt cuộc làm sao vậy, ngươi đã hơn một tháng không có cùng chúng ta video.” Nguyên lai mụ mụ đã sớm hoài nghi.  
  


“Ách…… Không có việc gì, chính là cánh tay quăng ngã một chút, không có việc gì.” Ngô lỗi ấp a ấp úng mà nói.  
  


“…… Làm ta nhìn xem.” Trầm mặc một hồi, mụ mụ mở miệng.  
  


Vô pháp, Ngô lỗi đem điện thoại lấy xa, màn ảnh xuất hiện hắn treo ở trên giá hữu cánh tay, đánh thật dày thạch cao, không có sinh cơ mà treo.  
  


Nhìn màn hình di động nhi tử thảm trạng, mụ mụ hỏi: “Này một tháng vẫn luôn là nhiên nhiên ở chiếu cố ngươi?”  
  


Lúc này Ngô lỗi nhưng thật ra thống khoái mà gật đầu, “Ân. “  
  


Màn ảnh vừa chuyển, xuất hiện Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong phòng bếp bận rộn làm cơm trưa,  
  


Này một tháng tới nay trù nghệ của hắn rất có tăng lên, biến đổi đa dạng mà cấp Ngô lỗi bổ dinh dưỡng.  
  


“Hắn này một tháng…… Chạy tới chạy lui, thực vất vả. “Ngô lỗi nói, tâm sinh áy náy.  
  
  
  
  
  


Mụ mụ thở dài, nói: “Ngày mai ta đi Bắc Kinh. “  
  
  
  


Quải rớt video điện thoại, Ngô lỗi dựa vào đầu giường đùa nghịch di động, tâm tư lại không biết bay tới chạy đi đâu.  
  


Chỉ chốc lát sau, Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào phòng ngủ, bưng vừa mới ngao tốt thịt nạc cháo,  
  


Nhàn nhạt mùi thịt vị kéo về trên giường người đã phiêu xa suy nghĩ.  
  


“Tưởng cái gì đâu, đá chồng chất.”  
  


Thấy được hắn đột nhiên lấy lại tinh thần bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu tiên là đi sờ sờ đầu của hắn, sau đó kéo qua một cái bàn nhỏ, đem cháo cùng ăn sáng đều dọn xong.  
  


Ngô lỗi ngẩng đầu xem hắn, hắn mở ra một cái thực phẩm hộp, bên trong có Ngô lỗi yêu nhất ăn khoai lang hoàn.  
  


“Vừa mới đi xuống mua mấy cái khoai lang hoàn, dầu chiên sao, ngươi vẫn là muốn ăn ít điểm.”  
  


Tuy là nói như vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là cầm lấy một cây tăm xỉa răng, ở hộp trát một cái no đủ kim hoàng khoai lang hoàn, đưa cho Ngô lỗi,  
  


Hắn tiếp nhận lại không có bỏ vào trong miệng, mà là nhìn trước mặt người động tác.  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên múc một muỗng cháo, môi nhẹ nhàng đụng vào thìa bên cạnh thử thử độ ấm, mặt mày buông xuống biểu tình nghiêm túc, căn bản không có chú ý tới Ngô lỗi ở quan sát chính mình,  
  


Hắn nắm thìa ngón tay còn có vừa mới rửa chén khi chưa lau khô giọt nước, ngón tay cái mặt bên thêm một đạo tân miệng vết thương, đã không biết là tháng này đệ mấy cái, cái này hẳn là vừa mới thiết thịt nạc khi cắt đến, Ngô lỗi tưởng.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên tay, tưởng đút cho Ngô lỗi một ngụm cháo, lại nhìn đến hắn vẫn là phát ngốc mà nhìn chính mình, tay trái giơ khoai lang hoàn, không có nửa điểm mở miệng ý tứ.  
  
  
  


Không biết khi nào, Ngô lỗi trên đầu tiểu nhăn bị lấy rớt, một đầu loạn mao xù xù mà cái ở trên đầu, buồn cười lại đáng yêu.  
  


Đem cháo buông, Lưu hạo nhiên khom người duỗi đầu, liền Ngô lỗi tay đem kia viên khoai lang hoàn cắn rớt, quả nhiên đã lạnh rớt,  
  


Vì thế hắn đằng ra tay lại trát một cái tân đặt ở Ngô lỗi trong tay,  
  


Duỗi tay đem che lại Ngô lỗi cái trán đầu tóc về phía sau bát bát, lại xoa bóp hắn mặt tả hữu lắc lắc, Lưu hạo nhiên nói  
  


“Thỏ con, cà rốt lạnh liền không thể ăn.”  
  


Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc há mồm, nuốt vào một ngụm cháo, cũng ăn luôn tăm xỉa răng thượng khoai lang hoàn, chỉ là trầm mặc, đôi mắt xoay quanh ở Lưu hạo nhiên áo thun thượng bên trái ngực kia đóa màu đen hoa hồng, vẫn là không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên uy một ngụm, hắn há mồm ăn một ngụm, giống tháng này trung mỗi ngày mỗi cơm lặp lại như vậy,  
  


Trong phòng im ắng, chỉ có nhấm nuốt nuốt thanh âm cùng cơm thực hương vị.  
  


Ăn luôn cuối cùng một cái khoai lang hoàn, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên uống sạch dư lại nửa chén thịt nạc cháo, ngón tay trung tăm xỉa răng tinh tế đầu nhọn dính một ít du, đem nó đặt ở hộp cơm, Ngô lỗi mở miệng,  
  


“Kỳ thật, nếu có thể…… Có thể nói, ta tưởng cùng ngươi như vậy quá cả đời.”  
  
  
  


Đang ở khom lưng thu thập bàn ăn Lưu hạo nhiên nghe vậy một đốn, ngẩng đầu,  
  


Hắn chậm rãi đi đến Ngô lỗi trước mặt, ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, ngực vừa lúc để ở Ngô lỗi đầu gối,  
  


Ngô lỗi cúi đầu xem, vừa mới trong tầm mắt kia đóa màu đen hoa hồng bị che lại.  
  


Tay trái bị kéo tới, Lưu hạo nhiên dùng khăn giấy lau khô hắn đầu ngón tay, Ngô lỗi nghe được hắn nói,  
  


“Chúng ta vẫn luôn như vậy, bảo bối………… Chỉ cần ngươi hảo hảo.”  
  


Lau khô tay buông xuống, cắm đến chính mình đầu gối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ngực khe hở, chen vào đi, Ngô lỗi sờ đến kia đóa hoa mạch lạc, văn trong lòng khẩu phụ cận trên quần áo, trái tim nhảy lên khi đóa hoa giống bị giao cho sinh mệnh.  
  


Ngô lỗi lại mở miệng: “Ta cũng tưởng a, nhưng là…… Ta mụ mụ ngày mai tới.”  
  


Bàn tay trung đóa hoa nhảy động đột nhiên kịch liệt lên, Ngô lỗi giương mắt xem Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình, không hề giống vừa mới như vậy bình tĩnh ôn nhu,  
  


“………… A?” Tin tức thật chặt bách, Lưu hạo nhiên không biết nên nói cái gì.  
  


Ngô lỗi biểu tình bắt đầu nhiễm nhàn nhạt sầu bi,  
  


“Ta mụ mụ tới…… Liền ý nghĩa chúng ta hai người thế giới đã bị phá hủy, từ ngươi từ Tây Tạng trở về, chúng ta còn không có…………”  
  


Hắn không có nói tiếp, nhưng là chỉ chính là cái gì, hai người đều minh bạch.  
  
  
  


Mắt to nhiễm điểm ủy khuất, Ngô lỗi bàn tay còn vỗ ở ngực hắn, đó là một đóa nho nhỏ hoa hồng.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Sáu nguyên dụ viên  
Bầu trời ngôi sao, cùng trần thế hạnh phúc.  
Triển khai toàn văn  
60 nhiệt độ


	3. 25-35

zoic6.lofter.com  
Hạo lỗi / một sừng thú /25-35 kết thúc  
【 bổn hợp tập kết thúc, 13k＋】

Nhìn bộ dáng của hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm muốn cười, hắn bắt được Ngô lỗi xao động bất an tay, cười xấu xa đậu hắn: “Lúc này mới giữa trưa cơm nước xong, ngươi muốn làm?”  
  


Ai ngờ Ngô lỗi thế nhưng gật gật đầu, biểu tình có một tia chờ mong.  
  


Cảm thấy thập phần bất đắc dĩ, Lưu hạo nhiên đỡ trán, hỏi hắn: “Cánh tay không nghĩ muốn?”  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi bĩu môi, nghiêm túc cân nhắc một chút hắn càng muốn muốn cái nào, tay phải vẫn là Lưu hạo nhiên đâu?  
  


Suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, cuối cùng làm ra một bộ đã hạ quyết tâm bộ dáng, hắn nói: “Từ bỏ đi, có ngươi là được.”  
  


Không nín được, Lưu hạo nhiên cao giọng cười to, hắn là thật sự lấy Ngô lỗi không có biện pháp.  
  


Đứng dậy, hắn bưng lên chén đũa, nhìn liếc mắt một cái Ngô lỗi hữu cánh tay, còn êm đẹp mà treo,  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên hướng tới Ngô lỗi nhướng mày: “Chờ, tẩy xong chén trở về hầu hạ ngươi.”  
  
  
  


Đương nhiên, hắn nói hầu hạ, cùng Ngô lỗi muốn hầu hạ, cũng không phải cùng loại.  
  


Điều chỉnh tốt cái giá độ cao, nhìn Ngô lỗi thoải mái mà nằm xuống, thật lâu không nghỉ ngơi tốt Lưu hạo nhiên ôm Ngô lỗi ngủ cái an ổn ngủ trưa, Ngô lỗi tắc trừng mắt nhìn một giữa trưa trần nhà, tức giận, thập phần ý nan bình.  
  
  
  


Liền ở hắn cũng mau ngủ thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên người đại diện Lý văn triết cấp Ngô lỗi phát tới một cái WeChat tin tức.  
  


Lý: “Hắc, tiểu Ngô, ngươi cánh tay thế nào? Lần trước đi bệnh viện thời điểm ngươi chính ngủ, gần nhất vội cũng không có thời gian đi xem ngươi.”

Ngô: “Cảm ơn triết ca quan tâm, ta xuất viện, ở nhà nghỉ ngơi đâu / gương mặt tươi cười /”

Lý: “Vậy là tốt rồi, ngươi này khôi phục đến vẫn là thực mau, hạo nhiên một người ở nhà chiếu cố ngươi? “

Ngô: “Đúng vậy, chỉ có hắn một người. Triết ca, này một tháng hắn chậm trễ rất nhiều công tác đi. “

Lý: “Cũng còn hảo, phía trước là đẩy mấy cái vở, bất quá đều không phải rất quan trọng. Nhưng là gần nhất có một cái chế tác hoàn mỹ đại IP mau khởi động máy, liền chỉ định muốn hạo nhiên đương nam chủ, ta xem hắn cũng rất cố ý hướng, liền chờ chúng ta bên này ký hợp đồng. “  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi minh bạch Lý văn triết ý tứ, nằm viện trong lúc Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn không đẩy nhanh tốc độ, điện thoại đều rất ít tiếp, trừ phi chuyện rất trọng yếu hắn sẽ rời đi mấy cái giờ bên ngoài, còn lại thời gian đều là toàn tâm toàn lực chiếu cố chính mình, vì thế khẳng định không thiếu chậm trễ công tác.  
  


Nhưng mỗi khi Ngô lỗi nói tới cái này đề tài, Lưu hạo nhiên đều nói lấy chiếu cố hắn thân thể làm trọng, công tác bên này trước thả chậm, không nóng nảy.  
  


Ngô lỗi không có biện pháp, kỳ thật tư tâm cũng nghĩ về sau hai người gặp nhau thời gian cũng sẽ không rất nhiều, liền một bên áy náy một bên thật cẩn thận hưởng thụ có thể ở bên nhau thời gian.  
  
  
  
  
  


Nhưng ngày mai mụ mụ liền phải tới Bắc Kinh, chính mình không thể đã chiếm mụ mụ thời gian, lại chậm trễ Lưu hạo nhiên thời gian.

Ngô lỗi nghĩ nghĩ, hồi phục Lý văn triết,

“Triết ca, ta hảo đến không sai biệt lắm, về sau hắn hẳn là có thể bình thường công tác, ta một hồi nói với hắn một chút. “

Đáp ứng xuống dưới, Lý văn triết lại dặn dò quan tâm hắn vài câu, liền đi công tác.  
  
  
  
  
  


Thái dương rơi xuống đi khi, Lưu hạo nhiên mới tỉnh lại, trải qua một giữa trưa ấm dương lễ rửa tội, trong phòng ấm áp thích ý, cửa sổ hờ khép, có thể nghe được bên ngoài rộn ràng nhốn nháo dòng xe cộ thanh.

Xuân hạ chi giao, người dễ dàng mệt rã rời, hắn oa ở Ngô lỗi bên người lại mị một hồi, như vậy nhật tử làm hắn vô cùng quý trọng.

Dựa theo lệ thường, Lưu hạo nhiên thân thân Ngô lỗi cái trán.

Ngô lỗi mở mắt ra, trở về hắn một cái hôn.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Vừa mới, văn triết ca cho ta phát tin tức. “Ngô lỗi cắn quả táo nói.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên chính ngồi xổm lắp ráp khung giường, là cho Ngô lỗi mụ mụ chuẩn bị, chuẩn bị đặt ở thư phòng,  
  


Hắn quay đầu nhìn Ngô lỗi liếc mắt một cái, chưa nói cái gì, cũng không có biểu tình, chỉ ừ một tiếng.  
  


Ngô lỗi tiếp tục nói: “Kỳ thật…… Ta hảo đến không sai biệt lắm. “  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên đem cuối cùng một cây cái giá giá hảo, giường lắp ráp hảo, hắn ngồi trên đi.  
  
  
  
  
  


Trên tay có một ít rỉ sắt vị, hắn đôi tay giao nhau để tại hạ ngạc,  
  


“Đá chồng chất, có cái điện ảnh, ta…… Ta rất thích.”  
  


Ngô lỗi xem hắn, lại không gặp hắn biểu tình có bao nhiêu vui sướng, tương phản có một ít rối rắm,  
  


“Vậy ngươi có thể đi kế tiếp a.” Ngô lỗi thử thăm dò nói.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, gian nan mở miệng,  
  


“Cái này phiến tử muốn phong bế quay chụp, không thể cùng ngoại giới liên lạc, không thể thăm ban, không có kỳ nghỉ.”  
  


Ngô lỗi nghe được, trệ một chút, đôi mắt buông xuống ở chính mình trong tay quả táo, nó bắt đầu oxy hoá, bên cạnh nổi lên nâu nhạt sắc.  
  


“Bao lâu?” Hắn thanh âm nhẹ nhàng, cơ hồ là nỉ non.  
  


“Nhiều nhất nửa năm.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên chọn trung chính là một bộ quân lữ phiến, vì bảo mật công tác, chỉnh bộ phiến tử đều phải phong bế trạng thái hạ quay chụp, không có bất luận cái gì thông tin thiết bị, cũng không có cơ hội ra vào doanh địa.  
  


Hiển nhiên Lưu hạo nhiên là phi thường rối rắm, nhưng Ngô lỗi nhìn ra được tới hắn là thật sự thích cái này đề tài, chẳng qua hắn trong lòng thiên bình ở dao động, chỉ cần Ngô lỗi nói một câu phủ định, kia hắn liền sẽ không chút do dự lưu lại.  
  


Nhưng Ngô lỗi không có làm như vậy, hắn vẫn là khuyên Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp.  
  


Ngày kế sáng sớm thần, Lưu hạo nhiên đã bị người đại diện call đi, đi sân bay tiếp Ngô lỗi mụ mụ kế hoạch đã bị quấy rầy, còn hảo cấp mụ mụ chuẩn bị vật dụng hàng ngày cùng giường đệm ở phía trước một đêm đều đã sửa sang lại hảo, giữa trưa thời điểm Ngô lỗi ủy thác chính mình trợ lý đi sân bay.  
  


Hắn cho rằng chính mình khẳng định sẽ một hồi đến từ mụ mụ mưa rền gió dữ lễ rửa tội, lại không nghĩ rằng mụ mụ thập phần bình tĩnh mà vào phòng, nhìn đến hắn treo một bàn tay, lại cái gì cũng không hỏi.  
  


Dạo qua một vòng, mụ mụ nói với hắn câu đầu tiên lời nói là: “Liền ngươi một người ở nhà? Nhiên nhiên đâu.”  
  


Ngô lỗi hoàn toàn há hốc mồm, trong lòng thập phần không cân bằng: “Mẹ, ta cánh tay đều như vậy, ngươi như thế nào không quan tâm ta a.”  
  


Chính trực cơm trưa thời gian, mụ mụ thay tạp dề, nói: “Có nhiên nhiên chiếu cố ngươi ta còn lo lắng cái gì? Lại nói ta này không phải tới sao, muốn ăn cái gì?”  
  


Ngô lỗi không nói chuyện, đỡ cánh tay đi đến trong phòng bếp, nhìn mụ mụ bận rộn.  
  


“Mụ mụ, ở nhà ngươi đều không nấu cơm.” Ngô lỗi nói.  
  


“Đó là bởi vì có ngươi ba.” Mụ mụ trả lời đến đúng lý hợp tình.  
  


Bĩu môi, Ngô lỗi nói chính mình muốn ăn khoai tây hầm thịt bò.  
  


Vẫn luôn chờ tới rồi chạng vạng, Lưu hạo nhiên mới phát tới một cái giọng nói tin tức.  
  


“Đá chồng chất, chúng ta hợp đồng thiêm hảo, hôm nay liền tiến tổ không kịp đi trở về. Ngươi phải hảo hảo dưỡng thương, thay ta hướng a di vấn an.”  
  


Này vội vàng tiến tổ tin tức tới quá đột nhiên, nhìn đến tin tức khi Ngô lỗi đánh qua đi điện thoại, lại bị báo cho đã tắt máy.  
  


Cùng thời gian, khi cách thật lâu không có đổi mới Lưu hạo nhiên Weibo, từ trợ lý đại đã phát một cái, giống như trước giống nhau câu kia,  
  


“Hôm nay tiến tổ.”  
  


Ảnh chụp là Lưu hạo nhiên thượng một chiếc quân dụng mê màu xe, chỉ thấy rõ sườn mặt, hắn ăn mặc sáng sớm từ gia lúc đi quần áo trên người.

Màu trắng quần dài, người đánh cá mũ, bên ngoài đắp Ngô lỗi một kiện cao bồi áo khoác, bên trong áo thun ấn màu đen hoa hồng.

Lúc này Ngô lỗi mới nghĩ đến, hắn không có về nhà thu thập hành lý cùng quần áo đồ dùng, cái gì cũng chưa lấy, liền biến mất.

Lại không nghĩ này từ biệt chính là bốn tháng.  
  
  
  


Tháng sáu đã qua, cùng phong quất vào mặt, Bắc Kinh hoa đã nở khắp.  
  


Năm trung là các loại giải thưởng lớn khai mạc thời tiết, đầu năm lửa lớn 《 xuân triều 》 tiến vào kim môi thưởng chủ thi đua đơn nguyên, cuộc đua tốt nhất đạo diễn thưởng cùng tốt nhất nam chính thưởng, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đồng thời nhập vây.  
  


Làm diễn viên chính chi nhất, Ngô lỗi mang thương tham gia kim môi thưởng cuộc họp báo, trước đây không lâu, hắn đóng vai vai phụ điện ảnh đúng hạn chiếu phim, bổ khuyết hắn nhân thương vắng họp đại chúng tầm nhìn chỗ trống, như cũ là hưởng ứng không tồi. Cho nên đương hắn xuất hiện ở cuộc họp báo hiện trường khi, truyền thông một cổ não nảy lên tới phỏng vấn vị này đương hồng tiểu sinh.  
  


“Ngô lỗi, nghe nói ngươi phía trước quay chụp khi bị thương thực nghiêm trọng, có thể hay không cho chúng ta giảng một chút ngươi khôi phục tình huống.”  
  


Ngô lỗi một thân tây trang khéo léo, chỉ là cánh tay phải vẫn là bưng, cương đinh không có hoàn toàn dỡ bỏ, chịu phỏng vấn khi yêu cầu trợ lý đứng ở bên cạnh người bảo hộ hắn bị thương cánh tay phải.  
  


Ngô lỗi đối với màn ảnh mỉm cười,  
  


“Lúc trước là chính mình không cẩn thận từ dây thép thượng rơi xuống, cũng không có thực nghiêm trọng, gần nhất mấy tháng nghỉ ngơi một chút, khôi phục đến không tồi, phỏng chừng còn có hai tháng là có thể chậm rãi hoạt động, đến lúc đó cũng sẽ tiếp tục công tác, cảm ơn đại gia quan tâm.”  
  
  
  


Một cái khác phóng viên giải trí mở miệng,

“Ngô lỗi, lần này ngươi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau nhập vây quanh tốt nhất nam chính thưởng, làm người yêu đồng thời trở thành đối thủ cạnh tranh, ngươi có cái gì tưởng nói sao? Kỳ thật tất cả mọi người đều thực chú ý các ngươi chi gian tình huống, có thể hay không chia sẻ hạ đâu?”

Microphone đưa tới Ngô lỗi trước mặt, Ngô lỗi tươi cười không giảm, lại chậm chạp chưa lên tiếng, người đại diện ở một bên nhìn, vừa định cự vấn đề này, Ngô lỗi liền nói chuyện.

“Lưu hạo nhiên...... Hắn là một cái phi thường chuyên nghiệp diễn viên. Hắn sở tiếp mỗi một bộ diễn đều sẽ tận tâm tận lực mà hoàn thành, để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, đối đãi diễn kịch thái độ so với ta càng thêm nghiêm túc, có thể nói là không chút cẩu thả, ta cho rằng hắn đáng giá bị tán thành.”

“Đến nỗi chúng ta chi gian...... Ta bị thương nằm viện một tháng vẫn luôn là hắn ở chiếu cố ta, nếu không có hắn, ta không biết như thế nào vượt qua những ngày ấy, thực cảm tạ hắn làm bạn.”  
  


Ngô lỗi cười cười, ánh mắt lại rõ ràng hạ xuống, ngày lành luôn là ở trong trí nhớ bồi hồi, như là mật quả lại mang theo trí mạng nghiện, mỗi lần tưởng một lần liền lưu luyến càng sâu.  
  


“Hắn tiến tổ đóng phim một tháng, tin tưởng sẽ cho khán giả một bộ phi thường tốt tác phẩm, chúng ta chờ hắn đi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngồi ở hội trường trên chỗ ngồi, Ngô lỗi nắm di động, nhìn trên đài lại nghe không rõ người chủ trì nói chuyện, hắn đang ngẩn người, ánh mắt lỗ trống.  
  


Nếu là đem điện thoại giải khóa, là có thể phát hiện, giao diện chính biểu hiện ở cùng Lưu hạo nhiên khung thoại thượng, cuối cùng một cái tin tức là hơn một tháng trước cho hắn phát cái kia WeChat giọng nói.  
  


Này hơn một tháng, này một cái mười giây giọng nói, Ngô lỗi nghe xong một lần lại một lần.

Nếu không phải trong nhà còn có Lưu hạo nhiên dùng quá các loại vật phẩm, còn phóng bọn họ cùng nhau lắp ráp quá cao tới, máy tính bình bảo là bọn họ kia trương tự chụp nói, Ngô lỗi cơ hồ cho rằng hắn chỉ là một giấc mộng.  
  
  
  


Cổ sau lâm thời dấu hiệu đã không hề tung tích, trong nhà trầm hương hương vị cũng gần như mai một, cảnh trong mơ cũng không hề xuất hiện bộ dáng của hắn, Ngô lỗi dần dần mà không muốn ở nhà ngốc, tình nguyện kéo cánh tay ở dưới lầu xem cụ ông hạ cờ tướng, xem lão thái thái nhảy quảng trường vũ, ngồi xuống chính là ban ngày, thẳng đến mụ mụ kêu hắn trở về ăn cơm.  
  


Hắn chỉ là cảm thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên liền sắp biến mất.  
  
  
  


Vô tâm lại đãi, cuộc họp báo khe hở khi, Ngô lỗi muốn trước tiên rời đi hội trường, nhưng bởi vì thân thể không tiện, vì thế liền từ trợ lý cùng đạo diễn đám người thông báo một tiếng, hắn đi cửa chờ đợi.  
  
  
  


Hội trường nội hắc ám thả ồn ào, Ngô lỗi chậm rãi dán chỗ ngồi đi, đi mau đến xuất khẩu khi, chân bị ghế dựa chân khái vướng một chút, một cái thang lầu dẫm không, tay trái đỡ cánh tay phải không chỗ leo lên, thân thể trọng tâm không xong, Ngô lỗi mắt thấy liền phải té ngã.  
  


Hắn thầm nghĩ không tốt, đang chuẩn bị nghênh đón mặt đất đánh sâu vào, lại đột nhiên bị một cái lực đạo giữ chặt, “Cẩn thận!” Người nọ thở nhẹ.  
  


Ngay sau đó, Ngô lỗi ngửi được một cổ kỳ dị hương vị,  
  


Là rất quen thuộc trầm hương mộc.  
  


Còn chưa đứng vững, Ngô lỗi giơ tay liền bắt lấy bên người người cổ tay áo, hắn thanh âm run rẩy nói: “Lưu hạo nhiên?”  
  


Hình như là không nghe rõ, không người đáp lại.

“Tiểu tâm một chút.” Người nọ từ ghế dựa thượng hơi hơi đứng dậy, vẫn là đỡ Ngô lỗi vai trái bàng động tác, đôi mắt nhìn Ngô lỗi chân đứng vững sau mới ngẩng đầu lên.

Đôi mắt rũ ở đỡ chính mình bả vai cái tay kia thượng, gần trong gang tấc hương vị đem Ngô lỗi kéo vào ảo ảnh,

Nhưng hắn biết, này không phải Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn sẽ không mang trầm hương mộc lắc tay.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi lập tức buông ra tay, cánh tay phải nặng nề rũ xuống đi lâu lắm, hơi hơi truyền đến đau đớn đem hắn bừng tỉnh.  
  


“Cảm ơn.” Ngô lỗi đứng yên đem cánh tay nâng dậy, đối với trước người người ta nói, biểu tình không giống vừa mới như vậy kinh hoàng, sắc mặt đã là bình định, còn treo lễ phép mỉm cười.

Hội trường đèn đột nhiên khai mấy cái, nương ánh đèn tinh tế vừa thấy, Ngô lỗi nhận ra tới trước mắt người,

Là dư thịnh, đã từng làm phi hành khách quý cùng Ngô lỗi cùng nhau lục quá một kỳ gameshow.  
  
  
  


Đồng thời lấy một bộ động tác phiến nhập vây lần này tốt nhất nam vai phụ giải thưởng cuộc đua.  
  


Ngô lỗi cười cười, “Chúc mừng ngươi tiểu thịnh, điện ảnh ta nhìn, động tác diễn chụp rất tuấn tú a.”

Dư thịnh so Ngô lỗi nhỏ mấy tháng, vẫn luôn xưng hô Ngô lỗi vì ca,

“Cảm ơn đá chồng chất ca, cũng chúc mừng ngươi nhập vây.” Hắn cười thời điểm, cũng có một viên răng nanh lộ ra tới.

Bởi vì này viên răng nanh, Ngô lỗi ở kia kỳ tổng nghệ cùng hắn hỗ động không ít, hai người quan hệ còn tính không tồi.  
  
  
  


Dư thịnh đem Ngô lỗi đưa ra hội trường, hỏi hắn muốn đi đâu.

“Ta về nhà, chờ trợ lý cùng nhau.” Đứng ở cửa, tây trang vạt áo bị thổi bay, khởi phong.

Giờ phút này thời tiết âm trầm xuống dưới, ban đêm nặng nề che, sắp trời mưa,

Dư thịnh nhìn xem Ngô lỗi cánh tay, nói đến,

“Ta lái xe tới, đá chồng chất ca, ta đưa các ngươi đi.”  
  


Ngô lỗi chưa giác không ổn, rốt cuộc còn có trợ lý cùng nhau, hơn nữa mắt thấy muốn trời mưa, vì thế liền đáp ứng xuống dưới.  
  


Này xe là tân đề, theo dư thịnh nói gần nhất mới vừa diêu thượng hào, không gian rộng mở nhưng chưa tan hết thuộc da hương vị làm Ngô lỗi có chút choáng váng, hắn ngồi ở hậu tòa bên trái nâng cánh tay, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ vũ.

Ban đêm Bắc Kinh giống thường lui tới giống nhau đổ đến gắt gao, dư thịnh thò người ra nhìn thoáng qua, đoàn xe bài khởi trường long vọng không đến đầu.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn xem, Ngô lỗi đang ngẩn người, trợ lý ở chơi di động,

Điều trong xe hơi âm nhạc, dư thịnh mở miệng nói: “Đá chồng chất ca, ngươi cánh tay bị thương như vậy nghiêm trọng, có người tại bên người chiếu cố đi?”

Ngô lỗi nghe vậy quay lại đầu, thoáng ngồi thẳng trả lời: “Ân, gần nhất ta mụ mụ ở nhà ta.”

Dư thịnh lông mày khơi mào, ác một tiếng, ngón tay gõ gõ tay lái, phía trước xe di động một ít, hắn nhẹ nhấn ga theo sau.  
  
  
  


Tiện đường trước trải qua công ty, dặn dò Ngô lỗi về đến nhà khi phải cho chính mình phát tin tức, lại cảm tạ dư thịnh thay thế chính mình đem Ngô lỗi đưa về nhà, trợ lý ở công ty ký túc xá cửa trước xuống xe.  
  


Vũ thế càng lúc càng lớn, đánh vào xe pha lê thượng muộn thanh rung động, trong xe thiếu một người không khí càng thêm yên tĩnh, cánh tay vừa mới kéo một chút có chút đau, Ngô lỗi vẫn là hứng thú không cao.

Bất quá dư thịnh tâm tình nhưng thật ra không tồi, ngẫu nhiên tìm chút đề tài điều tiết không khí.

Về đến nhà dưới lầu khi đã là buổi tối 9 giờ, một ngày lại hạ màn.  
  
  
  


Tới rồi đơn nguyên dưới lầu, Ngô lỗi ngẩng đầu nhìn đến mụ mụ điểm thư phòng đèn chờ chính mình, trong lòng tích tụ hơi tán,

Chuẩn bị xuống xe trước, hắn đối dư thịnh nói: “Tiểu thịnh, vất vả ngươi đưa ta một chuyến, có thời gian cùng nhau ăn cơm.”

Dư thịnh nói không khách khí, động tác lưu loát mà rút ra ghế điều khiển phụ hạ dù, xuống xe mở ra hậu tòa cửa xe,  
  


Còn không có chờ dư thịnh duỗi tay sam hắn, Ngô lỗi liền trước bước xuống xe,

Vũ bị một giọt không rơi mà cách ở bên ngoài,

“Cảm ơn.”  
  


Đi đến đơn nguyên cửa, Ngô lỗi xoát tạp, dư thịnh nghiêng người thu dù tướng môn kéo ra,

“Tiểu thịnh, muốn đi lên ngồi ngồi sao?” Xuất phát từ lễ tiết, Ngô lỗi hỏi.

Ai ngờ dư thịnh lại là không có chối từ, hắn cười nói: “Có thể chứ đá chồng chất ca? Kỳ thật ta muốn mượn buồng vệ sinh dùng một chút. “

Dư thịnh có chút xấu hổ mà sờ cái mũi động tác cực kỳ giống một người, cảnh này khiến Ngô lỗi lại một lần hoảng thần,

“Đương nhiên có thể. “Hắn nói.  
  
  
  


“Mụ mụ, ta đã trở về. “

Tới rồi gia, Ngô lỗi đổi hảo dép lê, hướng mụ mụ giới thiệu: “Mụ mụ, vị này chính là dư thịnh, chúng ta hợp tác quá. “

Đầu một hồi tới dư thịnh nhưng thật ra không chút nào luống cuống, hướng Ngô lỗi mụ mụ khom người, thân sĩ mà nói: “A di ngài hảo. “

Ngô lỗi mụ mụ cười gật đầu, nói: “Ngươi ngồi, a di cho ngươi đổ nước uống. “

Bởi vì giày dính nước bùn, dư thịnh đứng ở cửa hiên không có động, Ngô lỗi kêu hắn chờ một lát một chút,

Động tác không quá thông thuận mà đi buồng vệ sinh cầm một đôi dép lê, đặt ở dư thịnh dưới chân, hắn nói: “Ngươi xuyên cái này đi, tân. “

Nói tạ, dư thịnh khom người đổi giày, ánh mắt quét đến tủ giày có một đôi cùng Ngô lỗi hình thức nhất trí dép lê,

Hắn thần sắc hơi hơi cứng lại, ngay sau đó liền không dấu vết mà khôi phục tự nhiên.  
  
  
  


Từ trong phòng vệ sinh ra tới khi, Ngô lỗi đã thay áo ngủ, thần thái mệt mỏi, uể oải ngồi ở trên sô pha,

Thủy biến thành nhưng nhập khẩu độ ấm, cùng Ngô lỗi mụ mụ hàn huyên vài câu, dư thịnh uống sạch nửa chén nước, không tính toán lại ở lâu.

Đi đến cửa hiên, hắn thay cho dép lê, chỉnh tề bày biện ở tủ giày,

Cầm lấy súc ở cạnh cửa dù, hắn hướng trong phòng bếp cấp đang chuẩn bị dược Ngô lỗi mụ mụ chào hỏi, làm từ biệt.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi đem hắn đưa đến thang máy trước,

“Đá chồng chất ca, hảo hảo dưỡng thân thể, chờ ngươi đã khỏe chúng ta cùng nhau ăn cơm. “

Vào thang máy, môn chậm rãi đóng cửa, dư thịnh cười nói, lộ ra nhòn nhọn răng nanh.

Ngô lỗi ăn dược nằm ở trên giường, đêm mưa không khí ẩm ướt, dẫn tới thương cánh tay ẩn ẩn độn đau.  
  


“Đá chồng chất, nút tay áo ta đặt ở buồng vệ sinh tủ âm tường.” Ngô lỗi mụ mụ từ buồng vệ sinh nhô đầu ra, đắp mặt nạ nói.

Một ngày bôn ba hơn nữa dược vật khiến cho Ngô lỗi trong óc hỗn độn một mảnh, hắn mơ hồ nhớ rõ chính mình ở thư phòng đổi áo ngủ khi, đem nút tay áo hủy đi tới đặt ở trong ngăn tủ.

“A…… Hảo, mụ mụ ngươi sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi.” Nhưng là hắn vô tâm hỏi lại, chỉ nghĩ hảo hảo ngủ một giấc.  
  
  
  


Bên phải giường đệm trống trơn, Ngô lỗi vô pháp nghiêng người, chỉ có thể quay đầu ngơ ngác nhìn này không ra vị trí,

Khăn trải giường thay đổi, bao gối thay đổi, vị trí vẫn luôn lưu trữ, nhưng quanh thân không còn có bất luận cái gì dấu vết bảo tồn.

Tiếng mưa rơi rơi róc rách, hắn dần dần minh bạch vì cái gì Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ mất ngủ,

Ngô lỗi kéo ra tủ đầu giường lấy ra lư hương, một tay bậc lửa dùng nửa căn hương dây.

Ngày mai còn muốn đi làm điện ảnh sưu tầm, hắn nhắm mắt lại.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cứ như vậy đi đi dừng dừng, không có việc gì phát sinh, nhật tử qua hai tháng.

Ở mụ mụ tỉ mỉ chăm sóc hạ, Ngô lỗi cánh tay đúng hạn dỡ bỏ thép tấm, khôi phục tự do.

Nhìn Ngô lỗi đã có thể hoạt động tay phải, đã thỉnh lâu lắm giả mụ mụ cũng yên tâm trở về Thượng Hải, đi lên lại có vạn câu dặn dò.  
  
  
  


Trường kỳ không có hoạt động cánh tay phải đã không thấy rõ ràng cơ bắp, ngược lại là tay trái linh hoạt rồi rất nhiều,

Ngô lỗi bắt đầu tiếp một ít lượng công việc tiểu nhân quay chụp, không có việc gì khi liền kỵ xe đạp đi khang phục trung tâm tiến hành cánh tay huấn luyện.

Đối Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng niệm cũng không hề như vậy nùng liệt, hắn giống như đã thích ứng một người sinh hoạt, thậm chí ở công tác khi giao rất nhiều trong vòng bằng hữu, nhàn hạ tình hình lúc ấy cùng nhau liên hoan, sinh hoạt phong phú.  
  


Nhưng gần đây ngẫu nhiên mất ngủ làm hắn trong lòng tích tụ, Ngô lỗi ẩn ẩn cảm giác được đến, Omega không hề quy luật động dục kỳ lại mau tới phút cuối cùng.

Trong lúc này hắn vốn là không nghĩ ra cửa, chỉ nghĩ ở nhà ăn ăn ngủ ngủ, nhưng kim môi thưởng lễ trao giải sắp tiến hành, vì bước trên thảm đỏ khi thượng kính đẹp, Ngô lỗi ngày gần đây đều không có ăn chán chê quá, chỉ theo lời dặn của bác sĩ hút vào chuẩn bị dinh dưỡng, đẩy các vị bằng hữu cục, cũng ước hảo chờ đến lễ trao giải sau khi kết thúc muốn ăn một bữa no nê.  
  
  
  


Kim môi thưởng đêm đó, trợ lý đi vào trong nhà khi, kỳ thật Ngô lỗi mới vừa đánh xong ức chế tề, trong không khí kịch liệt nguyệt quế hương tràn ngập, beta hình trợ lý nghe không đến, lại vẫn là phát hiện Ngô lỗi mất tự nhiên thần thái.  
  


“Đá chồng chất, ngươi không thoải mái sao? Có phải hay không gần nhất ăn quá ít?”

Ngô lỗi lập tức lắc đầu, tròng lên tây trang áo khoác, áo sơ mi tay áo bị cuốn lên tới,

Hắn ngăn trở trên bàn còn không có ném xuống ống tiêm, đối trợ lý nói: “Ca, ngươi đi thư phòng bên kia trong ngăn tủ giúp ta lấy một chút nút tay áo được không?”

Trợ lý động tác thuần thục thay đổi dép lê, Ngô lỗi nhìn thoáng qua, là lần trước cấp dư thịnh lấy ra tới cặp kia.  
  
  
  


“Đá chồng chất, tài trợ thương đưa ngươi như vậy nhiều tân, ngươi đóng gói cũng chưa hủy đi?” Trợ lý cầm Ngô lỗi thường dùng nút tay áo ra tới.

“Cái này tương đối thích hợp ta.” Ngô lỗi tiếp nhận khấu thượng.

Trợ lý nhìn hắn thần thái, trong lòng biết rõ ràng,

Ngô lỗi nói với hắn quá, cái này du hành vũ trụ viên hình dạng nút tay áo là Lưu hạo nhiên đưa hắn, hai người một người một cái.  
  
  
  


Chuyên viên trang điểm ở bảo mẫu trên xe chờ hắn, bổ trang hoàn thành khi cũng tới trao giải hội trường.  
  


Nghiệp vụ năng lực mãn phân Ngô lỗi, khi cách hai tháng lại lần nữa xuất hiện ở công chúng truyền thông trước mặt, thảm đỏ phía trên một thân khéo léo màu xanh biển tây trang, đối với màn ảnh soái khí mỉm cười, đối mặt điện ảnh tương quan phỏng vấn đối đáp trôi chảy, tuổi trẻ lại bắt mắt loá mắt.

Phát sóng trực tiếp làn đạn làm Ngô lỗi fans xoát mãn bình.  
  


Kỳ thật hắn trong lòng là thực khẩn trương, ngồi vào trên chỗ ngồi khi mới thoáng bình phục xuống dưới.

Mới vừa ngồi định rồi, còn không có tới kịp xem chung quanh là này đó đồng liêu,  
  


Bên cạnh vang lên mang theo ý cười, quen thuộc thanh âm: “Đá chồng chất ca, đã lâu không thấy.”

“Tiểu thịnh, đã lâu không thấy,” Ngô lỗi kinh ngạc, “Như vậy xảo.”

Dư thịnh cười đáp: “Có thể cùng đá chồng chất ca ngồi cùng nhau, là thực xảo.”

Hắn cách không điểm điểm Ngô lỗi cánh tay phải, “Ngươi cánh tay…… Hảo?”

Nghe vậy, Ngô lỗi hoạt động một chút thủ đoạn, gật đầu trả lời: “Trước một thời gian hủy đi thép tấm.”

Nhìn thấy Ngô lỗi cái trán thấm ra mồ hôi mỏng, dư thịnh lấy ra một trương khăn giấy đưa cho hắn,

“Đá chồng chất ca, lau mồ hôi.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Nhất nóng bức mùa hạ đã đến, hội trường rộn ràng nhốn nháo có chút oi bức. Ngô lỗi cau mày, thân thể bắt đầu cảm thấy một chút không khoẻ, cũng may khách quý đã mỗi người vào vị trí của mình, lễ trao giải lập tức bắt đầu.  
  


Mấy vị trong nghề đại lão đầu tiên đọc diễn văn, người chủ trì tuyên bố lần này kim môi thưởng lễ trao giải chính thức bắt đầu.

Tổ chức người lên đài giới thiệu nhìn lại khoá trước tiệc tối rầm rộ, cũng hướng ở qua đi một năm trung vì điện ảnh kịch ngành sản xuất làm trọng đại cống hiến nhân sĩ kính chào, đặc biệt nhắc tới chương y bình đạo diễn cùng hắn dẫn dắt hai vị ưu tú tuổi trẻ diễn viên, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên.

Màn ảnh cắt, chụp đến trên chỗ ngồi Ngô lỗi, hắn vỗ tay hướng về màn ảnh khom lưng, làm ra “Cảm ơn” khẩu hình.  
  
  
  


Tiệc tối hừng hực khí thế tiến hành, theo thứ tự ban phát tốt nhất điện ảnh, tốt nhất biên kịch, tốt nhất nhiếp ảnh, tốt nhất cắt nối biên tập, tốt nhất đạo diễn chờ 30 nhiều hạng trọng giải nhất hạng, ngành sản xuất nội xuất sắc ưu tú tác phẩm sôi nổi đoạt giải.

Trong đó chương y bình nhân đạo diễn 《 xuân triều 》, không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người, trích đến tốt nhất đạo diễn vòng nguyệt quế. Ngô lỗi tiến lên cùng đạo diễn ôm chúc mừng khi, chương y bình ở bên tai hắn nói: “Cảm ơn ngươi cùng hạo nhiên.”

Dư thịnh cùng tốt nhất nam xứng lỡ mất dịp tốt, đảo cũng tại dự kiến bên trong, hắn cũng không có cái gì quá lớn tiếc nuối biểu lộ ra tới, nhưng Ngô lỗi vẫn là an ủi hắn vài câu.

Tiệc tối tiến hành rồi ba cái nửa giờ, gần như kết thúc, chỉ còn nhất chịu chú mục tốt nhất nam nữ vai chính chưa công bố.  
  
  
  


Dựa theo lệ thường, thượng giới ảnh hậu ban xong rồi tốt nhất nữ chính thưởng, thượng giới tốt nhất nam chính giang như lâm lên đài trao giải.

Giang như lâm là một vị đóng vai nhiều bộ niên đại điện ảnh kịch diễn viên gạo cội, vì điện ảnh ngành sản xuất cúc cung tận tụy, ở trước đài đài sau công tác trung đều cống hiến chính mình đại bộ phận tâm huyết, đã là trở thành trong nghề đứng đầu nhân sĩ.

“Các vị các bằng hữu, chào mọi người buổi tối tốt lành, hoan nghênh tham gia kim môi thưởng lễ trao giải.”  
  


Giang như lâm vừa qua khỏi năm mươi, tấn gian sinh ra lấm tấm đầu bạc, lại vẫn cứ thần thái sáng láng, quanh thân dấu không được tuấn lãng chính khí.

Tuy rằng chưa từng có nhiều hoa lệ từ ngữ trau chuốt, lại không thiếu tràng hạ vỗ tay sấm dậy.

“Hôm nay ta ban phát, là tốt nhất nam chính thưởng.”

Hắn trầm giọng nói,

“Bản nhân hành nghề mấy chục năm hơn, chụp quá thượng trăm bộ phiến tử. Này hơn phân nửa đời, ta đã không đếm được có bao nhiêu thiên là ở đoàn phim vượt qua, đại đa số thời điểm, loại này nhật tử cũng không tốt quá.

Ta khắc sâu mà biết, chúng ta nơi cái này ngành sản xuất, không chỉ có yêu cầu thiên phú, càng cần nữa mọi người nại được tịch mịch, thủ được bản tâm.

Mọi người kêu chúng ta minh tinh, nhưng là kỳ thật chúng ta nội tâm minh bạch, sáng ngời không phải người khác giao cho, chỉ có chịu chịu khổ nhọc nhân tài xứng đôi quang mang vạn trượng.”  
  


Hắn cúi đầu mở ra trong tay đoạt giải tấm card, nhìn đến danh sách khi thần sắc trầm tĩnh, chưa khởi gợn sóng.  
  


“Cũng may điện ảnh vòng trời đông giá rét đã qua đi, mùa xuân tới rồi.” Giang như lâm ngẩng đầu.

Mọi người nín thở.

“Làm chúng ta chúc mừng 《 xuân triều 》,

Lưu hạo nhiên.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Nghe thấy cái này tên, Ngô lỗi lồng ngực nội dường như có cái gì nháy mắt nổ mạnh, hắn cơ hồ muốn che lại trái tim, lại đang xem đến màn hình lớn khi, đột nhiên ngơ ngẩn bất động.  
  


Màn ảnh chụp đến thính phòng, ở cự Ngô lỗi sau hai bài vị trí thượng,

Hắn nhìn đến, là Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy.

Hắn một thân màu trắng chính trang tham dự tiệc tối, hướng đại gia thật sâu cúc một cung sau, lại cùng đạo diễn chờ chủ sang đám người nhất nhất ôm.  
  


Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến Ngô lỗi nơi đệ nhất bài, ở trước mặt hắn đứng yên.

Hắn kéo Ngô lỗi tay, Ngô lỗi đứng lên, đại não chỗ trống,

Nước mắt không hề dự triệu mà từ mắt phải rơi xuống.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng nâng lên trước mặt người mặt, sợ lòng bàn tay thật dày kén cùng vết sẹo cộm đau hắn,  
  


Không có thời gian đối diện, hắn thật sâu hôn đi, mang theo vạn phần nhu tình.

Cái này thời khắc, Ngô lỗi cái gì cũng chưa tưởng, thế giới chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên hôn,

Cùng hắn phát ra gỗ mun trầm hương hương vị.  
  


Tại đây lịch sử tính một khắc, dưới đài có người kinh hô, có người vỗ tay, có người cảm động,

Nhưng Ngô lỗi một mực không biết,

Hắn chìm đắm trong cùng Lưu hạo nhiên bất kỳ gặp lại trung, không biết quanh năm bao nhiêu.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên trạm thượng trao giải đài, từ giang như lâm trong tay tiếp nhận kim môi thưởng cúp.

Ngô lỗi nhìn trên đài người,

Ánh đèn lúc này tụ tập ở hắn trên người, so với ngôi sao, người này càng giống ánh trăng, giờ này khắc này tuyệt thế độc lập.

Mấy tháng không thấy, hắn giống như lại trường cao một chút, bả vai cũng trở nên dày rộng rất nhiều, thoạt nhìn càng thêm có cảm giác an toàn, thái dương có một khối phấn nền không lấn át được ứ thanh, hiển nhiên là đóng phim khi chịu thương, quanh thân khí tràng cũng theo trở nên càng cường đại hơn.  
  


Duy nhất bất biến chính là hắn ánh mắt, vẫn như cũ trong vắt chắc chắn.  
  


“Cảm ơn giang như lâm lão sư, hắn nói mỗi một chữ ta đều sẽ ghi nhớ với tâm.  
  


Cảm ơn các vị giám khảo tán thành, ta sẽ không ngừng nỗ lực, tới chứng minh chính mình là có thể đảm đương đến khởi cái này danh hiệu.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chặt cúp, khom người gần sát hơi thấp microphone, thanh tuyến vững vàng, không hoảng không loạn, rất có đại tướng phong phạm.  
  


“Cảm ơn người nhà của ta, cảm ơn chương y bình đạo diễn, còn có điều có cùng ta cộng sự nhân viên công tác, là bọn họ đối công tác nhiệt tình yêu thương thái độ thúc đẩy ta không ngừng đi tới.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp môi tạm dừng, giơ lên cúp nhìn thoáng qua,  
  


Một đôi kim sắc trái mâm xôi khảm ở thủy tinh trụ, là điềm mỹ kiêu căng dụ hoặc.  
  


Hắn bỗng nhiên cười, mặt mày ôn nhu mà đem ánh mắt ngắm nhìn ở dưới đài mỗ một chỗ,  
  


“Cuối cùng, ta phải đối Ngô lỗi tiên sinh nói:  
  


Cộng đồng tiến bộ, cùng nhau trưởng thành, cảm tạ làm bạn, ta thực ái ngươi.”  
  


Vỗ tay lại lần nữa ầm ầm, dường như ngày xuân sấm sét.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi không nhớ rõ chính mình là như thế nào bị Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo tay tiếp thu phỏng vấn, không nhớ rõ chính mình cũng là nhập vây tốt nhất nam chính chi nhất người, không nhớ rõ muốn cùng chương y bình thản dư thịnh từ biệt, cũng không nhớ rõ chính mình là như thế nào về đến nhà.  
  
  
  


Hắn ngồi ở trên sô pha, Lưu hạo nhiên giúp hắn gỡ xuống nơ, hắn bắt tay cổ tay nâng lên, Lưu hạo nhiên lại cởi bỏ hắn nút tay áo,  
  


Cuốn lên tay áo, cánh tay thượng lỗ kim bại lộ, cùng áo sơ mi cọ xát khi có rất nhỏ hơi đau.  
  


Thấy được lỗ kim, minh bạch cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xổm Ngô lỗi trước mặt,  
  


Vuốt ve lỗ kim chung quanh làn da, hắn hỏi,  
  


“Đá chồng chất, cánh tay còn đau không?” Hắn chỉ chính là tay phải gãy xương thương.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi giương mắt xem hắn,  
  


“Tất cả đều hảo.” Vì chứng minh việc này chân thật tính, hắn nâng lên cánh tay phải, giải khai chính mình áo sơmi nút thắt.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tuổi trẻ thân thể giao điệp ở bên nhau.

Phòng ngủ trên giường lớn rốt cuộc lại một lần nằm thượng hai người, hai loại tin tức tố hương vị tuy hai mà một tràn ngập, nói không rõ cái nào càng nùng liệt.  
  
  
  


Quen thuộc lại xa lạ thủy triều lại lần nữa bao phủ hai người, Ngô lỗi từ đối phương cánh môi trung tránh thoát, muốn hô hấp một ít không khí, rồi lại một lần bị nhanh chóng chiếm lĩnh. Ức chế tề mất đi hiệu lực, lại ức chế không được trong cơ thể thú, hỗn cái gì chảy ra, thấm ướt tảng lớn khăn trải giường.  
  


Cảm nhận được ướt át, Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt càng thêm ám trầm, bàn tay xoa Ngô lỗi cổ. Đầu ngón tay tuyến thể cảm nhận được đụng vào, nhanh chóng lộ ra điểm yếu, là kia viên trái mâm xôi, tản ra trí mạng hương khí.  
  


Cơ bắp đường cong rõ ràng thân thể phát ra mồ hôi nóng, che đậy trong tầm mắt đầu giường ánh đèn,  
  


Hôn từ môi hạ di, rơi xuống ngực cùng hạ bụng,  
  


Ngô lỗi phát ra kêu rên, hắn bị nắm xoay người, khóa ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người.

“Đá chồng chất, tay phải ôm ta bả vai, không cần áp tới rồi.” Dù cho là giờ này khắc này, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn cứ là suy xét chu toàn, hắn câu lấy Ngô lỗi nhẹ giọng nói.  
  


Ngô lỗi câu thượng cổ hắn, sờ đến vai chỗ một đạo nhô lên vết sẹo, móng tay nhẹ nhàng quét lộng, hắn cảm nhận được lòng bàn tay hạ cơ bắp nháy mắt banh lên, cùng lúc đó, hắn kinh hô ra tiếng,  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên vào được, không có bất luận cái gì đoán trước, không hề phòng bị.  
  


Ngô lỗi tay trái dò ra tìm kiếm gắng sức điểm, cuối cùng ấn tại bên người khăn trải giường thượng,  
  


Động tác cho phép, hắn eo bối không thể không thẳng thắn, lại làm Lưu hạo nhiên chôn đến càng sâu, cơ hồ đột phá kia nói quan khẩu,

“Bảo bối, lần này chúng ta từ từ tới.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Nói là từ từ tới, chính là từ từ tới.

Thời gian dài lâu đến Ngô lỗi cho rằng thiên mau sáng, hắn đem mồ hôi sát đến trước mặt người trên vai, muốn xem ngoài cửa sổ, lại bị xoay chuyển quá cằm, ở sóng triều trung nghênh đón càng mật hôn.  
  


Ở hắn mau không chịu nổi, cơ hồ đăng đỉnh khi, cảm nhận được Lưu hạo nhiên hô hơi thở phun ở chính mình cổ sau,  
  


“Đá chồng chất…… Hôm nay bên cạnh ngươi ngồi chính là ai?”  
  


Vô pháp tự hỏi càng nhiều, Ngô lỗi đáp: “Dư…… Dư thịnh.”  
  


Hắn cố sức đem vòng eo đĩnh đến càng thẳng, tay trái sớm đã thu hồi, chỉ dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn.  
  


“Kia tủ nút tay áo, lại là ai?”

Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại động tác, môi phụ thượng tuyến thể, tiếp tục hỏi hắn.  
  


Ngô lỗi cố sức mà kẹp chặt đầu gối, hắn căn bản không biết Lưu hạo nhiên đang nói cái nào nút tay áo,

“Ta…… Ta không biết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên chưa ra tiếng, chỉ cô khẩn Ngô lỗi eo, một lần nữa bắt đầu động tác đột nhiên trở nên cường ngạnh, Ngô lỗi nhịn không được kêu rên ra tiếng,

Lại qua hồi lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên môi khẽ nhếch, răng nanh lộ ra tới, đâm xuyên qua bên môi tuyến thể,  
  


Đồng thời đem Ngô lỗi thật mạnh hướng chính mình thân thể ấn đi.

Hắn hoàn toàn dấu hiệu chính mình.

Ngô lỗi cảm giác trong cơ thể một cánh cửa lại bị mở ra, hắn kinh hoảng trợn mắt, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt dày đặc độc chiếm dục.

Tùy theo mà đến một cổ chất lỏng ùa vào, bị rót vào cảm giác quá mức mãnh liệt kích thích, làm cho Ngô lỗi cũng vỡ đê,  
  


Hắn vô lực mà ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, mặt che đậy chính mình cắn dấu răng.

Mơ màng nhiên không biết hôm nay hôm nào.  
  
  
  


Bị hoàn toàn dấu hiệu Omega thân thể mẫn cảm trình độ đạt tới lịch sử tân cao,

Mộng là hỗn hỗn độn độn, dính nhớp một mảnh trung, Ngô lỗi là bị đỉnh tỉnh.  
  


Nắng sớm đã là vẩy đầy phòng ngủ, hắn ghé vào trên giường, cánh tay phải rũ bên trái sườn mép giường không có gắng sức,  
  


Nhưng cùng khăn trải giường tiếp xúc làn da, lại bởi vì không ngừng mà cọ xát mà đỏ lên nóng lên.

Thân thể phản ứng nói cho hắn, ở trong thân thể hắn quấy phá chính là tối hôm qua hoàn toàn dấu hiệu người của hắn.  
  


Đôi mắt mở, theo sát cảm quan cũng thức tỉnh lại đây, khống chế không được mà tự hành làm ra phản ứng, nhưng hắn đè nặng lưỡi căn không cho chính mình hừ ra tiếng âm.  
  


“Ngươi điên…… Điên rồi?” Ngô lỗi tay trái bắt lấy khăn trải giường, đầu vặn bất quá đi, thanh âm phát ách chất vấn.  
  


Phía sau người vốn là chậm rì rì động tác, phát hiện Ngô lỗi tỉnh lại, hắn không nói chuyện,  
  


Mà là nâng lên Ngô lỗi chân, chôn đến càng sâu.  
  


Bị đỉnh đến đầu váng mắt hoa Ngô lỗi giương mắt, mơ hồ nhìn thấy trên tủ đầu giường một cái có chút quen mắt nút tay áo, tay phải run rẩy nâng lên muốn đi lấy,  
  


Phía sau người lại không cho, cánh tay dài mở ra, liền tư thế này đem Ngô lỗi lật qua tới, cảm giác này quả thực muốn thăng thiên,  
  


Ngô lỗi hô hấp cứng lại hừ lên tiếng âm, cảm giác thân thể bị khai phá đến mức tận cùng.  
  


Trước mặt Lưu hạo nhiên trần trụi thân thể, vai rộng eo hẹp hormone tràn đầy,  
  


Chỉ là trên người lại lần nữa loang lổ một mảnh, có tân thương có vết thương cũ, chuyện cũ tái hiện, Ngô lỗi nhắm mắt lại không đành lòng lại xem,  
  


Thấy vậy biểu tình, Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên Ngô lỗi hôn hướng hắn sườn cổ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Đá chồng chất, nút tay áo là của ai.” Hắn hỏi.  
  


Ngô lỗi bị kiềm cằm hôn môi sườn cổ, câu nói rách nát cơ hồ liền không thành câu tử.

“Hẳn là…… Là…… Là dư thịnh.”  
  


Hắn nhìn đến khi liền nghĩ tới, ngày đó hắn đoan trang dư thịnh mang trầm hương mộc lắc tay khi, hình như là thấy được này đối ong mật khắc hoa lục đá quý nút tay áo.  
  


Cũng chính là mụ mụ ngày đó thu ở tủ âm tường,  
  


Nghĩ đến hẳn là dư thịnh ở buồng vệ sinh rửa tay khi không cẩn thận rơi xuống.

“Nga? Chính là tối hôm qua bên cạnh ngươi vị kia.” Lưu hạo nhiên chậm hạ động tác, nheo lại đôi mắt.

Rốt cuộc có thể thở dốc Ngô lỗi nắm lấy cơ hội, đầu gối vừa nhấc, đỉnh khai Lưu hạo nhiên ngực, hắn xoay người né tránh.  
  


Bởi vì động tác biên độ quá lớn, hắn suýt nữa lăn xuống giường, cũng may Lưu hạo nhiên một phen vớt trụ hắn.  
  


Ngô lỗi có điểm sinh khí, bị nâng dậy tới ngồi ổn sau bẻ ra hắn tay.  
  


Thấy thế không hề dám lộn xộn, Lưu hạo nhiên mặc vào quần ngủ, ngoan ngoãn ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở Ngô lỗi bên cạnh, cho hắn phủ thêm mỏng thảm.  
  


Trong lòng biết chính mình làm được có chút quá phận, Lưu hạo nhiên giống chỉ bị thuần phục khuyển loại, mang theo lấy lòng ý vị hống hắn: “Đá chồng chất.”  
  


Ngô lỗi không ứng, quấn chặt thảm lông, trên mặt ửng hồng còn chưa tan hết.  
  


Vô pháp, Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo thử nhẹ nhàng vòng lấy Ngô lỗi, cằm gác ở vai hắn oa, khuất chân khoanh lại vòng eo.  
  


Hắn ánh mắt dừng ở giận dỗi người sau cổ khi tất cả ôn nhu xuống dưới,  
  


Khẽ hôn kia chỗ miệng vết thương, khiến cho một trận rùng mình.  
  


“Thực xin lỗi, đá chồng chất.  
  


Ta quá sợ hãi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên các phương diện năng lực, ở quân doanh rèn luyện lúc sau đều có đại biên độ đề cao, trong đó bao gồm nấu nướng kỹ năng.  
  


Hắn đi bưng tới dậy sớm ngao cháo, không biết vì cái gì bạch bạch nhu nhu mễ thoạt nhìn như vậy ngon miệng, chịu đựng đau nhức rửa mặt xong Ngô lỗi uống lên hai đại chén, liền không hề cùng hắn so đo.  
  


Tâm tình chuyển biến tốt đẹp, rơi vào đường cùng Ngô lỗi cùng hắn giải thích một lần lại một lần hắn cùng dư thịnh sự tình.  
  


Hắn đá đá bàn đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên cẳng chân,  
  


“Yên tâm đi, liền tính là ngươi dép lê ta đều sẽ không làm người chạm vào.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Vì thế, ở người nào đó yêu cầu hạ, riêng tuyển ở đề ra xe mới cùng ngày, từ người nào đó cùng đi,  
  


Ngô lỗi đem kia đối chứng kiến một ít không thể miêu tả sự tình nút tay áo hoàn hảo mà đưa trả lại cho dư thịnh,  
  


Vì thế một hồi chưa kịp khai triển thế công theo đuổi cứ như vậy chôn vùi ở trên vạch xuất phát.  
  
  
  
  
  


Từ Lưu hạo nhiên về nhà, nhật tử lại một lần nhẹ nhàng lên.  
  


Lục tục, Ngô lỗi chủ động đem bằng hữu giới thiệu cho hắn, sung sướng thời gian lại lần nữa mở ra.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngày lành luôn là làm người nghiện, ngày thường còn có một ít quay chụp phải tiến hành Ngô lỗi có đôi khi quả thực muốn rời khỏi giới giải trí, nhưng là cái này ý tưởng vẫn luôn không có chính thức thực hiện,  
  


Bởi vì hắn quay chụp thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là sẽ bồi hắn, giống cái tận chức tận trách trợ lý, cái này làm cho hắn cảm thấy công tác cũng hoàn toàn không buồn tẻ nhạt nhẽo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Có ảnh đế quang hoàn thêm thân, Lưu hạo nhiên ở Tây Tạng chụp kia bộ phim truyền hình cũng hoả tốc online, thuận thế thu một đợt cao chú ý độ cùng cao ratings, dụng tâm chế tác tác phẩm rốt cuộc được đến tán thành.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên diễn lộ cũng bởi vậy mở rộng không ít, vô số hảo vở một người tiếp một người đưa lại đây,  
  


Bất quá hắn tạm thời vô tâm tiếp diễn,  
  


Bởi vì trong nhà mặt giống như muốn sinh con.  
  
  
  
  
  


Việc này vẫn là sài sài phát hiện.  
  


2018 năm, quốc khánh nghỉ dài hạn.  
  


Hồi lâu không về nhà Lưu hạo nhiên tính toán về nhà một chuyến, sau đó lại chính thức bái phỏng Ngô lỗi cha mẹ.  
  


Mười tháng quê nhà vẫn cứ nóng bức, từ sân bay về đến nhà trên xe, giấc ngủ không đủ Ngô lỗi gắt gao dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ, dù cho mồ hôi mỏng một tầng tầng ra.  
  
  
  
  
  


Còn chưa tới cửa nhà, liền nghe được cẩu cẩu tiếng kêu.  
  


Ngô lỗi giương mắt vừa thấy, trên lầu sài sài móng vuốt ấn ở cửa sổ sát đất triều bọn họ sủa như điên, thoạt nhìn phi thường hoan thoát.  
  
  
  
  
  


Nhìn thấy hồi lâu không thấy sài sài, Ngô lỗi tinh thần một lần nữa phấn chấn lên, hai bước cũng làm một bước bước nhanh đi đến đơn nguyên cửa,  
  


Lúc này môn đột nhiên mở ra, một cái thân cao cùng hắn không sai biệt lắm trung niên nam nhân ra tới,  
  


Ngô lỗi thiếu chút nữa đụng vào,  
  


“A, xin lỗi.” Ngô lỗi lui về phía sau một bước, hỗ trợ kéo ra đơn nguyên môn.  
  
  
  
  
  


Người này lại cười, đoan trang hắn một giây, kêu hắn: “Đá chồng chất.”  
  


Ngô lỗi há hốc mồm, nhìn trước mặt người không biết như thế nào đáp lại, hoảng loạn dưới, hắn quay đầu đi tìm không theo kịp Lưu hạo nhiên.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên ở nơi xa vẫy vẫy tay, cũng híp mắt cười: “Ba.”  
  


Ngô lỗi vừa thấy, đã hiểu chính mình kinh hoảng nguyên nhân,  
  


Phụ tử hai cái đôi mắt lớn lên giống nhau như đúc, cười kêu hắn đá chồng chất khi quả thực là cùng cá nhân.  
  


Đúng lúc này, sài sài một trận gió giống nhau từ thang lầu chỗ ngoặt chạy ra tới, bổ nhào vào Ngô lỗi trên người.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cùng nguyên ba nguyên mẹ cùng nhau vượt qua vui sướng một ngày, đêm đó Ngô lỗi lại lần nữa trụ tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên phòng ngủ.  
  


Hắn nhìn quen thuộc bố trí, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới ngày đó mộng, nhịn không được bật cười, nhẹ giọng cùng bên người xem kịch bản người ta nói,  
  


Ngô: “Ta lần trước ở cái này nhà ở làm giấc mộng, mơ thấy ta có nhi tử.”  
  


Lưu: “???”  
  


Ngô: “Thật sự, ngươi đừng cái kia ánh mắt, ta cảm thấy là ngươi sinh.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên cười, bả vai run tam run, đỡ đỡ kính đen không nói gì.  
  


Nhìn bộ dáng của hắn, Ngô lỗi hừ một tiếng, xoay người tiếp tục đánh chính mình trò chơi.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hôm nay sài sài không biết vì sao đặc biệt dính Ngô lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên muốn ôm nó khi, nó sẽ nhanh chóng lẻn đến Ngô lỗi bên người đảo quanh,  
  


Cái này làm cho Lưu hạo nhiên có một loại ảo giác, kỳ thật xem nó từ nhỏ lớn lên người là Ngô lỗi.  
  
  
  
  
  


Mà giờ này khắc này, sài sài ghé vào Ngô lỗi bên cạnh, mắt trông mong mà thủ hắn.  
  


Ngô lỗi đánh thắng một ván trò chơi, Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ đầu của hắn, làm hắn nghỉ ngơi một chút,  
  


Dụi dụi mắt, nhìn đến sài sài ở chính mình bên người mí mắt đánh nhau, một bộ sắp ngủ bộ dáng, Ngô lỗi đem cứng nhắc đặt ở trên bụng duỗi thẳng chân, muốn sờ sờ sài sài đầu chó.  
  
  
  
  
  


Há liêu, cứng nhắc mới vừa buông sài sài lập tức tỉnh,  
  


Nó đột nhiên đứng lên, dùng đầu đem cứng nhắc đẩy đi xuống, vừa lúc nện ở Lưu hạo nhiên đầu gối.  
  


“Tê……” Lưu hạo nhiên ăn đau, bị cứng nhắc ngạnh giác chọc một chút,  
  


Hắn chân gập lên trừng mắt cái này sấm họa tinh.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sài sài chính nghĩa lẫm nhiên mà đứng, móng vuốt nhỏ nâng lên nhẹ nhàng bao trùm ở Ngô lỗi trên bụng,  
  


“Lưng tròng.”  
  


Nó vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai mặt nhìn nhau, không có nghe hiểu.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sáng sớm, Lưu hạo nhiên là bị một cái lông xù xù đồ vật củng tỉnh,  
  


Mang theo rời giường khí, hắn mở mắt ra.  
  
  
  
  
  


Như nhau thường lui tới, hai người ngủ tư thế giống koala, không phải ngươi đắp ta chính là ta ôm ngươi,  
  


Trong nhà giường không đủ đại, nhưng Ngô lỗi ngủ luôn là hướng mép giường thoán, vì phòng ngừa hắn ngã xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên liền dùng cẳng chân câu lấy hắn bụng, trải qua một đêm biến hóa, Ngô lỗi tư thế là vặn vẹo, đầu chân cơ hồ phải đối điều, nhưng câu ở trên eo cẳng chân lại rất bền chắc.  
  


Mà giờ này khắc này, không biết vì cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên đáp ở Ngô lỗi trên bụng cẳng chân đang bị sài sài ra sức mà hướng một bên củng.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn tạc mao, từ ngày hôm qua nhìn đến Ngô lỗi vẫn luôn ôm nó bắt đầu liền không vừa mắt,  
  


Hắn đứng dậy, không có bừng tỉnh Ngô lỗi, xách lên trước mặt sài sài.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên trừng mắt, lộ ra hung hung răng nanh, nhẹ giọng hù nói: “Ngươi muốn làm gì?”  
  


Sài sài cũng không cam lòng yếu thế, bị xách theo thời điểm còn không quên vặn vẹo thân thể, phát ra rất nhỏ nức nở thanh,  
  


Nó bị buông, mông vừa chuyển lại chạy đến Ngô lỗi bụng bên cạnh, móng vuốt nhỏ đáp thượng đi,  
  


Lúc này, nó đối với Lưu hạo nhiên lộ ra sài bài mỉm cười.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sáng sớm lên, đầu óc còn tính thanh tỉnh, nhìn nó động tác, lại nghĩ tới tối hôm qua,  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên giống như minh bạch cái gì.  
  
  
  


Đương Lưu hạo nhiên đem chính mình phỏng đoán nói cho Ngô lỗi thời điểm, hắn chỉ đương nghe xong cái vui đùa lời nói, căn bản không hướng trong lòng đi,  
  


Hoặc là nói căn bản không dám đi tưởng, hắn chỉ là không muốn nhắc lại.  
  


Thẳng đến trở về Thượng Hải.  
  
  
  
  
  


Bay đi Thượng Hải thời điểm chính trực mưa to bão cuồng phong, ngộ dòng khí xóc nảy rất nhiều lần, cơ thượng có mấy cái tiểu bằng hữu bởi vì sợ hãi mà khóc lớn, làm cho chỉnh khoang hành khách tâm thần không yên.  
  


Phòng lậu thiên tao suốt đêm vũ, bởi vì mặt đất ướt hoạt làm cho không thể đúng giờ rớt xuống, phi cơ tại Thượng Hải giữa không trung lượn vòng hai mươi phút, mới thu được hàng cơ chấp thuận.  
  


Liền phi cơ ở rớt xuống trượt khi, vừa mới tỉnh lại Ngô lỗi đột nhiên cảm giác được chính mình khoang bụng bộ một trận đau đớn, um tùm như là châm ở trát,  
  


Nhưng hắn sáng sớm xuất phát khi, bởi vì không có ăn uống mà không ăn bất cứ thứ gì, trên phi cơ cũng chỉ là uống lên một ly nước chanh, còn lại thời gian vẫn luôn là hôn mê.  
  
  
  
  
  


Bản năng nói cho hắn việc này cũng không nhưng dễ dàng bỏ qua, trong lòng bất an càng ngày càng cường liệt, ngày gần đây hôn mê bệnh kén ăn, mắt thường có thể thấy được sắc mặt tái nhợt cùng bụng đau đớn làm hắn không thể không nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên trước hai ngày lời nói.  
  


Đau đớn chưa đến giảm bớt, còn có dần dần tăng thêm xu thế, hắn cau mày, nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên tay,  
  


Chính hướng sân bay ngoại đi, cảm nhận được bên người người khác thường, Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu nhìn đến Ngô lỗi thần sắc ngưng trọng, liền dừng lại hỏi hắn làm sao vậy.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Chúng ta hiện tại đi bệnh viện.” Ngô lỗi nói.  
  
  
  
  
  


Không có về nhà, hai người trực tiếp đuổi tới ly sân bay gần nhất bệnh viện.  
  


Chẩn bệnh trong phòng, bác sĩ nhìn xét nghiệm kết quả, đầu ngón tay gõ gõ cái bàn,  
  


“Thai nhi năm cái chu, phát dục tốt đẹp, nhưng là……”  
  


Ngô lỗi lấy lại tinh thần ngẩng đầu, từ bắt được này trương màu siêu giấy bắt đầu, hắn liền nhìn chằm chằm đồ thượng nho nhỏ, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra hình dạng kia một đoàn.  
  


“Làm sao vậy?” Hắn hỏi.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Huyết thường quy cùng nước tiểu thường quy biểu hiện, dựng giai đoạn trước ngươi ở vào cường độ thấp dinh dưỡng bất lương trạng thái, hút vào dinh dưỡng không đủ đem làm cho thai nhi phát dục chịu trở, hôm nay ngươi đau bụng bệnh trạng chính là một cái báo động trước.”  
  


Bác sĩ nhìn hắn có chút quen mặt, tiếp tục hỏi: “Ngươi là diễn viên?”  
  


Ngô lỗi gật gật đầu,  
  


Nghĩ đến chính mình quá khứ một tháng vì có thể bảo trì thượng kính tốt đẹp trạng thái mà ăn uống điều độ sự tình, trong lòng không cấm dâng lên đối này tiểu sinh mệnh áy náy, vẫn luôn kinh hoàng trái tim như là bị cái gì túm chặt, nặng nề hạ trụy.  
  


Nhìn hắn thần sắc, bác sĩ trấn an hắn,  
  


“Đừng lo lắng, ngươi bản thân thể chất không tồi, ở Omega quần thể xem như cường tráng, chỉ cần hảo hảo điều dưỡng sẽ không xuất hiện vấn đề.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở phòng khám bệnh ngoại ghế dài thượng, nghe tràn ngập mở ra nước sát trùng hương vị, cảm thụ không đến bất luận cái gì độ ấm, đôi tay giao nắm đem ngón tay cái để ở giữa mày, lại lần nữa cảm thấy vô cùng khó qua.  
  


Hắn giống như về tới nửa năm trước Ngô lỗi làm phẫu thuật thời điểm, lúc ấy thời gian một phân một giây lăng trì hắn hy vọng, nhắm chặt một phiến môn lại giống ngăn cách một cái thế giới, giới hạn rõ ràng mà đem hắn phân cách bên ngoài,  
  


Mà giờ này khắc này, như là thời gian chảy ngược, hy vọng thành lũy một gạch một ngói ở trùng kiến, chỉ là có chút lung lay sắp đổ, hắn không dám quá mức chờ mong.  
  


Vận mệnh đem trân ái người buông xuống ở hắn nhân sinh trung, lại nhiều hắn chưa bao giờ cố tình xa cầu.  
  
  
  
  
  


Nhưng nếu là thực sự có, nếu là thực sự có như vậy tốt sự tình nói,  
  


Hắn nhất định cũng……  
  
  
  
  
  


“Kẽo kẹt.”  
  


Cửa mở.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nhào lên đi, hắn bắt lấy Ngô lỗi bả vai, trừng lớn đôi mắt tìm kiếm trên mặt hắn biểu tình,  
  


“Lỗi…… Đá chồng chất.” Đôi môi run rẩy, trái tim cơ hồ nhảy ra lồng ngực.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi nâng lên tay sờ sờ hắn thái dương, người này bên mái sợi tóc đã bị mồ hôi thấm ướt tụ tập ở bên nhau, quanh thân tràn ngập khô ráo mộc chất vị, cơ hồ phải bị trong không khí khô nóng bậc lửa.  
  


Hết thảy vốn có kháng cự cùng sợ hãi, hoảng loạn hoàn toàn tiêu tán,  
  


Tình yêu bốc lên, nguyệt quế ôm gỗ mun, vững vàng dũng cảm mà,  
  
  
  
  
  


“Lưu hạo nhiên, chúng ta phải làm ba ba.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Nếu là Lưu hạo nhiên có thể ra một quyển tự truyện nói, hắn đại khái sẽ đem giờ khắc này viết ở chương 1, làm câu đầu tiên lời nói.  
  


“Ta sẽ vĩnh viễn ái Ngô lỗi, trung trinh mà, đến chết không phai.”  
  
  
  


2018 năm 10 nguyệt 10 ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên ở 21 tuổi sinh nhật hôm nay, hoàn thành một kiện nhân sinh đại sự.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cùng ba ba mụ mụ đoàn tụ lúc sau, ban đêm.  
  


Ngô lỗi còn ở vào sắp nghênh đón tân sinh mệnh ngây thơ trung mờ mịt, không chút nào phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên từ trong bao lấy ra một văn kiện túi, đi đến chính mình trước mặt.  
  


Đương hắn phản ứng lại đây khi, là Lưu hạo nhiên phủng nhà mình sổ hộ khẩu, thân phận chứng cùng chưa lập gia đình chứng minh, đưa tới trước mặt hắn,  
  


“Đá chồng chất, chúng ta kết hôn đi.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi thiết tưởng quá vô số lần Lưu hạo nhiên hướng hắn cầu hôn, hoặc là hắn hướng Lưu hạo nhiên cầu hôn bộ dáng,  
  


Có thể là ở ánh nến bữa tối khi, lãng mạn an tĩnh không khí hạ, tây trang giày da hắn thân sĩ văn nhã mà cắt ra trước mặt điểm tâm ngọt, một quả thích hợp hắn kích cỡ nhẫn, dính ngọt nị bơ mộ tư, lấp lánh tỏa sáng hoảng hạt hắn đôi mắt.  
  


Có thể là ở Ngô lỗi cũng bắt được ảnh đế ngày đó, hắn sẽ ở trên đài cảm tạ mọi người, sau đó không màng tất cả mà hô to: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có thể hay không cùng ta kết hôn, làm chúng ta cả đời ở bên nhau.” Đương nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên khẳng định sẽ không cự tuyệt.  
  


Cũng có thể là ở bọn họ cùng nhau khiêu chiến 3000 mễ trời cao nhảy dù thời điểm, Ngô lỗi sẽ ôm phong, mà Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn, hai người cùng nhau kêu: “Vĩnh viễn không chia lìa.”  
  


Lại duy độc không nghĩ tới giờ này khắc này.  
  
  
  
  
  


Giờ này khắc này là cái dạng gì đâu? Hắn cúi đầu xem.  
  


Hắn ngồi ở đầu giường, ăn mặc áo ngủ, bởi vì tàu xe mệt nhọc cùng thân thể nguyên nhân, hốc mắt nhất định là phát thanh hôn hôn trầm trầm bộ dáng, vựng hoàng đèn là duy nhất nguồn sáng, trước mặt Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo bình thường kia phó hắc khung, cằm có không quát hồ tra, nhéo giấy chứng nhận ngón tay run nhè nhẹ, bởi vì trong lòng thấp thỏm mà hơi hơi khom người.  
  


Tựa như bọn họ bình thường ở nhà khi như vậy, bình phàm bình thường một ngày.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi chăm chú nhìn hắn, nghe được hắn mở miệng nói,  
  


“Ta trước kia cảm thấy tình yêu là hư ảo, cho nên ta trước nay không chờ mong quá.  
  


Nhưng là trời cao ta gặp ngươi, đá chồng chất,  
  


Ta biết…… Biết những lời này thực tục, nhưng là ta hiện tại mới biết được nó xác thật không giả.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên để chân trần đạp lên thảm thượng, chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, quỳ một gối ở Ngô lỗi trước mặt.  
  


“Bởi vì có ngươi ta mới có thuộc sở hữu, ngươi biết đến, ta là…… Ta luôn là thực cô đơn,  
  


Nhưng là ngươi như vậy ấm áp, ngươi có thể chiếu sáng lên ta sở hữu mịt mờ.”  
  


Hắn rũ mắt nhấp miệng bộ dáng ôn ôn nhu nhu, hốc mắt có chút ướt át, hắn hút hút cái mũi.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cùng ngươi ở bên nhau lúc sau,  
  


Ta bị thương thời điểm sẽ sợ hãi…… Sợ chính mình chết trước rớt,  
  


Ta luôn là rất nhớ ngươi, hận không thể đem ngươi vĩnh viễn đều trang ở ta trong lòng ngực,  
  


Cả đời có bao nhiêu trường đâu, đá chồng chất,  
  


Cả đời liền như vậy trường, ta cảm thấy không đủ,  
  


Ta hối hận chính mình không có sớm một chút gặp được ngươi.”  
  


Ngô lỗi quên hô hấp, hãm ở thành kính nhìn hắn cặp kia đôi mắt bên trong.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Đá chồng chất, ta muốn vĩnh viễn ở bên cạnh ngươi.”  
  


Hắn dắt Ngô lỗi tay, đem một quả hắn nắm chặt thật lâu nút tay áo nhẹ nhàng đặt ở Ngô lỗi lòng bàn tay,  
  


Mặt trên nạm một viên trong suốt hổ phách, hổ phách bao vây lấy một khối rất nhỏ gỗ mun, tản ra nhè nhẹ hương thơm.  
  


Sau đó, không biết là ai nước mắt tích ở Ngô lỗi lòng bàn tay,  
  


“Được không?”  
  
  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi nắm chặt trong tay nút tay áo, mở ra đôi tay ôm lấy trước mặt người, hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên quần áo lau đi khóe mắt nước mắt: “Kia nói tốt, kiếp sau ngươi sinh hài tử.”  
  
  
  
  
  


2018 năm 12 nguyệt 26 ngày, Ngô lỗi ở chính mình 19 tuổi sinh nhật hôm nay, hoàn thành một kiện nhân sinh đại sự.  
  
  
  
  
  


Trong vòng có không ít người tới tham gia hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hôn lễ.  
  


Ngô lỗi đứng ở trước gương, nhìn chính mình tây trang, có chút co quắp mà túm túm quần áo vạt áo,  
  


“Mụ mụ, ta cái này quần áo thật sự nhìn không ra bụng sao?” Hắn vẫn là không yên tâm.  
  


“Đương nhiên không được, này bộ nhất vừa người.” Mụ mụ cấp ra cùng vừa rồi tương đồng đáp án.  
  
  
  
  
  


Mấy phen thúc giục dưới, luôn mãi xác nhận túi quần nhẫn hộp đã mang hảo, hắn rốt cuộc đi tới trên đài.  
  


Trong lòng không khỏi khẩn trương, rốt cuộc nhân sinh lần đầu tiên, hắn lại là một người đứng, bên tai ti nghi nói cái gì hắn căn bản không nghe đi vào, chỉ nắm thủ đoạn kia cái nút tay áo, thoáng trấn định xuống dưới.  
  
  
  
  
  


Một trận gió nhẹ phất quá, ánh mặt trời từ đám mây tiết hạ chiếu vào xanh biếc mặt cỏ thượng, thực đạm thực đạm một trận mùi hương bay tới,  
  


Là hắn quen thuộc hương vị, Ngô lỗi ánh mắt đột nhiên sáng lên tới, hắn thoáng nhón chân, nhìn thảm đỏ cuối.  
  


“Cho mời một vị khác tân nhân, Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh.” Đây là Ngô lỗi duy nhất nghe rõ một câu,  
  
  
  
  
  


Liền tại đây một giây, một thân màu trắng tây trang Lưu hạo nhiên, xuất hiện ở tầm nhìn bên trong,  
  


Hắn giống một cái kỵ sĩ, trong tay nắm nhẫn hộp, đạp đầy đất hoa hồng cánh,  
  


Ánh mắt kiên định bất di mà, hướng tâm trung tình cảm chân thành bước đi đi,  
  


Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc lộ ra tươi cười, thế giới sáng ngời lên,  
  


Hắn bước xuống đài,  
  


Chạy về phía hắn quang.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Sáu nguyên dụ viên  
Bầu trời ngôi sao, cùng trần thế hạnh phúc.  
Triển khai toàn văn  
86 nhiệt độ 10 điều bình luận  
Sáu nguyên dụ viên: Kỳ thật là bởi vì ta viết đến sau lại viết không nổi nữa, não nội đã não bổ một ngàn tám trăm lần tới tới lui lui  
AKi: Một lần cho rằng sẽ là ba người Tu La tràng ( đầu chó bảo mệnh )… Sao, tuy rằng tiếc nuối nhưng là như vậy ngọt cũng là tốt  
Chức nghiệp sờ cá Ash: Gì? Không thấy hiểu  
Mông mông mông mông: Di động ở trong tay, chính hắn đánh ra đi tự 😂😂😂😂  
Mông mông mông mông: Nhưng là hắn có thể tới thử xem đi.  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động  
Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xe


	4. phiên ngoại 1-3

Hạo lỗi / một sừng thú / phiên ngoại một

【 nham nham nguyện vọng 】

Trên màn hình xuất hiện một con tay nhỏ, đầu tiên là che lại màn ảnh, sau đó non nớt thanh âm vang lên,

"Nãi nãi, có thể bắt đầu ghi lại sao?"

"Có thể bảo bối, nãi nãi ôm nham nham bảo bối, được không?"

Màn ảnh thượng tay nhỏ lấy đi, nham nham nhảy nhót chạy tới bò đến nãi nãi trong lòng ngực, ngồi xong sau cẳng chân vung vung.

Hắn hướng màn ảnh vẫy vẫy tay, nghiêng đầu cười ra tiểu má lúm đồng tiền.

"Ba ba, ta là nham nham, ngày mai ta liền quá sáu tuổi sinh nhật ác.

Ta rất nhớ ngươi cùng daddy, các ngươi muốn nhanh lên tới đón ta được không, nham nham đã tại Thượng Hải ngây người ba tháng lạp. "

Tiểu nam hài giơ lên ba cái ngón tay, hướng về màn ảnh thò người ra.

"Ngoan nham nham, không thích ở nãi nãi gia chơi sao? Bảo bối không phải thích nhất ăn nãi nãi làm thủy tinh tôm bóc vỏ sao?"

Nghe được nham nham nói muốn phải về nhà, phía sau người vội vàng hỏi.

Ôm nham nham đúng là Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ, 6 năm qua đi nàng dung mạo không có quá lớn biến hóa, trù nghệ lại tinh tiến không ít, vì cái này bảo bối tôn tử, nàng bắt đầu nghiên cứu thực đơn.

Mỗi lần Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai người đều rời nhà đóng phim thời điểm, liền sẽ đem nham nham đưa đến nơi này hoặc là Hà Nam, mỗi khi nham nham tới, Ngô Lỗi ba ba liền sẽ tạm thời từ "Chủ bếp" vị trí hạ cương một đoạn thời gian.

Tiểu nhân nhi nghe được nãi nãi đặt câu hỏi, ngẩng đầu xoay qua thân mình, bàn tay sờ sờ nãi nãi mặt,

"Nham nham thích cùng gia gia nãi nãi cùng cô cô cùng nhau chơi, nhưng là nham nham cũng tưởng ba ba cùng daddy."

Dùng một khác chỉ tay nhỏ chỉ chỉ màn ảnh, hắn nghiêm túc mà nhìn nãi nãi nói.

"Nga u tiểu bảo bối của ta, nãi nãi đã biết, chúng ta cũng ái nham nham."

Lỗi mẹ tâm bị manh hóa, nàng nắm nham nham tay nhỏ hôn hôn.

Lỗi mẹ ở nham nham lỗ tai bên cạnh nhỏ giọng nói: "Bảo bối, tiếp tục nói."

Nham nham đối nãi nãi cười cười, xoay người đối với màn ảnh: "Ba ba, nham nham ngày hôm qua ở trường học học cái tân từ, "Nhị thai", chờ ba ba tới, nham nham nói cho ngươi là có ý tứ gì ác."

Nham nham đáng yêu mặt lộ ra hồn nhiên tươi cười, một đôi mắt một mí cực kỳ giống Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Ba ba, ta đã tưởng hảo muốn cái gì quà sinh nhật lạp!"

Nói xong câu này, nham nham nhảy xuống dưới, bước chân bổ nhào vào cameras trước,

Hắn vây quanh được màn ảnh, mặt dán ở mặt trên,

Môi ly thật sự gần, nhẹ giọng mà giống đang nói một bí mật,

"Nham nham muốn cái muội muội, ngươi cùng daddy ngày mai mang cho nham nham được không?"

Hạo lỗi / một sừng thú / phiên ngoại nhị

"Ta là điên cuồng, mà ngươi từ bi,

Ta là nở rộ, ngươi là hoa hồng."

—— trương huyền 《Love, New Year》

Lưu hạo nhiên xuống xe khi, gió lạnh hô mà chui vào cổ áo, hắn chân mang một đôi mã đinh giày da, đạp lên tuyết địa thượng chợt phát ngạnh, liền sinh sôi trượt một ngã suýt nữa té ngã. Mở ra gió ấm trong xe độ ấm cùng Bắc Kinh vào đông bên ngoài độ ấm quả thực vô pháp so sánh với, tuy là ăn mặc trường áo lông vũ, hắn vẫn là đông lạnh đến một run run.

Xoa xoa cái mũi, hắn tập tễnh tiểu bước chạy đến cốp xe, nơi đó tràn đầy tắc các loại quà tặng hộp, chiếm đại phân lượng chính là một rương Ireland bản thổ Whiskey, mấy hộp Butlers tùng lộ chocolate —— đây là cấp nham nham mang.

2019 năm 6 cuối tháng, quốc nội Ngô Lỗi thu được trương nếu vân hôn lễ quà kỷ niệm, khi đó nham nham sắp sinh ra, ở bệnh viện nằm hắn được này một phần chứa đầy hạnh phúc quà tặng, trong lòng tự nhiên vui sướng, tự Lưu hạo nhiên đi rồi liền không như thế nào có ăn uống ăn cơm Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc ăn một lát hộp chocolate.

Có lẽ là bởi vì chocolate là chính mình bò ra bụng năng lượng nơi phát ra, nham nham từ nhỏ liền tham thực chocolate, thả thiên vị tùng lộ, luôn là từ các loại lấy cớ, năn nỉ công tác bên ngoài Ngô Lỗi mang về tới mấy hộp cho hắn —— Lưu hạo nhiên không được hắn ăn quá nhiều đường loại thực phẩm.

Khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên lấy đã kết hôn bạn lang thân phận tham gia xong trương nếu vân hôn lễ, liền suốt đêm từ Ireland đuổi trở về, ý đồ là muốn vội vàng dự tính ngày sinh phía trước, lại không nghĩ nham nham trước thời gian một tuần đi vào thế gian.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thấy hắn khi, hắn chính huy tay nhỏ nhìn xung quanh trong mắt còn chỉ có hắc bạch sắc thái thế giới, nham nham khi đó giống cái tiểu búp bê sứ, khiến cho hắn cơ hồ không dám đụng vào, mà hiện tại tiểu gia hỏa bò lên bò xuống rất nhỏ va chạm đã dẫn không tới Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đại kinh tiểu quái.

Nghĩ đến chỗ này, Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp khởi môi cúi đầu cười cười, đơn nguyên cửa tự động sáng lên thanh khống đèn xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ chiếu sáng lên nửa sườn mặt bàng, quang bị cao cao mũi chặn một bộ phận, liền ở mặt bên kia vựng khai một tầng bóng ma.

Quà tặng nắm chặt ở trong tay câu đến tràn đầy, chìa khóa bị đè ở giỏ xách tầng dưới chót, hắn đành phải ấn vang cửa gọi linh, chờ đợi đáp lại.

Sườn rơi xuống bông tuyết bám vào vẫn ấm hộp mặt ngoài lại nhanh chóng hòa tan, hóa thành rất nhỏ tiểu nhân giọt nước.

Dù cho đã là chuyển đến tân gia gần ba năm, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là sẽ sinh ra một loại vi diệu xa lạ cảm —— có lẽ là quá tham luyến ngày cũ.

Ngày thường công tác tan tầm lái xe về nhà, hắn tổng hội lơ đãng quải đến ánh sáng mặt trời công viên bên, cái kia hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi từng thuê tiểu phòng ở lâm trên đường. Cũ nhà ở đã lại lưu chuyển mấy nhà người thuê, ở bên đường xa xa nhìn lại, thư phòng ngẫu nhiên sẽ điểm đèn, có khi là tối om.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng từng hướng chủ nhà đề qua muốn mua tới kia gian phòng ở, lại bị uyển chuyển từ chối, nhưng Ngô Lỗi nhưng thật ra rộng mở, hắn nói chỉ cần chúng ta hai cái ở bên nhau địa phương, chân trời góc biển đều là gia.

Có chút lưu luyến trang ở trong tim, có chút lưu luyến tắc theo thời gian sông dài chảy xuôi, sinh mệnh mỗi một phân mỗi một giây hắn đều vô cùng quý trọng.

Chuông cửa vang lên mấy tiếng, bị chuyển được, mang theo non nớt đồng âm xuyên thấu qua điện lưu rõ ràng mà truyền tới,

"Uy, xin hỏi là ai nha?" Là hắn nham nham.

"Bảo bối, là daddy." Lồng ngực ấm lên, đựng đầy tình yêu.

Ngay sau đó là một tiếng nhảy nhót kinh hô, hắn nham nham mang theo kinh hỉ kêu: "daddy!"

"Bảo bối, xuống dưới tiếp daddy được không."

Hảo tự còn không có nói xong, trò chuyện đã bị kia vội vã xuống dưới thấy hắn tiểu nhân nhi ấn đoạn.

"Nhưng ngàn vạn không cần quăng ngã."

Hắn lại ẩn ẩn lo lắng lên.

Cho dù hai vị phụ thân dục nhi lý niệm tại đây một chút là nhất trí, bọn họ luôn là nói nam hài tử bị thương một chút không tính cái gì, nhưng rốt cuộc ai đều không muốn này đầu quả tim đã chịu thương tổn.

Suy nghĩ lưu chuyển mấy lần, cửa thang máy mở ra, là nham nham tiểu nhân nhi chính mình chạy tới, hắn mặc một cái màu lam bộ đầu áo lông cùng khoan chân quần vệ sinh, cái trán mềm mại sợi tóc bởi vì chạy động mà hỗn độn, tiểu nhân nhi nhón chân tiêm mở cửa, mở miệng giòn sinh kêu một câu: "daddy."

Ngăn trở gió lạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên khom người chạy nhanh vào đơn nguyên môn, hắn đem đồ vật đặt ở trên mặt đất lại cởi bỏ áo lông vũ khóa kéo, rộng mở ôm lấy nham nham.

Hài tử trên người tản ra nãi hương, là thực an tâm hương vị.

"Nham nham bảo bối, daddy tưởng ngươi." Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn mọi người trong miệng tiểu bản chính mình, đảo cảm thấy một tuần không thấy, đứa nhỏ này môi lớn lên càng giống Ngô Lỗi.

"daddy, ta cùng ba ba cũng rất nhớ ngươi." Nham nham tay nhỏ vuốt hắn mặt, thực nghiêm túc mà nói.

Nham nham thân thể ấm áp lại đây, Lưu hạo nhiên chọn một cái nhẹ nhất túi đưa cho hắn, tùy hắn cùng nhau đi lên thang máy.

Thang máy nham nham một giá trị không có đình miệng, không tay nhỏ nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên vạt áo.

Gia môn là hờ khép, ánh đèn nhu hòa sái ra tới,

"Ba ba, daddy trở về lạc." Nham nham động tác tiêu sái mà ném rớt giày, chỉ ăn mặc vớ chạy đến phòng trong phòng ngủ, đi kêu gọi trong nhà một vị khác chủ nhân.

Lưu hạo nhiên cởi xuống áo lông vũ, lại cởi ra giày, ánh mắt nhưng vẫn nhìn chằm chằm nham nham chạy tới phương hướng.

Một lát sau, một thân cây nghệ tố áo ngủ Ngô Lỗi xoa tóc, hiển nhiên mới từ trong phòng tắm ra tới, hắn nhìn đến huyền quan chỗ Lưu hạo nhiên, đầu tiên là sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, rồi sau đó bước đi tới.

Hắn cười.

Nguyên lai nham nham tiếp khởi điện thoại cùng chạy ra đi hắn là một mực không biết, không lâu trước đây phụ tử hai cái vừa mới hoàn thành bài tập ở nhà, Ngô Lỗi đi giặt sạch nước ấm tắm, cũng tự nhiên cũng không nghĩ tới đi Ireland đóng phim Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ đột nhiên trở về.

Bất quá bọn họ trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra, lẫn nhau chia lìa khi cũng từ trước đến nay không hỏi ngày về, cảnh này khiến hai người ở bên nhau thời gian tràn ngập chờ đợi cùng kinh hỉ.

Là rất thơm hương vị, đến từ Ngô Lỗi thân thể cùng cổ sau, Lưu hạo nhiên tham lam mà hô hấp, loại này hương vị đã làm hắn nghiện sâu vô cùng tận xương tủy, đã mất pháp từ bỏ.

"Đá chồng chất, vừa mới thang máy, nhi tử cùng ta nói, ngươi tưởng ta nghĩ đến khóc."

Trong bóng đêm, nham nham ở bên cạnh tiểu trên giường ngủ say,

Lưu hạo nhiên để ở Ngô Lỗi cổ sau nhẹ giọng nói.

"...... Hắn nói chính là tối hôm qua."

Ngô Lỗi thật sự không nghĩ mở miệng, này thật sự quá lệnh người cảm thấy thẹn, nhưng hắc ám khiến người bạo gan.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe vậy cũng trầm mặc, bảo bối nhi tử trong lúc ngủ mơ nghe được hắn ba ba cùng daddy gọi điện thoại, là tối hôm qua kia thông.

Thiên địa chứng giám, tối hôm qua bọn họ hai cái chỉ là tiến hành rồi miệng thượng giả thuyết thân mật giao lưu, là đất khách tình lữ ái nhân chi gian thường làm sự, hoàn toàn không lệnh người bi thương. Người này cũng là rơi xuống vài giọt khó nhịn nước mắt, lại không nghĩ đánh thức nham nham.

Lần thứ hai mở miệng khi, Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm đã thay đổi,

"Đá chồng chất......" Răng nanh khẽ chạm tuyến thể, mang theo ý đồ dò hỏi, là thân mật hôn.

"Ngươi điên rồi? Nhi tử ở đâu." Sớm đã quen thuộc phía sau nhân thân thể hết thảy biến hóa Ngô Lỗi vẫn tử thủ một tia thanh minh, muốn xoay người, lại bị kiềm trụ không thể động đậy.

"Chúng ta đi thư phòng."

【 mặt sau chính là như vậy như vậy, không có nhị thai là nham nham vẫn luôn tiếc nuối sự tình.

Ta đã tới chậm, ái các ngươi. 】

Hạo lỗi / một sừng thú / phiên ngoại tam

Nhiều năm như vậy, đối với 65 này đối "Quốc dân cp", công chúng có một vấn đề vẫn luôn không làm rõ ràng:

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi, rốt cuộc ai là Alpha, ai là Omega?

Hai người trước nay không công bố quá, nhưng đề tài này từ hai người công bố tình yêu liền dẫn phát quá nhiệt liệt thảo luận, đáp án nhưng vẫn huyền mà chưa quyết.

Thẳng đến hai người kết hôn mấy năm lúc sau một trương sân bay lộ thấu, lại lần nữa hấp dẫn mọi người ánh mắt.

Lúc đó giá trị giữa hè kỳ nghỉ hè, đỉnh đầu diễn đều chụp xong, nên đẩy công tác cũng tất cả đẩy rớt, rốt cuộc có thể thả lỏng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đi trước nguyên ba nguyên mẹ kia tiếp nham nham, chuẩn bị mang hài tử đi du lịch.

Trải qua tỉ mỉ chọn lựa kế hoạch, lần này thân tử xuất cảnh du đích đến là Bắc Âu biển Baltic —— từ ở Disneyland nhìn đến tàu biển chở khách chạy định kỳ du lãm quảng cáo sau, nham nham liền vẫn luôn ồn ào suy nghĩ phát triển an toàn tàu biển chở khách chạy định kỳ ở trên biển chơi.

Lỗ sơn sân bay, hằng ngày bạch áo thun đáp màu nâu hưu nhàn đồ lao động quần Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy một cái đại hào rương hành lý, so rương hành lý còn nhỏ nhất hào nham nham ngồi ở cái rương thượng đặng cẳng chân nhảy nhót không thôi, bên cạnh ô vuông sam màu đen quần jean Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo cùng khoản cái rương, ba người tận lực tránh đi đám người, điệu thấp mà hướng an kiểm khẩu đi đến.

Vốn dĩ hai người hành trình là bảo mật, vì cấp nghệ sĩ tư nhân không gian, công ty đoàn đội hoa giá cao làm bảo mật công tác, cho nên hiện trường không có tới đưa cơ fans, cũng không có cùng chụp truyền thông, nhưng bởi vì hai người quốc dân mức độ nổi tiếng rất cao sợ bị nhận ra, để ngừa vạn nhất, Ngô Lỗi tại hạ xe thời điểm cấp nham nham mang lên kính râm.

Lại không nghĩ đụng phải dư thịnh.

Ba người mau đến quốc tế xuất phát VIP an kiểm khẩu thời điểm, một trận ồn ào náo động đột nhiên xuất hiện ở sau người, nghe được thanh âm chốc lát Ngô Lỗi thầm nghĩ không tốt, tưởng có fans nhận ra bọn họ, liền quay đầu đi xem.

Nguyên lai là đang ở cấp fans ký tên dư thịnh, một đại sóng fans vây quanh, trận thế khổng lồ.

Gần mấy năm dư thịnh mức độ nổi tiếng cũng dần dần đề cao, trong nghề cùng hắn đâm hình tuổi trẻ đánh võ diễn viên vốn là không nhiều lắm, hơn nữa hắn tài nguyên vẫn luôn không tồi, fans đoàn thể liền từng ngày tăng đại. Minh tinh công khai hành trình vốn là yêu cầu tuyên truyền, lộ thấu chiếu ắt không thể thiếu, cho nên có thể thấy dư thịnh chung quanh có mấy nhà truyền thông giơ máy quay phim cuồng chụp ảnh.

Đi ở Ngô Lỗi phía trước Lưu hạo nhiên đang cúi đầu nghe nham nham nói chuyện, vẫn luôn không chú ý phía sau có động tĩnh.

Hảo xảo bất xảo, lúc này không biết là cái nào mắt sắc nữ fans xa xa phát hiện Ngô Lỗi, nhảy lên chỉ vào đội ngũ cuối cùng hô một câu: "Ai! Các ngươi xem đó có phải hay không Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên?!"

Vừa dứt lời, vài vị chạy trốn mau nhiếp ảnh gia cùng fans nhanh chóng dời đi trận địa, thuấn di đến Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt.

Sự phát đột nhiên không kịp làm càng nhiều phản ứng, đương đèn flash dỗi ở trên mặt sáng lên thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng mà, nhanh chóng đem nham nham bế lên tới hộ trên vai, sau đó quay đầu đi bắt Ngô Lỗi cánh tay, sợ càng ngày càng nhiều fans đem hắn xô đẩy đảo —— rốt cuộc chung quanh không có bảo tiêu che chở.

Hai người cũng coi như là thường xuyên gặp được loại này đột phát tình huống, duy nhất lo lắng chính là nham nham nhìn thấy nhiều như vậy người xa lạ sẽ sợ hãi.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, chung quanh cãi cọ ầm ĩ tụ đầy người, các fan có cầu chụp ảnh chung cầu ký tên, mà càng có rất nhiều giơ di động không dám lại đây, yên lặng chụp sinh đồ.

Ngô Lỗi bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên tay còn không quên quản lý biểu tình mỉm cười,

Hắn phản ứng đầu tiên cũng là đi xem nham nham.

Nham nham ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai, góc độ cao tầm nhìn quảng, nhưng thật ra không có áp lực cảm, hắn nhìn càng ngày càng nhiều đám người nảy lên tới. Khốc khốc kính râm cơ hồ che đậy hắn chỉnh trương khuôn mặt nhỏ, tuy rằng còn không hiểu lắm đây là tình huống như thế nào, nhưng nhìn đến trước mắt người đều tụ ở ba ba cùng daddy chung quanh, tựa hồ tự cấp bọn họ chụp ảnh.

Nham nham vốn đang nhút nhát sợ sệt làm không rõ trạng huống, nhưng nhìn thấy người chung quanh không có ác ý, hắn cũng liền không có nháo, ly đến gần mấy cái a di còn nhảy ra kẹo muốn đưa cho hắn, hắn lúc lắc tay nhỏ kiên định cự tuyệt, giòn sinh địa nói: "daddy nói không thể ăn người khác cấp đồ vật, cảm ơn ngươi."

Nói xong liền xoay người sang chỗ khác, ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ.

Lúc này dư thịnh đoàn đội rốt cuộc từ hắn fans trung thoát ra thân tới cứu tràng, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi bên này fans nhiệt tình quá mức nùng liệt, trạm tỷ nhóm khó khăn lắm cầm giữ không được trường hợp hết sức, bọn họ rốt cuộc tới rồi duy trì trật tự, phân phát tụ ở ba người bên người fans.

Mắt thấy đăng ký thời gian liền đến, không thể lại trì hoãn.

Ngô Lỗi cười cười, cao giọng cùng chung quanh không muốn rời đi fans nói: "Chúng ta cùng nhau cùng trương ảnh đi, ký tên cùng đơn chụp không còn kịp rồi, vốn dĩ không phải công khai hành trình, không nghĩ tới cho các ngươi đụng phải." Hắn cười đến bất đắc dĩ, Lưu hạo nhiên tắc mặt vô biểu tình ôm nham nham.

Các fan sôi nổi gật đầu.

Vì thế, đương Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi mang theo nham nham thuận lợi đăng ký bắt đầu đường dài phi hành lúc sau, Weibo hot search thượng lại một lần xuất hiện về hai người tag,

# Ngô Lỗi & Lưu hạo nhiên sân bay #

Hình ảnh là một trương chụp ảnh chung, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đứng ở fans trung gian, nhất chú mục còn thuộc Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực tiểu nam hài, màu lam áo thun ngoại đáp một cái nãi màu trắng quần yếm, kính râm che khuất đôi mắt thấy không rõ toàn cảnh, nhưng hắn cười đối màn ảnh so cái "Gia", môi hơi mỏng giống Ngô Lỗi, bên môi tân trường ra chính là một viên nhòn nhọn răng nanh, cười lại giống Lưu hạo nhiên.

Các võng hữu kìm nén không được, lại không rõ nội tình, bắt đầu rồi lại một đợt thảo luận,

1L: "Hai vị này khi nào có manh nhi tử?!"

2L: "Bảo bối thoạt nhìn năm sáu tuổi! Năm sáu năm trước, kia không phải hạo nhiên 《XXXX lục 》 bá lúc ấy sao?"

3L: "Đá chồng chất ca chụp 《XX hoả tuyến 》 năm ấy?"

4L: "Ta nhớ ra rồi, ngày thiên kia thâm nhập nhân tâm song đuôi ngựa, tam thạch soái khí bản tấc, công thụ lập hiện."

5L: "Rất trên lầu, câu đố giải khai các bằng hữu, đỉnh ta đi lên. Ngày thiên Omega không thể nghi ngờ / mỉm cười mặt / hoan nghênh đào mồ."

6L: "Trên lầu nói rất đúng, để lại tên trước khi HOT!"

Lúc ấy nước ngoài 5G còn không có phổ cập, võng tốc không phải quá hảo, kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi cũng cũng không quan tâm việc này.

Lưu hạo nhiên lẳng lặng nhìn biển Baltic cùng Bắc Hải giao tuyến, giới hạn rõ ràng tương ngộ không tương dung, hắn nói: "Đá chồng chất, ngươi hỏi qua ta, người có phải hay không muối bỏ biển,"

"Ta hiện tại biết đáp án."

"Cái gì." Ngô Lỗi chính lật xem hôm nay hải sản bữa tiệc lớn đồ ăn phẩm,

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa định mở miệng, bọn họ tàu biển chở khách chạy định kỳ phòng cửa sổ mở ra,

Là chơi mệt sau ngủ trưa tỉnh lại nham nham ló đầu ra,

"Ba ba, ta đói lạp."

【 kia thiên nghẹn không ra tạm thời / đại gia nhiều hơn duy trì hạo nhiên 《XXXX lục 》 nga! 】


	5. Phiên ngoại 4-6

Hạo lỗi / một sừng thú / phiên ngoại bốn  
“A nham!”

Lưu hoài nham hướng nhà ăn đi thời điểm nghe được có người xa xa kêu chính mình, thanh âm nghe tới còn có điểm quen thuộc, quay đầu liền thấy được chính triều hắn chạy tới Tần mười một, quả nhiên, hắn lại ăn mặc số 11 cầu phục, bất quá hôm nay là màu đỏ.

  
Khiến cho Lưu hoài nham muốn cười.

Người này tên thật hắn đến bây giờ cũng không biết gọi là gì, cách vách ký túc xá, có đôi khi sẽ qua tới xuyến môn, giống nhau là tìm hắn bạn cùng phòng chơi bóng, Lưu hoài nham ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ đi, nhưng đại đa số thời điểm không có thời gian, bởi vì hắn không khóa thời điểm muốn đi giáo đội bóng rổ tham gia huấn luyện.

  
“Tần mười một, như vậy ái chơi bóng, như thế nào không tiến đội bóng rổ?”

Lưu hoài nham mới từ sân vận động trong phòng tắm ra tới, xem hắn đầy đầu hãn mà chạy tới liền có điểm chịu không nổi, ngoài miệng cũng không lưu tình, há mồm liền nói móc,

Tần mười một không để bụng, cả người chưng nhiệt khí, lau hãn còn nhếch miệng cười cười, hảo tính tình mà nói: “Ta kỹ thuật không được, quá cùi bắp.”

  
Sau đó Lưu hoài nham phát hiện Tần mười một nhiễm tóc, không quá rõ ràng, lúc này dưới ánh mặt trời phiếm thâm sắc hôi, nhưng thái dương nơi đó nhan sắc như là mau lui lại dường như, bởi vì hãn đem nó dính ở làn da thượng, thấm ướt sợi tóc thành rất nhỏ thực đoản cũng thực phục tùng vài sợi, sấn đến làn da bạch, làm người nhịn không được hướng tế xem.

  
Lưu hoài nham nhìn hắn một cái, lời nói rốt cuộc chưa nói ra tới,

Hắn tưởng nói, đem thái dương cạo rớt không phải không nhiệt sao, tốt nhất hai bên đoản một chút.

  
Tần 11 giờ phân thịt bò cơm đĩa, không mấy khối thịt bò, cơm thiếu đến đáng thương, cũng may nghe hương vị còn có thể, Lưu hoài nham thấy hắn đáng thương, đem chính mình điểm một đại phân khoai tây gà khối phân ra một nửa, cũng không trưng cầu Tần mười một ý kiến, cầm cái không chén đằng ra tới đẩy đến trước mặt hắn, nói: “Lại đắp lên cái này.”

  
Tần mười một lại điểm tám mao tiền cơm, đặt ở hai người chi gian, một người một nửa, này đốn xem như ăn cái đua bàn cơm.

  
“Ngươi cũng ăn nhiều một chút, a nham.” Khoai tây gà khối thêm thịt bò cơm đĩa hương vị quái quái, ngoài ra, Tần mười một cảm thấy chính mình có điểm hố.

Lưu hoài nham liếc hắn một cái, nhai cơm không nói chuyện, nuốt xuống đi mới sau nhàn nhạt mở miệng: “Không cần, ta giảm chi.”

  
Tần mười một cảm thấy này Lưu hoài nham kỳ thật không có trong truyền thuyết như vậy cao lãnh,

Cao là rất cao, nhưng là không lạnh.

  
Vì thế Tần mười một cảm thấy chính mình thỉnh cầu có thể nói ra, ăn qua một cái trong chén đồ ăn liền đều là hảo huynh đệ, điểm này vội vẫn là giúp đến khởi.

  
“A nham, có thể giúp ta cái vội sao?”

  
Lưu hoài nham không muốn giúp người khác vội, bởi vì dám tìm đến hắn hỗ trợ giải quyết đại khái suất đều xem như khó giải quyết sự, nhưng là lúc này hắn tự hỏi một chút, muốn nghe xem vị này Tần mười một đồng học có cái gì muốn vội.

  
Vì thế hắn nói: “Nói đến nghe một chút.”

  
Tần mười một hưng phấn đến đôi mắt tỏa ánh sáng, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy chính mình mộng đẹp lập tức muốn trở thành sự thật, thậm chí gần đây ở gang tấc, kích động đến liền nick name cũng đã quên kêu,

  
“Lưu hoài nham, ta muốn gặp ngươi ba Lưu hạo nhiên, ta có thể đi nhà ngươi bái phỏng hắn sao?”

“Ta là hắn fan cuồng nhiệt.”

  
Hôm nay Lưu hoài nham lần thứ hai muốn cười ra tiếng tới, từ nơi nào chạy ra tấm ảnh nhỏ mê?

  
Lưu hoài nham đã ăn xong rồi cơm, về phía trước cúi người, nghiêng đầu nhìn chằm chằm Tần mười một thái dương không rời được mắt thần, trong lòng càng thêm nổi lên trêu đùa ý niệm, vì thế cười xấu xa gợi lên khóe môi, dùng thực nhẹ thanh âm nói:

  
“Hành, nhưng ta ba không thích thái dương lớn lên nam sinh đi nhà ta, ta cho ngươi cạo, thế nào?”

【 luận nham nham cổ quái 】

Hạo lỗi / một sừng thú / phiên ngoại năm  
Lưu hoài nham rốt cuộc không tự mình động thủ.

  
Buổi chiều Tần mười một đến hắn ký túc xá tới thời điểm cả người thanh thanh sảng sảng, tắm rồi, tóc cạo đoản, tấc ra mấy centimet tới. Trong phòng ánh sáng ám, Lưu hoài nham xem hắn tóc, lại phân biệt không ra nhan sắc.

  
Hắn dừng một chút, lại cái gì cũng chưa nói.

Ai cũng không biết Lưu hoài nham mang Tần mười một về nhà đi.

  
Hắn ai cũng không nói cho, chỉ nói buổi chiều về nhà quá cuối tuần. Khó được Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đều ở nhà, liền thỉnh giáo đội giả, vì cùng hai người thấy thượng một mặt.

  
Hai cái phụ thân đều là minh tinh, lý nên nói là chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều, nhưng Lưu hoài nham không giống nhau.

Khi còn nhỏ có không đi học còn không rời đi phụ thân mấy năm, hai cái nãi nãi gia đều trụ đủ rồi, hắn cũng không sảo, ôn tồn cùng đại nhân thương lượng, hỏi ba ba có thể hay không tái sinh cái muội muội bồi hắn, như vậy hắn liền sẽ không lại cảm thấy cô đơn.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi nhẫn không dưới tâm nghe hắn nói loại này lời nói, cũng không có khả năng ngay tại chỗ cho hắn tạo cái muội muội ra tới, liền thường xuyên lãnh hắn đến đoàn phim đi, đương cái tiểu tuỳ tùng. Mỗi người đều ái nham nham, kêu hắn bảo bối, bởi vì lúc ấy Lưu hoài nham miệng còn tính ngọt.

Liền như vậy dọc theo đường đi tới, mười mấy năm cũng đi qua, nhớ tới trong nhà nhưng thật ra vài người ít nhất ngốc địa phương, lại nói bọn họ mấy cái thay đổi vài cái phòng ở, mỗi cái cũng chưa lưu lại trụ thật lâu, một vài trăm mét vuông không gian liền không như vậy nhiều đặc thù dụ ý.

  
Tả hữu bất quá mang cái tấm ảnh nhỏ mê truy cái tinh mà thôi.

  
Tần mười một lúc này bối cái bao, phình phình túi tắc, ôm ở trước người giống phủng cái bảo bối.

“Này trang cái gì?”

Lưu hoài nham dựa cửa sổ xe ngồi, chống đầu cằm triều Tần mười một kia ba lô điểm điểm, chán đến chết bộ dáng không lời nói tìm lời nói.

Tần mười một ngạnh một chút lắc đầu, đầu một hồi không như vậy sảng khoái, ấp úng mà nói không có gì.

  
“Ta ba cái gì đều có, ta đều theo như ngươi nói, cái gì đều không cần mang.” Lưu hoài nham cảm thấy trong bao trang cho hắn ba mang lễ vật, nhưng hắn biết này lễ vật khẳng định đưa không ra đi.

“Nói nữa, ta ba chưa bao giờ thu fans mua lễ vật, thời trẻ thu thư nhiều đến độ xem bất quá tới, chẳng lẽ ngươi thật đúng là viết một đống tin?”

  
Nhìn Tần mười một ngày thường tùy tiện, Lưu hoài nham tưởng tượng không ra hắn từng nét bút viết thư cấp đại minh tinh bộ dáng.

  
Ai biết Tần mười một thế nhưng không nói, hắn giống như không quá thích người khác nói như vậy hắn, nhấp khởi môi nhìn ngoài cửa sổ phong cảnh.

Sau một lúc lâu mới thấp giọng nói một câu: “Ngươi như thế nào liền như vậy khẳng định.”

Tại đây phi thường mạc danh trong nháy mắt, Lưu hoài nham cảm thấy hắn bộ dáng này có điểm quen thuộc, như vậy Tần mười một làm hắn nhớ tới hắn một cái khác phụ thân Ngô Lỗi, sau đó hắn nghĩ đến, mỗi lần Ngô Lỗi tương đối trầm mặc thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên liền sẽ nhịn không được mà nhiều lời nói mấy câu.

  
Vì thế Lưu hoài nham hỏi hắn,

“Ngươi tên là gì.”

“Ta như thế nào cùng ta ba giới thiệu ngươi?”

  
Tần mười một rốt cuộc lại lần nữa quay đầu tới,

“Tần lê.”

Hắn biết Lưu hoài nham muốn hỏi cái gì, tiếp tục nói,

“Khi còn nhỏ ở nhà trẻ, sách bài tập muốn viết tên, ta còn sẽ không viết lê cái này tự, đành phải chú ghép vần.”

  
“Mặt khác tiểu bằng hữu nhìn đến, tưởng 11.”

“Sau đó bọn họ vẫn luôn đã kêu ta Tần mười một.”

  
Lưu hoài nham nhịn xuống không cười, nhưng cảm thấy tên này rất có ý tứ, so với Tần lê, hắn cảm thấy mười một càng đáng yêu một chút.

  
“Vậy ngươi tên như thế nào tới?” Lưu hoài nham hỏi hắn.

Tần mười một cười cười, sắc mặt không có gì mất tự nhiên, đối với đồng dạng có hai cái phụ thân Lưu hoài nham nói: “Ta một cái khác ba ba kêu lê thốc.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đều ở nhà, cũng coi như không dễ dàng.

Năm gần 40, hai người trời nam biển bắc đều chạy biến sau, ngược lại đối thăm dò bên ngoài thế giới không như vậy nhiều hứng thú, đơn giản liền định cư ở Bắc Kinh.

  
Nhưng tóm lại là vội, điện ảnh vòng các loại hoạt động đều không rời đi hai người bọn họ. Ngô Lỗi sớm chút năm liều mạng cái tiểu bài ảnh đế, sau lại thân thể ăn không tiêu xoay hành làm phía sau màn, như thế kích phát rồi hắn đương đạo diễn tiềm chất, hắn ý tưởng cùng mới lạ điểm tử nhiều, biểu diễn thượng những cái đó lý luận ăn đến thấu, nhân tế quan hệ vận chuyển đến cũng không tồi, thường xuyên qua lại còn làm ra điểm môn đạo tới, đạo diễn mấy bộ tư bản vận tác phim nhựa thế nhưng cũng thắng được danh tiếng phòng bán vé song thu hoạch, năm kia được cái giải thưởng Kim Mã tốt nhất đạo diễn, cũng coi như danh xứng với thật.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên liền vẫn là an tâm mà làm hắn thanh nhàn diễn viên.

Mời hắn nhiều đáp số bất quá tới, nhưng hắn chọn, có yêu thích liền tiếp, không có thích liền đi chụp Ngô Lỗi điện ảnh, ở Ngô Lỗi chỗ đó hắn không chọn nhân vật không tranh phiên vị, chạy cái áo rồng cũng đúng. Có thứ hắn đã hơn một năm không tiếp vở, mọi người đều cho rằng hắn nửa ẩn lui, nào biết Lễ Tình Nhân đương thượng kia bộ Ngô Lỗi đạo diễn tình yêu nhẹ hài kịch phiến, Lưu hạo nhiên xuất hiện ở nào đó đầu đường, cưỡi xe đạp từ cầu vượt sườn núi thượng lao xuống xuống dưới, mang theo phong cùng quang, như là rơi xuống ngôi sao. Liền năm giây màn ảnh, không lời kịch không lời tự thuật, nhưng Ngô Lỗi cho hắn chụp đến đặc biệt có ý cảnh, đang lúc hoàng hôn, hắn phía sau khoác mặt trời lặn, ráng màu cho hắn độ thượng một tầng vĩnh không phai màu kim.

  
Lúc ấy bọn họ đều không tính tuổi trẻ, nhưng là xuất hiện ở Ngô Lỗi màn ảnh Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn cứ tinh thần phấn chấn bồng bột, kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi trong mắt Lưu hạo nhiên chính là bộ dáng này, hắn yêu hắn, hắn liền vĩnh viễn đều là cái kia thiếu niên.

【 tha thứ ta não động, dừng không được tới tiết tấu, Tần lê là Tần phong cùng lê thốc oa oa ha...... Có người xem liền viết viết, không ai xem ta liền đi loát một khác thiên...... 】

【 hạo lỗi 】/ một sừng thú / phiên ngoại sáu  
“Lão ba, mở cửa.”

Lưu hoài nham gia không trụ xa hoa tiểu khu, xoát không được mặt, cũng không có vừng ơi mở ra chìa khóa bí mật, không mang theo đơn nguyên gác cổng tạp cũng chỉ có thể đứng dưới lầu bát linh gọi người mở cửa.

Một lát sau, bên trên không biết là cái nào lão ba nghe được thanh nhi lúc sau liền cấp ấn khai, một câu cũng không nhiều lời.

Không tạp cũng ngồi không được thang máy, Tần mười một đi theo Lưu hoài nham bò thang lầu, hai người một hơi không suyễn tới rồi tám lâu.

  
Cùng mặt khác tầng lầu không giống nhau, tám lâu hai hộ là đả thông, liền một cái môn, hờ khép đám người tiến vào, còn không có đứng vững Tần mười một ẩn ẩn ngửi được có đồ ăn hương, pháo hoa khí nùng, giống người bình thường gia ở chuẩn bị cơm chiều.

Vì thế hắn nhận thức đến, hắn thần tượng ở tại thế tục trung một góc, mà đều không phải là không thể cao giọng ngữ thiên thượng nhân gian, này làm hắn hoặc nhiều hoặc ít có chút cảm khái.

Lưu hoài nham không khiêm nhượng Tần mười một, dẫn đầu mở cửa đi vào, trước thấy được Ngô Lỗi, đưa lưng về phía cửa ngồi ở thảm thượng chính đùa nghịch cái kia không công tác quét rác người máy.

Nghe được tiếng đóng cửa, Ngô Lỗi mở miệng hỏi: “Nham nham, trong nhà người máy như thế nào hư……”

Nói còn chưa dứt lời, quay đầu nhìn đến Lưu hoài nham mặt sau còn đi theo một người, Ngô Lỗi dừng lại,

“Vị này chính là?”

  
Tần mười một ký sự về sau, không thấy thế nào quá Ngô Lỗi diễn diễn, nhưng tổng xem hắn đạo điện ảnh, cũng biết đây là cùng Lưu hạo nhiên sinh hoạt ở bên nhau người, là Lưu hoài nham ba ba.

Khẩn trương dưới, Tần mười một theo bản năng tưởng chạm vào thái dương, lại sờ đến ngạnh ngạnh phát tra,

“Ngài hảo, Ngô tiên sinh, ta là Tần lê.”

Ngô Lỗi mới vừa đứng lên, còn không có tới kịp hồi, liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên từ trong phòng ra tới. Lưu hoài nham cũng phát hiện, muốn chủ động giới thiệu Tần mười một, lại bị lại lần nữa đoạt đoạn.

  
Tần mười một vèo mà đứng thẳng, như là bị kiểm duyệt binh giống nhau căng chặt, một mở miệng lời nói cũng nói không nhanh nhẹn, cũng may ngữ khí còn tính bằng phẳng: “Lưu…… Lưu lão sư, ta là Tần lê, là ngươi fan điện ảnh, cũng là a nham đồng học. Thực vinh hạnh có thể nhìn thấy ngài.”

Hắn ngữ tốc thực mau, bớt thời giờ xem Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, sau đó bắt đầu luống cuống tay chân mà tìm kiếm bối tới cái kia bao, nửa ngày mới từ bên trong lấy ra một bó thật dày đĩa nhạc, thoạt nhìn nhiều năm đầu.

Tần mười một từ trong túi lấy ra mang mùi hương khăn giấy lau chùi vài biến, mới đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên, tay còn hơi hơi run rẩy, thực dùng sức mà ấn plastic xác bìa mặt.

  
“Đây là ta từ các ảnh hành cùng sản xuất xưởng đào lại đây, độc nhất phân trân quý nguyên bản, bên ngoài mua không được, ngài sở hữu diễn quá phiến tử đều ở chỗ này.

Ta…… Tưởng đem cái này đưa cho ngài làm như lễ vật, đại biểu mặc kệ bao lâu ta vẫn luôn đều duy trì ngài,” hắn dừng một chút nhớ tới cái gì, nhìn Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái, lại bổ thượng một câu, “Cùng Ngô tiên sinh.”

Bị này tấm ảnh nhỏ mê một cổ não vấn an, Lưu hạo nhiên thần sắc kinh ngạc, nhưng không mất dáng vẻ, phản ứng lại đây sau kịp thời thả thân sĩ mà tiếp nhận, lại hiền lành mà cười cười, nhìn nhìn trong tay nặng trĩu đĩa nhạc,

“Cảm ơn tiểu Tần đồng học, ta thích cái này lễ vật.”

Tựa hồ là tưởng hòa hoãn không khí, hắn lại bồi thêm một câu: “Tiểu Tần đồng học,” hắn giơ tay hư chỉ chỉ Tần mười một đoản đến ly kỳ đầu tóc, còn nhiễm một chút màu bạc, ở ánh đèn hạ lưu chuyển,

Lưu hạo nhiên đầu tiên là cùng Ngô Lỗi giao lưu cái ánh mắt, lại chuyển mắt nhìn mắt Lưu hoài nham, ánh mắt hình như có bất đắc dĩ, minh bạch là tiểu tử thúi trò đùa dai,

“Ta ở nham nham đội bóng huấn luyện ảnh chụp gặp qua ngươi, nhớ không lầm nói ngươi nguyên lai là màu bạc đầu tóc, nham nham cùng chúng ta nói qua vài biến.”

Tần mười một vốn dĩ cảm thấy cao hứng, bởi vì hắn biết Lưu hạo nhiên rất ít nói thích, cũng cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ không nói dối.

Nhưng hắn có điểm quái Lưu hoài nham trêu cợt hắn.

Truy tinh thành công Tần mười một không lưu lại ăn cơm, cáo từ lý do là hắn cho rằng fans cùng thần tượng phải có khoảng cách.

Nhưng Lưu hoài nham không rõ, fans cùng thần tượng bảo trì khoảng cách chi gian, vì cái gì liên lụy đến hắn.

Tần mười một từ ngày đó về sau liền rốt cuộc không có tới hắn phòng ngủ xuyến môn, thậm chí đi học thời điểm đụng tới số lần cũng càng ngày càng ít, cùng trước kia thường thường liền ở trước mắt xuất hiện cái kia Tần mười một, quả thực khác nhau như hai người.

Nếu không phải ở sân bóng nhìn thấy, Lưu hoài nham cho rằng hắn mất tích, còn phải báo nguy tìm người,

Nhưng Lưu hoài nham không nghĩ tìm hắn, rồi lại nhịn không được mà muốn hỏi rõ ràng, vừa thấy về đến nhà đặt ở trưng bày quầy đĩa nhạc hắn liền có điểm sinh khí —— hắn muốn hỏi Tần mười một, chẳng lẽ hắn chỉ là ở lợi dụng chính mình sao?

Vì thế hắn hãn thấu ngực cũng mặc kệ, phủ thêm cái khăn lông liền bước nhanh hướng Đông Nam giác rổ hạ đi.

Tần mười một ở đàng kia chơi bóng, nhảy lên tới đầu cái rổ,

Cầu vào, nhưng đảo mắt đã bị Lưu hoài nham cắt đứt kẹp ở eo sườn, người này mặt vô biểu tình mà triều hắn tới.

“Ngươi như thế nào như vậy hung? Lưu hoài nham.”

Ai thành tưởng không đợi Lưu hoài nham tưởng hảo như thế nào mở miệng, đối diện liền vứt tới vấn đề.

Tần mười một tổng cảm thấy, Lưu hoài nham ở hắn ba ba trước mặt cùng ở đồng học trước mặt là hai cái không giống nhau người.

Thí dụ như hắn đối chính mình có đôi khi thực hung, thường xuyên không đàng hoàng, thoạt nhìn cái gì đều không để bụng, người cũng không để bụng, sự cũng không để bụng.

Nhưng là đối hắn hai cái ba ba, Lưu hoài nham liền trở nên giống cái nhà bên nam hài giống nhau, làm người tưởng tượng không ra, lừa Tần mười một đi cạo tóc ngắn người kia là hắn.

Nghe được lời này, Lưu hoài nham chau mày, thái độ càng ác liệt, đáng thương bóng rổ kẹp ở hắn khuỷu tay, cái này làm cho Tần mười một cảm thấy chính mình giây tiếp theo liền sẽ biến thành nó.

Lưu hoài nham thanh âm không cao, nhưng ngữ khí hướng,

“Ta như thế nào hung? Ta lời nói đều còn chưa nói đâu!”

Tần mười một không tin tưởng đánh quá hắn, nhưng nếu thế nào cũng phải đánh một trận, hắn cũng muốn thử xem, vạn nhất thành công, nhìn xem Lưu hoài nham về sau còn dám không dám lừa chính mình, nhưng hắn lại ý thức được bọn họ không có về sau.

Lưu hoài nham không gần chút nữa, thoạt nhìn cũng không phải tới đánh nhau, cùng Tần mười một cách một bước khoảng cách liền dừng lại, sau đó Tần mười một mới thấy rõ ràng trên mặt hắn biểu tình cũng không tất cả đều là sinh khí,

  
“Tần lê, ngươi trốn tránh ta có phải hay không? Nói cho ta ngươi muốn chạy chỗ nào đi?”

Hắn giống như có như vậy chút buồn rầu.

Tần mười một nghĩ nghĩ, thật sự nghiêm túc mà trả lời vấn đề này,

“A nham,”

Hắn vẫn là kêu hồi cái này nick name, bởi vì về sau khả năng liền vô pháp tái kiến,

  
“Ta thực mau liền đi rồi,

Hy vọng ngươi mỗi ngày đều có thể tưởng niệm ta.”

  
😺 an? Nham nham cùng nằm mơ giống nhau, tiểu Tần tới cũng vội vàng đi cũng vội vàng )


End file.
